Rezonans
by Seirin
Summary: Spadająca gwiazda spełnia głęboko ukryte marzenie Liny Inverse, z którego nawet ona sama nie zdaje sobie sprawy. W tym samym czasie zaczyna się jej podróż wgłąb nieznanego świata. Dziewczyna jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że aby miała szansę zmierzyć się z czekającymi ją przeciwnościami, musi najpierw odnaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, co jest jej prawdziwym pragnieniem. LZ GS FX AU
1. Spadające gwiazdy

**Rozdział 1**

_Spadające gwiazdy_

Jego oczy, jak przez całe jego krótkie i pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu życie, spoglądały w niebo. Sklepienie o barwie aksamitnej czerni było pokryte morzem gwiazd. Dla przeciętnego obserwatora był to olśniewający widok. Setki, a nawet tysiące jasnych punkcików wywoływały błogie rozluźnienie, a czasem nawet i minutę refleksji nad pięknem tego okrutnego świata. Jednak dla młodego, niespełna piętnastoletniego chłopaka był to znienawidzony obraz. Jego umysł nie był w stanie docenić piękna nocnego pejzażu, ponieważ od dnia swoich narodzin był przeklęty. Tak jak poprzednio jego ojciec. Tak jak wcześniej jego dziadek. Właśnie przez to nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca w tym znienawidzonym życiu. Z całego serca nie znosił klątwy, jaką został obarczony jako dziecko. Śmiać mu się chciało, jak tylko ktoś się dziwił, że chłopak posiadający taki „dar", może być niezadowolony ze swojego losu. A prawda była taka, że chciał widzieć swoją przyszłość w świetle promieni słonecznych, a nie w chłodnym blasku księżyca. I właśnie tego dnia okazało się, że młodzieniec miał rację. Nie było by go tutaj, gdyby nie jego przekleństwo.

- Gadaj! Gdzie spadnie następna _Ayn_?! – wrzasnął mu do ucha potężny mężczyzna trzymając go za boleśnie wykręcone do tyłu ręce. Chłopak nawet nie próbował się wyrwać. Wiedział, że napastnik był dla niego zbyt silny. Jak ciało drobnego, chudego wyrostka mogło się równać z masą wyrośniętego, umięśnionego, dorosłego człowieka?

- Nie wiem... – oznajmił zmęczonym tonem chłopak. Już dawno postanowił z tym skończyć. Przed nastaniem tego wieczora nie zamierzał patrzeć w gwieździste niebo nigdy więcej. Szybko się okazało, że rzeczywistość przedstawiała się inaczej, niż to sobie zaplanował.

- Wydaje mi się, że kłamiesz, chłopcze. – odezwał się nowy głos. Jego drugi oprawca w przeciwieństwie do rosłego dryblasa, był szczupłym, chociaż równie wysokim osobnikiem przemawiającym niskim, chłodnym basem. Gdyby tylko chłopak mógł ujrzeć jego schowaną pod kapturem twarz, mógłby zauważyć złote, niebezpiecznie zwężone tęczówki. – Wydzielasz aurę wyjątkowo uzdolnionego _Hoshigari_, a nawet gdyby tak nie było, mam zeznania całej wioski, która była świadkiem, że zlokalizowałeś poprzednią _Ayn_ o tak drobnej mocy, że inni _Hoshigari_ nawet jej nie wyczuli.

Wyczuwał jego aurę? Chociaż poświęcał całą swoją samokontrolę, aby ją stłumić? I nazwał go _Hoshigari_? To nie było tutejsze określenie na Opiekunów Gwiazd. To musiał być…

- Czy _Equeshan_ tak proszą o wyświadczenie przysługi? – spytał ostro chłopak. Niestety, fakt, że nie przeszedł jeszcze mutacji sprawiał, że jego wypowiedzi bynajmniej nie brzmiała groźnie.

- No, no, jestem pod wrażeniem. Znasz określenie Strażników spoza swojego wymiaru. Ale się pomyliłeś. – W tym momencie mężczyzna pokazał dryblasowi znaczący gest ręką, w rezultacie czego chłopak został zanurzony w całości w lodowatym jeziorze, nad którym przez cały czas trzymał go potężny napastnik. Opiekun Gwiazd zaczął nieporadnie machać nogami. Jego ręce, wciąż unieruchomione przez oprawcę, boleśnie wbijały mu się w plecy. Usiłował wstrzymać oddech, ale płuca szybko zaczęły się domagać tlenu. Po minucie, zdającej się trwać całą wieczności, chłopaka wyjęto z zimnej wody. Gdy młodzieniec się krztusił, łapiąc zbawienne powietrze, zakapturzony kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – Nie jesteśmy _Equeshan_. Daleko nam do tych mięczaków. Nie jesteśmy tacy mili jak oni, więc dobrze ci radzę, wlepiaj gały w to niebo i gadaj, gdzie spadnie najbliższa _Ayn_.

_Hoshigari, _zwani również Opiekunami Gwiazd słynęli z nietypowej zdolności. Gwiazdy układały się dla nich w mgliste mapy, dzięki którym można było odnaleźć coś niezwykle cennego…

- Czy jak to zrobię, puścicie mnie wolno? – spytał słabo chłopak.

- Naturalnie. – odparł dryblas. Opiekun Gwiazd był za bardzo otumaniony, aby zweryfikować, czy za tą odpowiedzią kryła się ironia. Nie patrząc na swoich ciemiężców powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem:

- W świecie Varney, w mieście o nazwie Atlas, w okolicach niewielkiego jeziora.

Po tych słowach nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Spojrzałeś w niebo tylko raz. Nawet nie wszedłeś w sławetny trans. Myślisz, że ot tak ci uwierzymy?! – warknął dryblas potrząsając chłopakiem, który był przekonany, że za chwilę ponownie wyląduje w lodowatym jeziorze. Już miał nabrać więcej powietrza w płuca, gdy rozległ się bas zakapturzonego osobnika.

- Mały mówi prawdę. Nie wyczuwam w nim kłamstwa. Faktycznie jest niesamowicie zdolny.

- Nie jestem zdolny. – wydukał młodzieniec. Nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy ktoś chwalił ten znienawidzony dar. – Po prostu energia tej _Ayn_ jest tak wielka, że każdy ćwierć Opiekun Gwiazd by ją wyczuł.

- Naprawdę mi imponujesz, chłopcze. Hashney puść go.

Dryblas bez chwili wahania opuścił chłopaka na ziemię. Młodzieniec zachwiał się, lecz szybko udało mu się zachować równowagę. Zaczął masować obolałe nadgarstki i spojrzał na szczuplejszego z przeciwników, który z niewiadomych przyczyn wydawał mu się być o wiele groźniejszy.

- Ze względu na twój niesamowity talent, spotka cię zaszczyt. Zanim odpowiesz mi na pytanie, które zaraz usłyszysz, dobrze się zastanów. Od tej odpowiedzi będzie zależeć twoja przyszłość. Czy chciałbyś się do nas przyłączyć? – spytał mężczyzna.

Opiekun Gwiazd próbował przyjrzeć się twarzy przeciwnika, jednak bez skutku. Słabe światło gwiazd i księżyca oraz kaptur uniemożliwiały mu jakąkolwiek bliższą obserwację przeciwnika. Oczywiście, jego wygląd nijak by nie wpłynął na jego decyzję. Już dawno postanowił, że nie będzie wiódł życia _Hoshigari, _lecz młodzieńca mimowolnie zaintrygował fakt, że dwójka przybyszów nie należy do tajemniczych _Equeshan._

- Kim jesteście?

- Nie ty zadajesz pytania, śmieciu! – wrzasnął dryblas, robiąc krok w stronę chłopaka, który instynktownie zrobił parę kroków w tył. Jego partner natychmiast go powstrzymał gestem ręki.

- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. Czy chciałbyś się do nas przyłączyć? – powtórzył zakapturzony.

- Nie, nie interesuje mnie to, co chcecie zrobić z tą ogromną _Ayn_, która być może stanie się nawet _Ayneres_. Nie chcę być Opiekunem Gwiazd. – odparł zrezygnowany chłopak. Czuł strach, ale nie taki, aby zgadzać się w ciemno na coś, co, jak miał przeczucie, nie było dobre.

- Rozumiem. – odparł spokojnie szczupły napastnik przed uniesieniem do góry jednej ręki. Zanim chłopak zdążył krzyknąć, z palca zakapturzonego osobnika wydobyła się cieniutka wiązka ciemnej energii, która w ułamku sekundy przebiła serce Opiekuna Gwiazd. Oczy młodzieńca na jedną chwilę spojrzały raz jeszcze w znienawidzony, gwiaździsty nieboskłon, gdy jego ciało nienaturalnie wygięło się do tyłu. Upadł na plecy, czując rozdzierający ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Jednym z ostatnich dźwięków zanotowanych przez jego świadomość był cichy trzask towarzyszący czyjejś teleportacji. Uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni ironicznie. Dopiero w chwili śmierci ujrzał zamiast kolejnej wizji zwyczajne nocne niebo pełne gwiazd. W jego ostatniej myśli pojawiło się przekonanie, że gwiaździsty nieboskłon jest naprawdę piękny.

* * *

_Hoshi'mei _– wielkie święto organizowane 13 sierpnia w Atlas było przez wielu, obok Świąt Zimowych, najbardziej wyczekiwanym dniem w roku. Ze względu na geograficzne położenie miasta właśnie tego dnia można było doświadczyć jednego z najpiękniejszych spektakli natury, jakich można doświadczyć – pokazu spadających gwiazd. Co roku idealnie czyste niebo stawało się tłem dla setek mijających kulę ziemską meteorytów, tworzących cieszące oczy widowisko. Niektórzy meteorolodzy dziwili się, że nad morzem, gdzie zwykle panowała nieprzewidywalność pogodowa, przez całe lata nie zanotowano deszczu, czy jakiekolwiek zachmurzenia w czasie tej jednej doby. Zwolennicy nadprzyrodzonych teorii utrzymywali, że jest to czas, kiedy możliwe jest otwarcie portalu do innego świata. Natomiast większość ignorowała te absurdalnie brzmiące bajeczki i po prostu cieszyła się festiwalem wyprawianym na cześć cudu natury.

Lina Inverse nieco poirytowana odwróciła plakietkę z napisem „Otwarte", tak aby od zewnętrznej strony drzwi było widoczne słowo „Zamknięte". Wszyscy w Atlas mieli dzisiaj wolne, a ona jedna musiała siedzieć w sklepie niemalże do zmroku. Jednakże nie można było się temu dziwić. _Hoshi'mei _było nie tylko okazją to obserwacji wieczornego nieba, ale i do napicia się dobrego wina, a gdzie ludzie mogli zakupić swój trunek, jak nie w winiarni? A skoro rudowłosa dziewczyna miała niekwestionowanie najlepsze wyniki sprzedaży, to najbardziej opłacało się wyznaczyć właśnie ją do świątecznego dyżuru. Lekkie zdenerwowanie Liny nie oznaczało, że nie lubiła swojej pracy. Pochodziła z Zefilli, sławnego na cały kontynent miasta produkującego wina. Od małego, chociaż mogło być to nieco niezgodne z prawem, była uczona wartości prawdziwego szlachetnego trunku, a jako że dodatkowo po rodzicach odziedziczyła kupiecką żyłkę, to etat w winiarni był dla niej idealną pracą dorywczą na czas studiów w Atlas.

Rudowłosa miesiąc wcześniej dowiedziała się, że dostała się na prestiżowy uniwersytet Dra'mattana na kierunek „Historia i archeologia" i nie chcąc marnować ani chwili, skorzystała z okazji i w trybie błyskawicznym znalazła sympatyczne mieszkanko w południowej części miasta oraz podjęła pracę w znanej winiarni. W tak szybkiej wyprowadzce na pewno nie chodziło o to, że była to dla niej szansa wyzwolenia się spod terroru jej starszej siostry Luny. No może trochę… Nie oznaczało to, że Lina nie kochała swojej siostry. W zasadzie żywiła ona do swojego jedynego rodzeństwa nieco skrajne uczucia. Z jednej strony Luna była dla niej niekwestionowanym autorytetem, a z drugiej rudowłosa bała się panicznie tej wysokiej, ciemnowłosej kobiety. W każdym razie młoda studentka z radością rozpoczęła życie w nowym mieście i pomimo poirytowania ciężkim dniem pracy, była bardzo zadowolona na tę chwilę z obecnego stanu rzeczy.

Jako wzorowy pracownik, Lina zamknęła kasę po przeliczeniu czy ilość pieniędzy zgadza się z listą sprzedanych butelek. Gdy poszła się przebrać na zaplecze, szybko poczuła, że cała złość na właścicielkę sklepu jej mija. Na małym stoliku stało jedno z najlepszych win tuż obok kartki z napisem: „Miłego _Hoshi'mei. _Całuje Niss". _No dobra, chyba zostawanie w sklepie w Hoshi'mei nie jest takie złe… _–pomyślała Lina. Nissmenia Walney była ekscentryczną, nieco pulchną panią w średnim wieku. Nieraz doprowadzała swoją najnowszą pracowniczkę do szału, lecz pomimo pozornej wrogości obie kobiety zapałały do siebie sympatią. Ponieważ szefowa nie znosiła swojego imienia, kazała się wszystkim zwracać so siebie Niss. Nie do końca pasowało to do jej wieku, ale była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką się właścicielka sklepu przejmowała. Tak samo, jak nie miało to dla niej większego znaczenia, że poinformowała Linę zaledwie dobę wcześniej, że winiarnia będzie jednak otwarta w świąteczny dzień.

Rudowłosa z uśmiechem zdjęła firmowy uniform i założyła lekką, dżinsową kurtkę. Na tak ciepły wieczór nie potrzebowała niczego innego. Wzięła dużą, workowatą torebkę po wcześniejszym włożeniu do niej butelki szlachetnego trunku i opuściła sklep. Zaczynało się zmierzchać, gdy Lina szła drogą prowadzącą do jej mieszkania. Spojrzała na zegarek. Była 21:30, nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, aby przygotować się do wyjścia. Jej współlokatorka Eria, nieco pulchna dziewczyna z dobrotliwym wyrazem twarzy, zaproponowała jej wspólne wyjście na plażę jej znajomymi, aby uczcić _Hoshi'mei. _Grupa miała się spotkać o 21, a rudowłosa miała dołączyć zaraz po pracy.

Gdy tylko weszła do mieszkania, zdjęła buty i walnęła się na fotel. Po chwili obdarzyła swoją torbę chciwym spojrzeniem.

- O nie, nie będę się tobą z nikim dzielić. – powiedziała do nie zgłaszającej żadnego sprzeciwu kawałka płótna, po czym wstała, wyciągnęła butelkę wina, przyniosła kieliszek oraz otwieracz z kuchni i już po chwili raczyła się cudownym smakiem i aromatem półwytrawnego, białego wina, które zachwycało delikatną słodyczą pochodzącą jedynie z winogron.

O tak, teraz Lina Inverse czuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Gdy jednak jej kieliszek opustoszał, spojrzała raz jeszcze na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę 22. Westchnęła i podniosła się niechętnie z fotela. W końcu obiecała Erii, że się pojawi. Wzięła kilka rzeczy z szafy i już po chwili oglądała się w lustrze. Do ciemnych dżinsów włożyła czerwoną, ściśle przylegającą do jej szczupłej i niewysokiej sylwetki, oraz rezonującą z jej ognistymi tęczówkami bluzkę. Po poprawieniu lekkiego makijażu nałożyła czarną przepaskę i swoją ulubioną dżinsową kurtkę. Usatysfakcjonowana, włożyła kupiony wcześniej lampion do torby i opuściła mieszkanie szybkim krokiem, aby zdążyć na główną część obchodów _Hoshi'mei. _

Była w połowie drogi, gdy jej uwagę przykuł niesamowity blask. Spojrzała w niebo. Widziała najpiękniejszą spadającą gwiazdę, jaką kiedykolwiek ujrzały jej oczy. Stała jak urzeczona, zapomniawszy, że się gdziekolwiek śpieszy. Niecodzienność tego zjawiska dotarła do niej dopiero po chwili. Spadający meteoryt wydawał się być coraz bliżej ziemi. Zbliżająca się jasność było coraz większa i większa, aż w końcu w odległości niespełna kilkuset metrów od niej rozległa się eksplozja oślepiającego światła. Lina odruchowo zasłoniła oczy. Jak tylko ponownie nastała ciemność przerywana jedynie przez delikatny blask gwiazd, księżyca i spadających meteorytów, czerwonooka opuściła dłoń, którą wcześniej się zakryła. Szybko oceniła, że ta kometa, czy cokolwiek to było, musiała wylądować niedaleko pobliskiego jeziora u podnóża góry Yujin. Dziewczyna, nie namyślając się długo, ruszyła właśnie w tamtym kierunku. Ciekawość sprawiła, że zupełnie zapomniała, że jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej gdzieś się bardzo śpieszyła.

Nie napotkawszy żywej duszy, szybko dotarła na miejsce. Zaintrygowana stanęła w miejscu, gdy ujrzała cel swoich poszukiwań. Pomiędzy niewielkim jeziorem i dosyć wysoką górą, na niewielkiej polance stała dziewczynka jaśniejąca delikatnym blaskiem. Była zupełnie naga. Jedynie długie włosy osłaniały jej przyszłe wdzięki. Eteryczna istota wydawała się być tak delikatna, tak krucha, że najmniejszy kontakt cielesny mógłby spowodować jej zniknięcie. Zjawiskowe dziecko nie zdawało się przejmować przybyciem obserwatora. Nie zaszczyciwszy jej jednym spojrzeniem, zaczęła tańczyć w rytm nieznanej muzyki.

Lina stała jak urzeczona. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała, czegoś tak pięknego. Gracja każdego ruchu dziewczynki, której towarzyszyła delikatna aura ciepłego światła, sprawiała, że rudowłosa nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku.

Niestety, tak jak niespodziewanie zaczął się nieziemski spektakl, tak zupełnie nieoczekiwanie się zakończył, gdy na łące pojawił się niewiadomo skąd zakapturzony osobnik.

- Miał rację, to _Ayneres_. – Lina usłyszała chłodny bas. – I to o jakiej mocy. – Wciąż mówił do siebie.

Widząc nowo przybyłego, dziecko zakończyło swój taniec. Jej twarz zastygła w niemym przerażeniu, a jej usta nie wydały nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Dziewczynka zaczęła się rozpaczliwie cofać, spoglądając z lękiem na nieznajomego.

- Chodź ze mną dobrowolnie, _Ayneres_. Albo cię do tego zmuszę. Wiem, że mnie rozumiesz. Wiesz również, że nie masz żadnych szans. – Jego głos był niesamowity. Chłodny i zmysłowy jednocześnie. Zdawał się wprowadzać świetlistą istotę w trans.

Lina obserwowała rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami scenę z bezpiecznej odległości. Gdyby tylko milczała, nic by się nie stało. Mężczyzna był tak zaaferowany dziewczynką, że nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na osoby trzecie. Gdy później rudowłosa wspominała tę chwilę nie rozumiała, co ją tknęło, aby jednak się odezwać.

- Zostaw to dziecko w spokoju. – powiedziała niskim, klarownym głosem. W jednej chwili dziewczynka otrząsnęła się z transu i w okamgnieniu znalazła się za Liną, tuląc się kurczowo do jej pleców.

Właśnie w tym momencie, nowo przybyły na nią spojrzał.

- Nie mieszaj się w nie swoje sprawy, śmiertelniku. – zagrzmiał.

- Czego chcesz od tego dziecka? – spytała.

- To nie jest twoja sprawa. Jeżeli będziesz mi się sprzeciwiać, zginiesz. – zagroził.

Zanim Lina zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poczuła, że świetliste stworzenie ciągnie ją za rękaw. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna spojrzała na małą, kruchą istotkę, która tylko się uśmiechnęła i złapała ją za dłonie. To, co wydarzyło się chwilę później, wydawało się trwać dosłownie ułamek sekundy. Ponownie rozległa się eksplozja jasnego, ciepłego światła, które o dziwo tym razem nie oślepiało rudowłosej. Gdy powróciła ciemność, czerwonooka ujrzała przeźroczystą postać małej dziewczynki, otoczonej niezwykle słabą aurą.

- Co ty zrobiłaś? – szepnęła Lina, w odpowiedzi na co dziecko uśmiechnęło się po raz ostatni i zupełnie zniknęło. Dziewczyna poczuła, że uginają się pod nią kolana. Co się tutaj, do cholery, stało?

Zakapturzony osobnik stał oniemiały, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, czego stał się świadkiem. _Ayneres_ z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli wniknęła w ciało śmiertelniczki. Postąpił krok w stronę zszokowanej dziewczyny. Jeszcze nic nie było stracone. Jeżeli zabije tę dziewczynę, moc _Ayneres_ powinna wciąż być do odzyskania.

- Mówiłem ci, abyś nie mieszała się w nieswoje sprawy. –powiedział grobowym tonem zakapturzony mężczyzna. – Teraz nie mam wyboru. – Z jego rękawa wydobyła się długa klinga. – Muszę cię zabić.

Odbite od srebrzystego ostrza światło księżyca, sprawiło, że Lina otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku. Wstała z wielkim trudem i zaczęła się powoli cofać, obserwując uważnie przeciwnika.

- Proszę, proszę. Cóż za ciekawe widowisko. – Nagle rozległ się ironiczny głos. Pozostała dwójka zareagowała identycznie, wpatrując się w ciemność, z której dochodził nowy dźwięk. Lina nie usłyszała jego kroków nawet w momencie, gdy zaczęła dostrzegać sylwetkę ubranego na szaro mężczyzny w masce osłaniającej wszystko poza intensywnie niebieskimi oczami, widocznymi tylko ze względu na stosunkowo mocne światło księżyca.

- Twoja szansa na zdobycie mocy _Ayneres_ minęła. – Nowo przybyły zwrócił się do zakapturzonego osobnika.

- Myślisz, że jakiś trzeciorzędny _Equeshan_ może mi mówić co mam robić? – odparł ze złością.

Lina była pewna, że jak tylko nowo przybyły usłyszał te słowa, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- To naprawdę mój szczęśliwy dzień. Utrę nosa mądrzącemu się gnojkowi i zdobędę kilka nowych informacji o waszej grupie. – Powiedziawszy te słowa niebieskooki dobył własnego miecza i zaczął podchodzić do przeciwnika.

Jak tylko dziewczyna usłyszała szczęknięcie metalu o metal, stwierdziła, że to już chyba czas, aby się zwijać. Gdyby tylko udałoby się jej niepostrzeżenie wymknąć, może udałoby jej się trafić na obchody _Hoshi'mei_. To był tylko koszmar senny, z którego się obudzi jak tylko trafi nad morze, gdzie miała mieć miejsce główna atrakcja tego wieczoru. Zanim jednak zdołała zrobić więcej niż jeden krok, poczuła nagle silny ból w klatce piersiowej. Miała wrażenie jakby ktoś zapalił w jej wnętrzu olbrzymią pochodnię. Z trudem złapała głębszy oddech i pomijając przymus oddalania się jak najdalej z tego miejsca, oparła się o drzewo. Za chwilę ten dziwny atak na pewno minie…

Nagle na całą okolicę rozległ się wrzask zakapturzonego mężczyzny.

- Kim ty u licha jesteś? – załkał. Jeżeli wzrok nie mylił Liny, ten, który jej wcześniej groził, klęczał bezbronny na ziemi.

- Ziemio, bądź posłuszna mej woli. – Do uszu dziewczyny doszła cicha inkantacja. Z ziemi zaczęły się wydobywać liczne pędy, które zaczęły oplatać swoją ofiarę.

- Żywioł ziemi? – spytał przerażony zakapturzony mężczyzna. Na próżno można by szukać w jego głosie wcześniejszej pewności siebie. Strach był jedyną emocją dominującą w jego tonie. – Jesteś Szarym Wilkiem?

- Możliwe. A teraz śpij niespokojnym snem. – Rozległ się chłodny, choć melodyjny tenor niebieskookiego.

Potem nastała cisza. Lina wiedziała, że zamaskowany mężczyzna zbliża się do niej. Skoro nie słyszała jego wcześniejszych kroków, to mogła mieć pewność, że pomimo panującej dźwiękowej pustki, właśnie do niej podchodzi. Czy ona miała być jego następną ofiarą? Jeżeli z taką łatwością poradził sobie z pierwszym napastnikiem, ona sama nie miała żadnych szans. Zwłaszcza, że porażające ciepło w jej klatce piersiowej skutecznie uniemożliwiało jej jakikolwiek gwałtowniejszy ruch.

- Już czujesz ból? – Głos należący do zwycięscy pojedynku rozległ się tuż nad jej głową. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że w jego tonie zaniknął wcześniejszy sarkazm.

- A co ci do tego? – odparła opryskliwie. – Skoro mnie zaraz zabijesz, to chyba wszystko jedno, co nie?

- A niby czemu miałbym cię zabijać?

- Właśnie to chciał zrobić twój poprzednik. – Zaczęła mówić nieco poirytowana, ze musi tłumaczyć tak oczywiste rzeczy. – A skoro przybyłeś tutaj zaraz po tym jak wniknęła we mnie ta… Jak ją nazywacie? Ayneres? To chyba ta moc ciebie tutaj przywiodła, co nie? A skoro ona ciebie tu przywiodła, to właśnie ona musi być twoim prawdziwym celem. No chyba, że dorabiasz sobie ratując damy z opresji, to zwracam honor. – Zakończyła sarkastycznie.

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją szafirowym spojrzeniem.

- Muszę ci przyznać, że gadane to ty masz. Pomyślunku też ci nie brakuje, ale nie masz do końca racji. Owszem, zależy mi na mocy _Ayneres_, która wniknęła w ciebie, ale nie muszę cię z tego powodu zabijać. Są milsze sposoby na odzyskanie tej mocy.

- Niby jakie? – spytała nieufnie dziewczyna.

- Ekstrakcja. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić tutaj, zwłaszcza, ze lada chwila mogą się pojawić jego towarzysze.

- To wciąż nie brzmi zbyt optymistycznie. – skomentowała sceptycznie.

- Wciąż jest to lepsza opcja niż zabijanie ciebie, nie uważasz? – zauważył nieco rozbawiony.

- Czyli co zamierzasz teraz ze mną zrobić? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

- Póki co nie jest to pytanie, co ja zamierzam, tylko co ty zamierzasz.

- A co to za różnica? Nawet jakbym ci powiedziała, że nie mam zamiaru się nigdzie stąd ruszać, chyba nie za bardzo mam możliwość postawić na swoim.

- Przy przekraczaniu granicy wymiarów różnica jest ogromna. Fakt, czy zgadzasz się na to dobrowolnie czy jesteś zmuszana, znacząco wpływa nie tylko na jakość teleportacji, ale i na twoje samopoczucie w wymiarze docelowym.

Słysząc to Lina się uśmiechnęła. Ten sen zaczynał być zupełnie powalony. Świetliste dziewczynki, wojownicy walczący mieczami rodem ze średniowiecza zamiast pistoletami, władza nad ziemią, a teraz podróż do innego wymiaru. Niss na pewno musiała jej coś dolać do tego wina. Coś naprawdę mocnego, gdyż nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyła tak realistycznej mary nocnej wzbogacanej dodatkowo przeraźliwym gorącem w płucach.

Dziewczyna podniosła się z trudem, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową. Również niełatwo jej było wziąć kolejny oddech.

- No dobra, czyli jak udam się z tobą do twojego wymiaru i poddam się tej ekstrakcji, będę mogła wrócić do mojego wymiaru, tak?

- Tak.

- No to ruszajmy.

- Przyznaję, że nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko się na to zgodzisz. – rzekł ponownie świdrując ją swoim przenikliwym, szafirowym spojrzeniem.

- Chcę aby ten sen już się skończył i tyle, czaisz?

- Sen? – spytał nieco zaskoczony.

- Uhm. – odparła ze znudzeniem dziewczyna.

- Uważasz, że to wszystko to twój sen? – dopytywał z niedowierzaniem.

- Uhm.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

- No dobra. W sumie jest mi to nawet na rękę. Może się nawet obędzie bez modyfikacji pamięci. – Westchnął i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Dziewczyna najpierw spojrzała na niego nieufnie, po czym z wahaniem podała mu własną rękę. Mężczyzna chwilę później przyłożył dwa palce do ust i wypowiedział kilka słów w nieznanym Linie języku. W rezultacie tej czynności przed dwójką pojawiło się okrągłe zakrzywienie przestrzeni. Zaraz potem niebieskooki ruszył w stronę przejścia, ciągnąc za sobą rudowłosą. Czerwonooka odwróciła się za siebie rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na swój świat, po czym pochłonęła ją ciemność.

* * *

Gdy tylko powróciła jej świadomość, poczuła palący ból. Miała wrażenie, że całe jej ciało trawi szkarłatny płomień. Chociaż miała wrażenie, że leży na zimnym marmurze, nijak nie wpływało to na straszliwe przekonanie, że zaraz spłonie żywcem. Jak z oddali dobiegł ją znajomy głos.

- Filia, do cholery, pośpiesz się z tą ekstrakcją! Moc Ayneres zaczyna szaleć!

- Ekstrakcja jest niemożliwa. – odpowiedział mu głos młodej, zaniepokojonej kobiety.

Ayneres? Ekstrakcja? Wydawało jej się, że już gdzieś słyszała te pojęcia, ale ten nieznośny ból uniemożliwiał jej wszelkie próby skupienia myśli.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – powiedziała z trudem uchylając lekko powieki. Tuż nad sobą ujrzała mężczyznę o niecodziennym wyglądzie. Lawendowe włosy, twarz o niebieskawym odcieniu i niesamowite, szafirowe tęczówki. Jej umysł ogarniał jedynie poszczególne elementy, lecz w żaden sposób nie mógł złożyć ich w całość.

- To tylko ciąg dalszy tego koszmaru. Pamiętasz? Zaraz się skończy. – odparł pozornie spokojnie, lecz Lina wiedziała, że tak nie będzie. Czuła, że tkwiąca w niej kula żywego ognia zaraz wybuchnie.

- Odsuń… się. – wydyszała. Chwilę później z jej ciała wyzwoliła się ogromna dawka surowej energii. Znajomy mężczyzna musiał błyskawicznie odskoczyć, gdyż znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku Liny, która miała wrażenie, że nie zniesie dłużej tych katuszy.

- Filia, co ty wyprawiasz?! – ponownie usłyszała krzyk człowieka o szafirowych oczach.

- Usiłuję założyć blokadę. – Raz jeszcze odpowiedział mu skoncentrowany damski głos.

- Blokadę?! Miałaś wydobyć z niej moc Ayneres!

- Panie Zelgadisie, mówiłam ci już, że ekstrakcja jest niemożliwa!

W pewnym momencie jej cierpienie zupełnie ustało. A wraz z nim zniknęło poczucie świadomości. Wszędzie otaczała ją moc. Tylko ona się liczyła. Nie było ważne kim jest, ani gdzie się znajduje. W przypływie nowej, nieznanej siły uniosła się do góry, co stanowiło dla niej niewymagającą wysiłku błahostkę. Niedaleko stała wysoka blondynka z zamkniętymi oczami ze złożonymi dłońmi. Jak wyglądałoby jej ciało, gdyby zetknęło się z tą cudowną mocą? Dziewczyna wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę. Wydobył się z niej potężny płomień. Zanim jednak trafił on do celu, tuż przed młodą kobietą rozpostarła się świetlista bariera ochronna. Niezadowolona z takiego stanu rzeczy rudowłosa już miała się przygotować następną falę energii, gdyż tuż przed nią pojawił się mężczyzna. Jego szafirowe spojrzenie spotkało się z jej płomiennymi tęczówkami, a sekundę później czerwonooka poczuła jego dłoń na swojej głowie.

W jednej chwili otaczająca ją moc się ulotniła. W umyśle z powrotem pojawiła się świadomość.

- Co się stało? – spytała wciąż nieco zamroczona.

Mężczyzna szybko wziął rękę i patrząc na stojącą niedaleko blondynkę odpowiedział:

- Myślę, że ona udzieli nam odpowiedzi.

Czerwonooka odruchowo spojrzała we wskazanym przez jego kierunku. Młoda kobieta ubrana w długie, białe szaty była właśnie w trakcie usuwania własnej bariery. Po zakończeniu tej czynności zrobiła kilka kroków w ich stronę. W czasie tej krótkie chwili, Lina poczuła, że otępienie zaczyna ustępować pełnej świadomości. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Jeszcze tak niedawno miała wrażenie, że spłonie żywcem, a teraz nie czuła nawet odrobiny tego wewnętrznego ognia. I ten moment, kiedy wydawało jej się, że powinna wyzwolić jak najwięcej tej energii… O co tu chodziło? Czy to był sen? Sen… To słowo stało się hasłem, pod wpływem którego zasypała ją masa obrazów. _Hoshi'mei_. Spadająca gwiazda. Świetlista dziewczynka. Uśmiechająca się i znikająca po umieszczeniu czegoś w jej wnętrzu. Napastnik. Drugi zamaskowany osobnik. Niebieskie oczy. Portal.

- To byłeś ty! Gdzie ty mnie zabrałeś?! – krzyknęła czerwonooka.

- Jak przestaniesz się wydzierać, to może uzyskamy jakąś odpowiedź. – zauważył chłodno jej rozmówca.

- Uspokójcie się. – wtrąciła się blondynka. – Jak się czujesz? –zwróciła się do rudowłosej, na co dziewczyna się nieco uspokoiła i odparła rzeczowo.

- Już dobrze. Nie czuję już żadnego gorąca.

- Rozumiem. Panie Zelgadisie, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale doszło do fuzji. – Tym razem skierowała swoją wypowiedź do mężczyzny.

- Do fuzji? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Filia, co chcesz dokładnie przez to powiedzieć?

- Nie mogę dokonać ekstrakcji, ponieważ moc _Ayneres_ zespoliła się z duszą tej dziewczyny, a fakt, że jej ciało przetrwało taki przepływ mocy oznacza, że ma do niej powinowactwo. Rozumiesz już? – Wbiła w niego swój wzrok.

Na chwilę zapadła głucha cisza.

- Czy możecie łaskawie przestać rozmawiać, jakby mnie tutaj nie było? – wtrąciła poirytowana Lina. – Rozumiem, że to, w co usilnie chciałam wierzyć, że było snem, jest zasraną rzeczywistością, więc może wyjaśnicie mi, co się do cholery tutaj dzieje?! Albo wiecie co, mam to w dupie. Odstawcie mnie do domu i zapomnijmy o tym, co się wydarzyło, dobra?

- Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, ze jest to niemożliwe. – rzekła łagodnie Filia.

- Niby dlaczego?- warknęła rudowłosa.

- Wniknęła w ciebie Ayneres, moc tak wielka, że jest na chwilę w stanie przyjąć cielesną postać. Normalnie bylibyśmy w stanie wyciągnąć z ciebie tą moc i pozwolić ci wrócić do domu. Ale ta moc się z tobą zintegrowała. Gdybym teraz dokonała ekstrakcji, zginęłabyś. Z drugiej strony nie panujesz nad tą mocą. Gdyby nie blokada Zelgadisa znowu wpadłabyś w szał magii.

- Szał magii? – Tak nazywano ten stan przerażającej pustki, gdzie nie istniało dla niej nic poza tą irracjonalną mocą?

- Tak. Jest to punkt, w którym mag traci kontrolę nad swoją mocą, co prowadzi do jego destrukcji.

Lina milczała przez chwilę, chłonąc nowe informacje.

- Ale skoro ta moc została zablokowana, to chyba już nie stanowię dla siebie i innych zagrożenia, prawda? Więc możecie mnie odesłać z powrotem do Atlas. – powiedziała z nadzieją dziewczyna.

- Niestety, wciąż byłabyś w niebezpieczeństwie. Widzisz, nastały niebezpieczne czasy. Pewna grupa, której członek chciał cię zabić, aby odzyskać moc Ayneres, odnalazłaby cię w okamgnieniu i przejęłaby moc Ayneres, zabijając cię. A nie możemy ryzykować twojego życia… – tłumaczyła spokojnie blondynka

- Nie wciskaj mi kitu. – wpadła jej w zdanie Lina. –Przede wszystkim nie chcecie, aby ta moc dostała się w inne ręce. A skąd mam w ogóle wiedzieć, że nie jesteście od nich gorsi? Może, gdyby nie ta fuzja, już bym była martwa? – spytała podejrzliwie.

- Wydaje mi się, że już ustaliliśmy wcześniej, że gdybym chciał cię zabić, nie sprowadzałbym cię do tego wymiaru. –wtrącił Zelgadis.

Dopiero w tym momencie dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Jego maska opadła ukazując to, co widziała już wcześniej, lecz nie zdołała złożyć strzępków spostrzeżeń w jedną całość. Z pomiędzy jego lawendowych włosów, wyglądających na dosyć sztywne, wyłaniały się długie szpiczaste uszy. Jego twarz o niebieskawym kolorze była pokryta gdzieniegdzie drobnymi kamieniami. Najdziwniejsze było to, że pomimo niecodziennego wyglądu, chłopak wydawał się Linie naprawdę przystojny.

Jak tylko złapała się na tych myślach, lekko się zarumieniła, pokręciła głową i odpowiedziała na zaczepkę.

- Być może, ale wtedy nie myślałam do końca trzeźwo. Wydawało mi się, że to jakiś cholerny sen! Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wykorzystałeś chwili mojej słabości?

- Poczekajcie. – wtrąciła Filia, widząc, że Zelgadis już się szykuje do kontynuowania przepychanki słownej. – Zacznijmy może od początku. Jestem Filia Ul Copt, główna kapłanka Ceiphieda w Rejonie Varney. A ty?

Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią nieufnie, lecz nie widziała niczego złego w ujawnieniu swojego imienia.

- Lina Inverse. – odparła krótko.

- Ten stojący obok ciebie gbur to Zelgadis Greywords, najsilniejszy wojownik w naszym Rejonie, jeden z najsilniejszych wojowników spośród wszystkich dwunastu wymiarów.

- Dwunastu wymiarów? Nie to wszystko to jakieś brednie… Może jednak Niss wsypała mi czegoś do tego wina... – Czerwonooka zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem.

- Panno Lino, to jest rzeczywistość. Im szybciej się z tym pogodzisz tym lepiej dla ciebie.

- Chyba muszę usiąść… – powiedziała dziewczyna. Powoli, bardzo powoli zaczęła w nią wsiąkać świadomość, że jest bardzo daleko od domu. Daleko od czegokolwiek, co znała…

Miała ot tak nagle uwierzyć w istnienie innych wymiarów? W istnienie magii? Z drugiej strony istniały tezy, mówiące o równoległych światach. Zwolennicy zdarzeń nadprzyrodzonych wierzyli, że w noc _Hoshi'mei_ możliwe jest pokonanie granicy między wymiarowej. Ale to wszystko nie było poparte żadnymi faktami! Jak to możliwe, że garstka obłąkańców miała rację?! Jeszcze z innego punktu widzenia słowo Ceiphied nie było jej obce. Kiedyś na pewno napatoczyła się na jakąś wzmiankę o pewnym tajemnym, starożytnym kulcie, który podobno przetrwał do czasów obecnych. Lecz jaki wniosek miała z tego wyciągnąć? Miała wierzyć w każde słowo tych ludzi?

Wtedy przypomniała sobie jak to było, kiedy jej ciało trawił płomień. Co więcej, uświadomiła sobie, że wciąż tkwi w niej delikatne ciepło, którego wcześniej nie czuła. Magia była prawdziwa. Tego doświadczyła na własnej skórze. To był racjonalny fakt, na którym mogła się oprzeć. A skoro istniała magia, to czemu nie miałyby istnieć wymiary dla ludzi magicznych?

Zanim się obejrzała zorientowała się, że stoi obok niej stabilne krzesło, na którym z ulgą się usadowiła. To samo zrobiła Filia, zaś Zelgadis zwyczajnie oparł się o ścianę z założonymi rękami i obserwował uważnie obie młode kobiety.

- Czyli gdzie dokładnie jestem? – spytała po dłuższej przerwie Lina.

- W _Eques_. – odpowiedziała od razu Filia. – Istnieje dwanaście równoległych wymiarów, natomiast w samym środku znajduje się _Eques_, kraina magii i równowagi. Jej mieszkańcami, zwanymi _Equeshan_ są osoby obdarzone magią. Magia to miecz obusieczny. Może być wykorzystywana do budowania i do niszczenia. Do podtrzymywania życia i do jego uprzykrzania. Jest to ogromna odpowiedzialność, dlatego też te osoby, które zostały obdarowane potężną magią mają za obowiązek pilnować równowagi we wszystkich wymiarach. Stąd też niektórzy nazywają nas też Strażnikami.

- W porządku. Załóżmy, że wierzę w to wszystko. Ale tak naprawdę interesuje mnie tylko to, co mam zrobić, abyście pozwolili wrócić mi do mojego świata.

- Musiałabyś nauczyć się kontrolować moc, którą zyskałaś od _Ayneres_.

Lina popatrzyła się w osłupieniu na blondynkę.

- Jak mam niby tego dokonać?

- Pan Zelgadis będzie cię uczył.

- Że co? – wtrącił się nagle podenerwowany wojownik. – Filia, myślisz, że mam na głowie za mało obowiązków i chcesz mi dołożyć opiekowanie się totalnymi nowicjuszami?!

- Phi. Nawet bym nie chciała, aby mnie uczył taki gbur jak ty. – zaperzyła się Lina. W sumie to Zelgadisa darzyła większym zaufaniem z tej dwójki, nie wspominając już o innych nieznanych jej magach, ale poczuła się nieco urażona jego reakcją na wiadomość, że miałby zostać jej mentorem.

- Wątpię, aby ktoś z tak niewyparzonym językiem jak ty był w stanie się nauczyć ode mnie czegokolwiek. – odpowiedział zjadliwie.

- Hm… czyżbyś twierdził, że jesteś tak beznadziejnym nauczycielem?

- Raczej wątpię w potencjał uczennicy.

- Przestańcie w tej chwili! – wybuchła nagle Filia. Ku zaskoczeniu i rozbawieniu Liny, spod jej długich białych szat wydobył się nagle smoczy ogon zakończony różową kokardką. Blondynka była jednak zbyt zdenerwowana, aby zwrócić uwagę na to, co tak rozbawiło czerwonooką. – Panie Zelgadisie, chyba zapominasz, że tylko twoja bariera może utrzymać tak potężną moc w ryzach, przez co jesteś jedynym kandydatem na nauczyciela panny Liny.

- Jeszcze nie powiedziałam, że chcę się od kogokolwiek uczyć. – burknęła rudowłosa.

Blondynka obdarzyła ją surowym spojrzeniem.

- W takim wypadku musiałabyś zostać tutaj do czasu aż nastanie pokój.

- To znaczy?

- Nie wiem. Ale może to być bardzo, bardzo długo. – oznajmiła dosadnie Filia.

Linę na te słowa przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

- Nie dajesz mi żadnego wyboru.

- Nie wydaje mi się, aby to było dla ciebie nieprzyjemne. Uważam, że masz naturalny talent do magii. Co więcej, wydaje mi się to dziwne, że nie urodziłaś się z mocą. – Zmarszczyła brwi i przyłożyła palec do ust. – Może to ten potencjał skłonił _Ayneres_ do wniknięcia w ciebie… – dodała szeptem bardziej sama do siebie niż do pozostałej dwójki.

- Niby na jakiej podstawie stwierdzasz, że mam naturalny talent do magii? – spytała sceptycznie rudowłosa. Nie mogła się pozbyć przekonania, że niebieskooka kobieta chce po prostu odwrócić jej uwagę od faktu, że w praktyce została więźniem tego wymiaru.

- Nawet, jak cię opanował szał magii, twoje ataki były niezwykle precyzyjne i przemyślane. Zwykle moc zaczyna się po prostu wydobywać niepowstrzymanie z ciała. U ciebie wyglądało to inaczej. Otaczała cię nierówna aura, ale skupiałaś moc w konkretne pociski energetyczne. I drugim elementem jest natura żywiołu twojej magii. Tylko najsilniejsi czarodzieje są w stanie władać żywiołami. W twoim przypadku moc niewątpliwie uformowała się w ogień. A to wszystko wydarzyło się przy twoim pierwszym w życiu kontakcie z magią. – Filii ewidentnie minął gniew pod wpływem zachwycania się potencjałem magicznym Liny. – Panie Zelgadisie. – zwróciła się do mężczyzny. – Wydaje mi się, że z panną Liną moglibyście osiągnąć Rezonans.

* * *

Zapadał już zmrok, gdy z pięknego, lecz ascetycznie urządzonego kościoła, wyszła ostatnia osoba. Ksiądz w podeszłym wieku z dobrotliwym uśmiechem na twarzy żegnał staruszkę, która zanim opuściła świątynię przeżegnała się co najmniej trzykrotnie. Dopiero, gdy jej sylwetka zniknęła z jego pola widzenia, kapłan wyjął zza strojnej fioletowej szaty paczkę papierosów. Po wyciągnięciu jednego z nich, przyłożył używkę do ust i już po chwili wydobywał się z nich ciemny dym o duszącym zapachu.

- Pieprzona dewotka. Tu się przeżegna, tam kit wciśnie, a swoje zrobi, po czym przylatuje do konfesjonału. – powiedział na głos, gładząc się po długich, siwych włosach. Drobne zmarszczki na jego poirytowanej twarzy mogły świadczyć o dojrzałym wieku, jednak żywe zielone oczy wciąż błyszczały nieprzeciętną bystrością.

- To po co tutaj siedzisz, stary dziadzie? – Nagle rozległ się drugi głos. Ksiądz uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mniej więcej dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę o ciemnych oczach, siedzącą na szczycie wykwintnej kolumny, podtrzymującej strop budynku.

- Seruś, zapominasz się! Nie wolno tak mówić do pana Guesha! – Znikąd pojawił się trzeci głos, nieco piskliwy, chociaż zdecydowanie sympatyczniejszy od wcześniejszego niskiego altu.

- Zamknij się Frena! A poza tym ile razy mówiłam, abyś tak do mnie nie mówiła!

- Seruś, mój ty bezdziurkowcu. – Tuż przed dwunastolatką zmaterializowała się druga panna. – Jestem twoją starszą siostrą. – oznajmiła ze słodkim uśmiechem. – I zawsze będziesz dla mnie małym serkiem topionym, Seruś.

- NA SHABRANIGDO I CEIPHIEDA! NIE JESTEM SEREM! MAM NA IMIĘ SERYA! – wydarła się ciemnooka.

Kapłan z rozbawieniem patrzył na dwie siostry, które pomimo więzów krwi różniły się jak ogień i woda. Długie, czarne włosy Seryi rezonowały z jej ciemnymi oczami. Zdobiła ją zwiewna długa sukienka z krótkim rękawkiem o kolorze ognistej czerwieni. Małe usta i lekko zadarty nos były elementami wspólnymi w wyglądzie obu dziewczyn, jednak Frena, przez to, że się więcej uśmiechała w przeciwieństwie do wiecznie naburmuszonego rodzeństwa, wydawała się o wiele sympatyczniejsza. Pogoda wewnętrzna drugiej z sióstr była widoczna w jej ubiorze, ukazując się w postaci spodni w łagodnym pastelowym błękicie dopasowanych do lekkiego, białego topu. Jej krótkie, jasne blond włosy podpięte z jednej strony spinką o kształcie motyla były tego samego koloru co jej oczy.

Guesh westchnął. Naprawdę uwielbiał rodzeństwo Ashley, jednak nie było czasu na beztroskie kłótnie. Mieli zadanie do wykonania.

Pstryknął palcami i na moment otoczyła go delikatna aura, co przyciągnęło uwagę kłócących się sióstr. Ciemnooka ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę po dwudziestce ubranego w czarne spodnie i ciemną bluzkę, który zajął miejsce starego księdza.

- Eee… To ty jednak nie jesteś starym dziadem?

- Właśnie to usiłowałam ci cały czas powiedzieć, pleśniaczku. – wtrąciła z ironicznym i słodkim jednocześnie uśmieszkiem Frena.

- Nie jestem… – Jej siostra wypowiedziała te słowa niemalże warcząc.

- Serya, Frena, chciałbym abyście kogoś poznały. – Guesh wtrącił, zanim nastąpiło wznowienie kłótni. W momencie, gdy uniósł dłoń, po jego prawicy zmaterializowały się dwie sylwetki zdające się podtrzymywać ogromnego mężczyznę. – To samo się tyczy was, moi drodzy. –W chwili, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa cała sala błyskawicznie wypełniła się setkami osób o twarzach skrytych w panującym w świątyni półmroku. Widząc to, Serya rozejrzała się nieco nerwowo.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jest nas aż tyle. – szepnęła.

- To również próbowałam ci powiedzieć, Seruś. – odpowiedziała cicho Frena. Powaga w jej głosie spowodowała, że Serya nawet nie zareagowała na użycie znienawidzonego zdrobnienia jej imienia.

- Jak zapewne wiecie, dokładnie wczoraj, niedaleko stąd, pojawiła się na ziemi _Ayneres _o wyjątkowo potężnej energii. – Guesh mówił pogodnym tonem, robiąc raz po raz przerwy na zaciągnięcie się papierosem i wydmuchanie dymu. – Jej wyśledzenie zleciłem pewnej parze. Podkreślałem, że jest to zadanie ogromnej wagi. I nadszedł wreszcie ten dzień… I okazało się, że _Ayneres_ trafiła w ręce przeklętych _Equeshan_. – Dopiero w ostatnim zdaniu pojawił się tak niesamowity chłód w jego tonie, że dwie siostry, które stały najbliżej, gwałtownie się cofnęły. W zielonych, bystrych oczach pojawił się bezlitosny błysk. –Jeden z wyznaczonej przeze mnie dwójki zjawił się na miejscu i nie dał rady. Wróg go najprawdopodobniej unicestwił, gdyż nie znaleźliśmy po nim żadnych śladów, nie licząc echa jego aury magicznej. Ale gdyby jego partner był na miejscu, nie tak by się to skończyło. Jednak nasz drogi Hashney nie pojawił się na scenie tego wieczoru. – Odwrócił się w stronę dwójki zamaskowanych osobników trzymających mocno poobijanego dryblasa. – Gdzie wtedy byłeś, Hashney? Składałeś raport Szaremu Wilkowi?

- Nie, panie. – Zaczął się tłumaczyć potężny mężczyzna. – To nie tak.

- A jednak pod twoją nieobecność pojawił się Szary Wilk, który nie byłby w stanie wyczuć _Ayneres_ tak szybko. Więc jaki z tego wniosek? To ty sprowadziłeś tam Szarego Wilka. – oznajmił lodowatym tonem Guesh.

- Panie, daj mi wytłumaczyć… To nie jest tak jak myślisz.

- Rozkazy naszego Czerwonego Pana były jasne i klarowne. Każdego podejrzanego o zdradę… – Wyciągnął z ust papierosa i przyłożył go do czoła Hashneya, na co mężczyzna zasyczał z bólu. – Mamy unicestwić.

Serya ujrzała malujące się na twarzy skazańca przerażenie. Nie miała pojęcia, co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić. Jeżeli Hashney zdradził, niewątpliwie zasłużył na śmierć, ale co jeśli był on niewinny? Chciała wyrazić na głos swoje przemyślenia, lecz chłód w oczach zazwyczaj przyjaznego Guesha całkowicie ją sparaliżował.

- Panie, błagam! – krzyknął potężny mężczyzna, próbując się wyzwolić z mocnego uścisku towarzyszów broni.

Białowłosy mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego uniósł gwałtownie jedną rękę. W krótkim czasie Hashney zaczął się dusić. Po paru sekundach jego ciało ogarnęły przedśmiertne drgawki. Minutę później jego ciało zwisło bezwładnie.

- Ostrzegam was, moi drodzy, każdy, kogo będę chociaż podejrzewał o współpracę z Szarym Wilkiem, właśnie tak skończy. –powiedział cicho Guesh. Echo rozniosło jego słowa po całym kościele, a mały podźwięk wzmocnił dobitnie przekaz. – Czerwony Pan wybitnie mnie przed nim ostrzegał, więc oficjalnie nadaję priorytet pozbycia się tego _Equeshan_.

- A jak niby zamierasz tego dokonać? – Z tłumu rozległ się głęboki, kobiecy głos. Pytanie zostało zadane nadzwyczaj spokojnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że chwilę wcześniej odbyła się mało przyjemna egzekucja.

- Czyżbyś wątpiła w moje metody, moja droga? – zapytał niebezpiecznie łagodnie zielonooki.

- Ależ nie. Nie chcę tylko, abyśmy stracili jednego z najlepszych dowódców naszego ruchu przez nie do końca przemyślane decyzje. – Można było usłyszeć stukot obcasów, po czym w słabym świetle ukazała się sylwetka niezwykle pięknej kobiety. Krągłe kształty podkreśliła długą czarną suknią z dwoma wcięciami na wysokości ud. Długi brązowy warkocz snuł się za właścicielką, gdy ta pokonywała odległość dzielącą ją od przywódcy.

- Jednym słowem wątpisz w moje metody. – przyznał z uśmiechem, patrząc w jej jasnobrązowe oczy.

- No cóż, przed chwilą pośrednio rozkazałeś wszystkim tutaj obecnym upolowanie Szarego Wilka za wszelką cenę. – odparła, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Co nie tylko sprowadziłoby zagładę na zebraną w tej pięknej świątyni większość, ale również ujawniłoby częściowo nasze plany.

- Mówisz tak, jakbyś dobrze znała Szarego Wilka. – Guesh zaczął się na nią patrzeć z pewnym zainteresowaniem.

- Bo tak też jest. I wiedz, że jest on o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny niż sobie wyobrażasz. Nieostrożność będzie cię kosztować życie.

- Masz zatem jakąś propozycję? – Dowódca spytał z uprzejmą ciekawością. Już dawno zniknęło jego chłodne oblicze, ustępując miejsca miłemu dżentelmenowi.

- Gdybym jej nie miała, nie zabierałabym głosu. – Uśmiechnęła się z wdziękiem.

Guesh patrzył na nią w milczeniu, dokładnie analizując nowe informacje.

- Nie widziałem ciebie tutaj wcześniej. Jak masz na imię, moja droga?

Brązowowłosa piękność obdarzyła go kolejnym uśmiechem.

- Jestem Elsevien.

* * *

**Notka odautorska**

Wiem, że nie skończyłam jeszcze pozostałych historii, ale pojawił się w mojej głowie ten pomysł i nie dał mi spokoju, dopóki go nie spisałam. Bez względu na wszystko zamierzam skończyć wszystkie rozpoczęte przeze mnie fanfiki, ale jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, abym skupiła się na jakimś konkretnym tytule, to niech mi da znać ^^


	2. Nowy Świat

Rozdział 2

_Nowy Świat_

Prawie wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Ziemia, po której stąpała, była jak rzeka – chwila nieuwagi i mogłaby się znaleźć w zupełnie innym miejscu, chociaż pozornie wyglądała jak stały bezpieczny ląd. Wyrastające z niej drzewa niemalże co chwila zmieniały swój wygląd. Potężny kasztanowiec w ciągu kilku chwil stawał się sadzonką dębu, a miejsce mizernej sosny zajmował rosły cedr. Niebo było jeszcze mniej przewidywalne. Zjawiska pogodowe przeplatały się i łączyły ze sobą w szalonym tańcu. Deszcz ze słońcem, błyskawice z wiatrem.

- Wiem, co teraz widzisz. Tak wygląda Eques, gdy nie masz kontroli nad otaczającą cię energią, a dopóki nie opanujesz energii wokół siebie, nie zawładniesz magią skrytą w twoim wnętrzu. – Rozległ się koło jej ucha spokojny, kobiecy głos.

- To jest Eques? – spytała oszołomiona rudowłosa. Trudno jej było uwierzyć, że to, co ukazywało się przed jej oczami, było prawdą. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli to był sen, to kiedy miała się z niego obudzić? Niestety, ta mara nocna trwała zdecydowanie zbyt długo, aby okazała się być iluzją. Naprawdę została uwięziona w nowym świecie, który znajdywał się bardzo daleko od tego, co znała. I jeśli chciała wrócić tam, gdzie było jej miejsce, nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko pójść za instrukcjami tego kobiecego głosu.

- Tak. Wcześniej świat wokół ciebie stabilizował Zelgadis. Eques jest miejscem, gdzie cała materia jest napełniona magią. Jeżeli nie masz kontroli nad magią, która atakuje cię z zewnątrz, wtedy twoje zmysły poddają się obcym wpływom.

Zelgadis. Lina wydała z siebie pełne poirytowania westchnięcie. Ten przemądrzały, irytujący sztywniak, jej domniemany wybawca, przez którego trafiła w to całe bagno, po usłyszeniu o Rezonansie, czymkolwiek to było, od młodej kobiety nazywanej Filią parsknął drwiącym śmiechem i nakazał blondynce przeprowadzenie rudowłosej dziewczyny przez jakiś dziwny test, po czym zniknął, zostawiając ją sam na sam z kapłanką Ceiphieda. Szybko się okazało, jak jej chwilę później wytłumaczono, że miała się nauczyć Pierwotnego Widzenia, będącego czymś na kształt pierwszego stopnia wtajemniczenia dla ludzi posługujących się magią. Przez moment panna Inverse miała ochotę odmówić wchodzenia bez namysłu w jakąś głupią gierkę wojownika, jednak po chwili zastanowienia stwierdziła, że chciałaby mu zetrzeć ten drwiący uśmieszek z twarzy.

- Jak mam to zrobić? – spytała dziewczyna. Otaczający ją chaos zaczynał ją przyprawiać o ból głowy. Pomimo faktu, że była na nogach od prawie dwudziestu czterech godzin, czuła się stosunkowo dobrze. Podejrzewała, że te dodatkowe siły były pozostałością po szale magii, ale nawet one nie dawały jej odporności na rozgrywające się przed jej oczami widowisko. Jednego była pewna: jeżeli nie opanuje Pierwotnego Widzenia, będąc w Eques, oszaleje.

- Skup się na własnej energii życiowej. Magia zaklęta w przyrodzie jest niewielka w porównaniu do siły obecności człowieka. Rozszerz swoją własną magię w taki sposób, aby to, co cię otacza uznało twoją wyższość, a jeżeli tak się stanie, ujrzysz jego prawdziwą postać. – Ponownie usłyszała kobiecy głos.

- Ale przecież magia we mnie została zapieczętowana. – zauważyła Lina.

- Owszem. Ale masz wciąż swoją energię życiową, z którą magia Ayneres się scaliła. To dało początek twojej własnej magii, której mały pierwiastek wciąż musisz czuć w sobie. Gdyby Zelgadis dał radę zapieczętować również tę drobinę zakotwiczoną w twojej energii życiowej, dałoby się dokonać ekstrakcji tej mocy. – Jak tylko rudowłosa usłyszała te słowa, skojarzyła, że to delikatne ciepło w klatce piersiowej, które czuła od momentu zakończenia szału magii, musiało być tym, o czym mówiła Filia. – Znajdź w sobie tę drobinę. Uświadom sobie, że od tego momentu jest to część ciebie. Świadomość to kontrola, która daje początek Równowadze, która jest podstawową zasadą świata magii. – Tyle wystarczyło. Gdy zajrzała w głąb siebie, błyskawicznie znalazła tę cząstkę. Kapłanka miała rację, to była część niej. To proste przekonanie, rodząc się w jej wnętrzu, stworzyło pierwszy pomost zrozumienia pomiędzy nią a krainą Eques.

Kiedy ponownie otworzyła oczy, wszystko wyglądało niemalże zwyczajnie. Pod jej stopami rosła normalna trawa. Kilka metrów dalej rosły przepiękne, liczące po sześć metrów, dęby. A za jej plecami na tle wykonanego w jasnym kamieniu dworu stała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Filia.

- Doskonale, panno Lino! – Kapłanka z radością przyklasnęła w dłonie.

Lina jednak nie spojrzała na młodą kobietę. Z zachwytem obserwowała zachodzące słońce na tle iście czerwonego nieba. Dopiero wtedy dojrzała maleńkie, fioletowawe iskierki otaczające złoty glob. Gdy się dokładniej rozejrzała, zrozumiała, co jej nie do końca pasowało w tym krajobrazie. We wszystkim widziała pierwiastek mocy – dowód na to, że Filia mówiła prawdę – w Eques cała materia była napełniona magią. Na chwilę cały niepokój związany z przybyciem do tego nowego świata zniknął. Istnienie tej nieznanej energii stało się tak naturalne, że czerwonooka zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak mogła kiedykolwiek w nią wątpić.

- Widzisz, panie Zelgadisie? Poszło dokładnie, jak mówiłam. – kontynuowała zadowolona z siebie blondynka. Lina zareagowała dopiero na imię Zelgadisa, odwracając się za siebie.

- Czyli jednak byłeś w pobliżu. – powiedziała mało przyjemnie Lina, mierząc maga podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Owszem. – skomentował krótko. – Zobaczymy, jak ci pójdzie jutro. – dodał, po czym zwrócił się do Filii. – Filia, zaprowadź jutro rano Linę na pole Venn. Ja póki co mam do wykonania obchód w Atlas.

- Myślisz, że natrafisz na jakieś dodatkowe poszlaki? – spytała kapłanka.

- Możliwe. – odparł, a następnie założył na głowę szary kaptur i chwilę później zniknął.

- Chodzi o tę grupę, której członkiem był ten, co zaatakował Ayneres? – Lina wytrąciła pytaniem blondynkę z chwilowej zadumy.

- Istnieje taka możliwość. – przyznała ostrożnie niebieskooka.

Rudowłosa przez chwilę mierzyła blondynkę bacznym spojrzeniem.

- Skoro muszę tu chwilowo zostać, chcę dokładnie rozumieć swoje położenie. Więc myślę, że mam prawo do uzyskania szczerych odpowiedzi na moje pytania. – powiedziała, patrząc się Filii prosto w oczy.

Kapłanka Ceiphieda uśmiechnęła się trochę ironicznie w odpowiedzi.

- Jak najbardziej. – potwierdziła. – Myślałam tylko, że interesuje cię tylko sposób jak najszybszego powrotu do twojego świata. Dlatego nieco się zdziwiłam, że zadajesz pytania dotyczące jednego z najważniejszych problemów Eques.

- To przez tą grupę jestem tutaj uziemiona, więc to chyba naturalne, że chcę wiedzieć o nich więcej, co nie? – spytała poirytowana Lina.

- Wiesz, część dziewczyn na twoim miejscu schowałaby się w kąciku i zaczęłaby histeryzować. – zauważyła kapłanka.

- A co by z tego przyszło dobrego?

- Zdecydowanie nic. – przyznała Filia, wzruszając ramionami. – Mam propozycję. Napijmy się herbaty… - W tym momencie nastąpiło głośne burknięcie, gdy Linie napój skojarzył się zjedzeniem, co przypomniało jej o tym, jak szalenie była głodna. – Zjedzmy coś. – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. – A przy okazji odpowiem na twoje pytania.

Lina uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- No, teraz gadasz do rzeczy.

Po tych ustaleniach dwie młode kobiety ruszyły w stronę nieco onieśmielającego, potężnego dworu. Można by pomyśleć, że po ich odejściu na pięknym terenie otaczającym budynek nie dało by się znaleźć żywej duszy, jednakże byłoby to mylne przypuszczenie.

- Myślałem, że miałeś ruszyć na obchód, Zelgadisie. – W cieniu wielkiego dębu, rozległ się rozbawiony męski głos.

- Nie ruszę na żaden obchód, dopóki nie usłyszę celu twojej wizyty. – odparł chłodno stojący nieopodal mag.

- Oj, zawsze jesteś taki poważny i oficjalny. Jestem przecież tylko przyjacielem wpadającym z wizytą. – kontynuował mężczyzna, uśmiechając się beztrosko do poirytowanego rozmówcy.

Zelgadis zmierzył nowo przybyłego nieufnym spojrzeniem. Za każdym razem, gdy zjawiał się ten osobnik o półdługich fioletowych włosach, odziany w beżową tunikę, szare spodnie i ciemną pelerynę, podpierając się dla zabawy laską zakończoną czerwonym kamieniem, musiało się wydarzyć coś niepokojącego. Xelloss Metallium zawsze był zwiastunem nadchodzącego chaosu.

- Na pewno nie jesteś przyjacielem i nigdy nie robisz nic bez powodu. – przerwał mu chłodno wojownik. – Dlatego pytam się raz jeszcze, co cię tutaj sprowadza?

- Jesteś naprawdę niesprawiedliwy. Nie chcesz przyjmować starego przyjaciela, a na boku sprowadzasz do Eques całkiem ciekawe osóbki. – rzekł niby od niechcenia Xelloss, przez cały czas mrużąc zabawnie oczy.

- A co cię ona obchodzi? – spytał rozdrażniony mag.

- Chciałem cię tylko ostrzec. Może oni jeszcze o niej nie wiedzą, ale wśród nich jest ktoś, kto szybko może odkryć, jak zamierzacie obłaskawić moc Ayneres. – powiedział cicho nowo przybyły, uchylając lekko powieki. Spojrzenie zimnych, fioletowych tęczówek przerażało zwyczajnych ludzi. Natomiast tych, którzy znali Xellossa, powiadamiało o momencie, w którym tajemniczy osobnik zaczynał być śmiertelnie poważny.

- Chyba nie masz na myśli… – Zelgadis otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Tak. Podobno w ich szeregi wstąpiła Elsevien. – odparł krótko Xelloss.

Po bardzo długiej ciszy wojownik wykrztusił z siebie:

- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? Jaki masz w tym interes?

Fioletowowłosy z powrotem przymrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To tajemnica. – oznajmił i chwilę później zniknął.

* * *

Pomieszczenie, do którego Filia zaprowadziła swojego gościa, miało dosyć osobisty charakter. Lina nie musiała się długo zastanawiać, aby dojść do wniosku, że znajduje się w pokoju gościnnym kapłanki Ceiphieda. Pokój może nie był zbyt duży, ale z pewnością sprawiał przytulne wrażenie. Na samym środku znajdywał się stół o kształcie elipsy otoczony czterema gustownymi krzesłami. W głębszej części stały dwa wygodne fotele zajmujące obie strony kominka, w którym wesoło iskrzył się ogień. Główną zawartość lokum stanowiła przepiękna kolekcja najróżniejszych filiżanek leżących bezpiecznie za szklaną otoczką wystawnego kredensu. Tuż obok uroczej zastawy znajdywały się drzwi prowadzące zapewnie, jak się domyślała rudowłosa, do sypialni.

- To, jak pewnie zauważyłaś, jest moja część mieszkalna. Rozgość się. – Blondynka wskazała jej gestem krzesło najbliżej kominka.

Lina zrobiła, jak jej powiedziała gospodyni i od razu wypowiedziała na głos zdanie, które cisnęło jej się na usta, od kiedy weszła do tego pomieszczenia.

- Jakoś tak inaczej wyobrażałam sobie wnętrze pokoju osoby związanej z magią.

- To, że mamy moc, nie oznacza, że tak bardzo różnimy się od innych ludzi. – odparła z uśmiechem Filia.

- Hm… A ty na pewno jesteś człowiekiem? – spytała Lina.

Słysząc to, blondynka w jednej chwili się zdenerwowała.

- A niby czemu nie?! – warknęła.

- Dlatego. – odpowiedziała rudowłosa, wskazując na smoczy ogon zakończony różową kokardką, który wydostał się spod sukienki kapłanki niemalże natychmiast po wydaniu przez nią pierwszego dźwięku poirytowania.

Filia powoli odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na własny ogon. Nie miała zbyt zadowolonej miny, ale po chwili uspokoiła się i ciężko westchnęła.

- Trzeba ci przyznać, że jesteś bystra. Chociaż w trochę irytującym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Lina uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Mimo wszystko uznam to za komplement. Więc czekam na twoją opowieść. – odparła, bez wątpienia odnosząc się do całkiem niedawnej obietnicy młodej kobiety.

Filia zrezygnowana opadła na krzesło.

- No cóż, jedynym pocieszeniem w tym wszystkim jest to, że dasz pewnie nieźle popalić panu Zelgadisowi. – powiedziała blondynka bardziej do siebie niż do gościa. – Ale może zanim przystąpię do udzielania konkretnych odpowiedzi, jak już wspominałam, coś zjemy?

- O tak! – przyznała z entuzjazmem czerwonooka, której kiszki grały marsza.

Gospodyni klasnęła w dłonie i już po chwili cały stół zapełnił się niewyobrażalnymi pysznościami.

- Za pomocą magii robicie również jedzenie? – spytała rudowłosa. Miała wielką ochotę rzucić się na stojące przed nią dania, ale mimo wszystko chciała wiedzieć, co je.

- Nie. Te dania zostały wcześniej przygotowane przez naszą uzdrowicielką, której hobby jest gotowanie. Magia służy tylko do szybszego transportu. – wyjaśniła niebieskooka.

Niższa dziewczyna jednak nie słuchała dalszej części wyjaśnienia, tylko rozpoczęła biesiadowanie. Filia w ogromnym szoku patrzyła, jak drobna, niewielka osoba pokonuje porcję dla trzech dorosłych mężczyzn w ciągu dwudziestu minut. Dopiero po zakończeniu posiłku na twarzy Liny pojawiło się błogie rozmarzenie.

- Zawsze tyle jesz? – spytała wciąż zdezorientowana kapłanka Ceiphieda. Przez ostatnie pół godziny popijała jedynie herbatkę na uspokojenie.

- Jak najbardziej. – odparła niezwykle zadowolona z siebie niższa dziewczyna.

- Rozumiem. A myślałam, że pan Gourry jest niepokonany w tym temacie… – Blondynka wymruczała pod nosem tak cicho, że jej gość chyba nie zdołał jej usłyszeć.

- No dobrze, więc wytłumacz mi, kim jest ta grupa rywalizująca z wami o moc Ayneres. – oznajmiła nagle Lina.

- To będzie dłuższa historia, więc może przesiądziemy się na fotele? Będzie nam wygodniej. –zaproponowała Filia.

Rudowłosa w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową i młode kobiety zgodnie podniosły się z krzeseł i usiadły na komfortowych siedzeniach przy kominku.

- Aby zrozumieć, kim jest ta grupa, musisz wiedzieć, jak wygląda historia świata magicznego. – Kapłanka rozpoczęła swoją opowieść, wpatrując się przez cały czas w ogień. – Dawno, dawno temu walczyły ze sobą dwa bóstwa. Rubinooki Shabranigdo – bóg zła oraz Płomienny Smok Ceiphied – jego jasny odpowiednik. W momencie, gdy ścierała się ich moc: czarna magia oraz święta magia dochodziło do powstania magii chaosu, nazywanej jednocześnie magią tworzenia. W wyniku działania tej siły na przemian tworzyły się wymiary, a w tym samym czasie ta moc doprowadzała stworzone światy do destrukcji. Ta walka, będąca motorem formowania się wszechświata, trwała przez wiele tysięcy, a może nawet milionów lat. W pewnym momencie dwójka tytanów znużyła się wiecznie nie rozstrzygającą się bitwą i zapadła w sen. Wtedy zaczęło się rozwijać życie w wymiarach, które przetrwały. Powstało wiele ras, lecz dwie z nich były najpotężniejsze: stworzone z czystej mocy Shabranigdo Mazoku oraz stworzone z czystej mocy Ceiphieda Shinzoku. Od tego momentu Mazoku i Shinzoku, zwane też Demonami i Smokami, kontynuowały walkę swoich bezpośrednich twórców. W pewnym momencie siły Shinzoku niemalże zwyciężyły, już prawie doprowadziły do anihilacji wroga… I właśnie wtedy stało się coś, co odmieniło całkowicie charakter tej wojny… – Filia na moment zamilkła.

- Co takiego się stało? – dopytywała Lina, którą ewidentnie wciągnęła ta historia.

- Właśnie wtedy świat niemalże przestał istnieć. – Oczy opowiadającej zamgliły się. – Wszyscy dowiedzieli się wtedy w niesamowicie bolesny sposób, że istnienie dobra bez zła nie jest możliwe. Dlatego walka Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda będzie trwała po wieczne czasy. Oba bóstwa wiedziały, że anihilacja przeciwnika będzie tożsama ze śmiercią zwycięzcy. A jednocześnie jako naturalne przeciwieństwa muszą toczyć ze sobą bój. Nie mogą żyć razem, lecz nie mogą żyć oddzielnie. Taka jest prawda o naszym świecie.

- Ale mówiłaś przecież, że oba bóstwa zapadły w sen. – zauważyła rudowłosa.

- Zapadły w sen w świecie materialnym. Natomiast w świecie duchowym ich walka trwa nawet w tej chwili, jak rozmawiamy. Ścierające się kawałki mocy czasami przechodzą jednak do świata materialnego w postaci Ayn albo, w przypadku większej dawki energii, ta moc zyskuje na chwilę materialną, niemalże ludzką postać i staje się Ayneres. – wytłumaczyła kapłanka Ceiphieda, spoglądając na swoją rozmówczynię.

Czerwonooka podświadomie przyłożyła dłoń do klatki piersiowej.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to, co we mnie wniknęło, to odłamek mocy Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak. – przyznała blondynka. – Wiem, że nawet na tle opowieści magicznych, może to brzmieć wybitnie absurdalnie, ale na to wskazują badania wielu Equeshan.

- No dobra. – stwierdziła Lina, podpierając głowę na jednej ręce. Faktycznie ilość tych rewelacji zaczynała ją przerastać. – Pomińmy to na razie. Co się stało, gdy okazało się, że Shinzoku nie mogły zabić Mazoku?

- Obie strony konfliktu zostały zmuszone do znalezienia innego sposobu na rozstrzygnięcie swojego sporu. Jednocześnie pojawiło się wtedy inne zagrożenie. Niektórzy ludzie również bywali czasami obdarzeni mocą. Jedni się z nią rodzili, w innych wnikała Ayn, jednak wielu z nich nie potrafiło się nią posługiwać. A taki nieporządek w przepływie mocy, również mógł się przyczynić do zniszczenia świata. Stało się wtedy jasne, że Smoki i Mazoku mogą kontynuować swój konflikt, taka była w końcu ich natura, ale tylko w momencie, gdy będzie zachowana Równowaga. Utrzymanie Równowagi stało się warunkiem koniecznym, który musiał zostać spełniony, aby świat mógł istnieć nadal. I wtedy pojawił się pomiędzy siłami Smoków i Demonów Lei Magnus – człowiek obdarzony ogromną mocą, równającą się z siłami najpotężniejszych Mazoku i Shinzoku oraz niezwykłą mądrością. To on ustanowił nowy porządek, tworząc prawa Eques, ustanawiając ją ostoją Równowagi naszego wszechświata. Jako że Eques ma szczególne położenie, znajdując się w punkcie nakładania się na siebie wszystkich dwunastu wymiarów, wyznaczenie tego miejsca na strażnicę Równowagi było naturalnym posunięciem. Od tego momentu najpotężniejsze istoty obdarzone magią, szanujące zasadę Równowagi, pełniły funkcję Equeshan zwanymi też Strażnikami. W tym samym czasie Smoki i Mazoku na skutek różnych działań podzieliły pomiędzy siebie dwanaście wymiarów, w rezultacie czego w sześciu z nich większe wpływy mają Shinzoku a w pozostałych Mazoku. Konflikt trwa nadal, otwarta wojna jest zabroniona poprzez zasadę Równowagi, lecz wciąż przeklęte Demony wymyślają przebrzydłe sposoby przejęcia władzy w nienależących do nich wymiarach. – zakończyła Filia z widoczną irytacją na twarzy.

- Czyli jesteś po prostu przedstawicielką Shinzoku. – wtrąciła Lina.

- Zgadza się, chociaż nie myślałam, że tak szybko będę musiała się do tego przyznać komuś zupełnie nowemu. – odparła nieco poirytowana blondynka. – Jednak jak mam być precyzyjna, to należę do Ryozoku. Shinzoku nazywamy tylko czterech najwyższych przedstawicieli. Smokami nazywamy w zasadzie też tylko Ryozoku, a nie Shinzoku.

- Skoro nazywacie siebie Smokami i masz smoczy ogon to oznacza, że możesz się zamieniać w smoka?

- Zgadza się. – odparła z dumą Filia.

- Ale możesz przyjąć ludzką postać.

- Dokładnie.

- Z Mazoku jest podobnie?

- Oczywiście, że nie! – obruszyła się Ryozoku. – Jak śmiesz przypuszczać, że te paskudne, szumowiny są w stanie przyjąć tak piękną i szlachetną formę, jaką jest forma smoka?!

- Wybacz, dowiedziałam się o istnieniu tych „szumowin" minutę temu. – Rudowłosa zauważyła nieco ironicznie. Nie przejmowała się jednak, że poruszyła drażliwy temat i z powrotem skierowała rozmowę na interesujące ją tory. – To jak ta historia prowadzi do odpowiedzi na moje pierwsze pytanie?

Smoczyca po chwili się uspokoiła i kontynuowała opowieść.

- No cóż, jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku wszelkich reguł, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto jednak będzie chciał je złamać. W historii pojawiło się wiele istot o potężnej mocy, które nie zgadzały się z ustanowionym porządkiem. Zgodnie z przyjętymi prawami w Eques, takie jednostki należało albo pozbawić mocy albo w przypadku, gdy ekstrakcja mocy nie była możliwa, wtrącić je do oddzielnego wymiaru, z którego nie ma ucieczki, zwanego Ruelzaar. W pewnym momencie okazało się, że się myliliśmy, komuś w niewiadomo jaki sposób udało się uciec z Ruelzaar. I to był początek kłopotów. Wcześniej nawet najpotężniejszych przeciwników systemu udawało się pochwycić i sprawić, aby nie stanowili zagrożenia. Od jakiegoś czasu staje się to coraz trudniejsze. Mamy podstawy by twierdzić, że te osoby stworzyły zorganizowaną grupę. Nie wiemy co dokładnie planują, ale z pewnością nie jest to nic dobrego. W chwili obecnej polują na Ayn i Ayneres, niewątpliwie aby się wzmocnić. Tyle wiemy na dzień dzisiejszy.

- I chcecie zlikwidować tę grupę tylko na podstawie przypuszczeń, że knują coś niedobrego? – spytała nieco lekceważąco Lina.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Filia spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. – Do tego czasu natrafiliśmy na kilkadziesiąt śladów ich działalności. Są nimi najczęściej zwłoki osób, którym siłą odebrano moc.

Rudowłosą przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. We wzroku jej rozmówczyni było coś, co kazało jej wierzyć, że jej słowa nie są żadną opowiastką, aby jej koniecznie wmówić, że znalazła się po tej lepszej stronie barykady.

- Dlatego nie możemy pozwolić ci odejść. – kontynuowała niebieskooka. – Gdybyś wróciła do swojego świata, z pewnością by cię znaleźli i zabili. Naturalnie nie chcemy też, aby moc Ayneres, a właściwie powinnam już mówić – twoja moc, nie trafiła w ich ręce.

- Ale jednocześnie chcecie użyć mocy Ayneres do swoich celów. Mogę ci uwierzyć bez żadnych dodatkowych dowodów w to, że wasi przeciwnicy nie byliby dla mojego przypadku lepszą alternatywą. – Wciąż pamiętała bezlitosne złote tęczówki człowieka, który bez wątpienia chciał ją zabić. – Z drugiej strony przedstawiasz mi Equeshan jako jedyne słuszne stowarzyszenie, nad którym nikt nie sprawuje dodatkowej kontroli. W to tak łatwo nie uwierzę. Może inni się wam sprzeciwiają, bo Eques nie jest ostoją takiej sprawiedliwości, o jakiej mi mówisz. – wtrąciła Lina, obdarzając kapłankę Ceiphieda uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Wierz mi, że jeżeli faktycznie opanujesz swoją moc. – Smoczyca podkreśliła słowo „swoją". – Nikt nie będzie mógł zmuszać cię do czegokolwiek, chyba że będziesz łamać prawo Równowagi. Nie przeczę, że Eques nie jest doskonałą instytucją. Mi samej niektóre posunięcia się nie podobają. Lecz dotychczas nie udało się stworzyć lepszego systemu. Samo zmuszenie do współpracy Smoków, Demonów i ludzi jest niemalże cudem. I często na tym tle dochodzi do konfliktów pośród wielu Strażników. Ale w tej jednej sprawie wszyscy są jednomyślni. Nie wolno dopuścić do zakłócenia Równowagi.

Rudowłosa siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu, trawiąc usłyszane informacje. To wszystko brzmiało chwilami po prostu niedorzecznie! Z drugiej strony, jeżeli przyjęła założenie, że magia naprawdę istnieje, to cała ta historia mniej lub bardziej tworzyła pewną w miarę logiczną całość. Nie miała jednak wątpliwości, że Filia nie mówi jej o wszystkim. Postanowiła nie podejmować w chwili obecnej żadnych decyzji. Prędzej czy później pozna wszystkie aspekty swojej nowej sytuacji i dopiero wtedy będzie mogła coś zdziałać. W tym momencie mówili jej, że powinna opanować „swoją" moc. Wydawało się to dosyć rozumnym posunięciem. Niewątpliwie szał magii był niebezpieczny zarówno dla niej, jak i dla otoczenia. Nie mogłaby w takim stanie wrócić do Atlas. Nie w przypadku, gdy stanowiła zagrożenie dla wszystkich, którzy ją otaczali. Z drugiej strony nauka magii, nie potrafiła tego jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, jakoś dobrze jej się kojarzyła. Czuła, że temacie dotyczącym mocy, mogła tym ludziom zaufać.

- A czym jest Rezonans? – spytała nagle.

Filia ponownie obserwowała tlące się w kominku płomienie.

- Gdy spotkają się dwie osoby o zbliżonym poziomie mocy, możliwe jest znaczne zwiększenie ich mocy. W momencie łączenia tych dwóch mocy dochodzi do jej zwielokrotnienia. Taki proces nazywamy Rezonansem. Niestety znalezienie takiej osoby, która miałaby podobną moc do naszej, jest dosyć trudne. A idealne zgranie jest jeszcze trudniejsze. Najczęściej Rezonansu mogą uzyskać bliźnięta. Z tego względu, że rzadko kto posiada bliźniacze rodzeństwo, przy szkoleniu wojowników stara się ich łączyć według zbliżonego poziomu mocy. W takim przypadku stosunkowo często zachodzi przynajmniej niewielki Rezonans, który i tak jest źródłem znacznego przypływu mocy. Natomiast tej grupie jakimś cudem udaje się znajdywać pary zdolne do osiągania naprawdę zaawansowanego Rezonansu. Dlatego w krótkim czasie mogą zacząć stanowić dla nas naprawdę poważne zagrożenie. A gdyby panu Zelgadisowi udało się osiągnąć z kimś Rezonans… Przy takiej mocy przynajmniej nasz wymiar nie musiałby się już niczego obawiać.

- Zelgadisowi z nikim nie udało się osiągnąć Rezonansu? – spytała Lina. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego Filia tak nalegała, aby dziewczyna zaczęła się uczyć magii.

- Jego problem polega na tym, że jest zbyt silny. W naszym wymiarze nie ma nikogo, kto by mu dorównywał. Jednak ty panno Lino, gdybyś uzyskała kontrolę nad swoją mocą, myślę że byś mu dorównała. – W oczach Smoczycy pojawił się ten sam entuzjazm, jak przy pierwszym razie, jak wspomniała o Rezonansie.

W jednej chwili rudowłosa poczuła się mocno poirytowana.

- Wiesz co, teraz mogę trochę zrozumieć reakcję Zelgadisa. – Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Lina wciąż uważała to za nieco obraźliwe. – Oczekujesz, że świeżo upieczona adeptka magii jak ja opanuje coś tak obezwładniającego? Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. – powiedziała mało przyjemnie. Im dłużej wspominała przebłyski resztek świadomości z czasu szału magii, tym większą miała świadomość, ile mocy się w niej znajdywało.

- Możliwe, że nie wiem, ale Zelgadis rozumie twoje położenie znacznie lepiej niż ci się wydaje. – odparła wesoło blondynka. Niezbyt sympatyczna odzywka jej rozmówczyni bynajmniej nie ostudziła jej zapału.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytała z powątpiewaniem rudowłosa.

- Nie wolno mi zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Pan Zelgadis nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył. Ale myślę, że jak przyjdzie odpowiedni czas, sam ci wszystko opowie. – odparła blondynka, patrząc jednocześnie na zegarek. – Ale jest już późno! – Dochodziła północ. – Może już wystarczy na dzisiaj? Masz za sobą ciężki dzień, panno Lino.

- To prawda. – przyznała czerwonooka. Dopiero, gdy uświadomiła sobie, jak jest już późno, zdała sobie sprawę z własnego zmęczenia.

- Zaprowadzę cię do naszej sypialni gościnnej. Myślę, że będziesz się tam dobrze czuła.

Lina pokiwała tylko głową i ruszyła za kapłanką Ceiphieda. Faktycznie musiała się wyspać, aby mieć siły na przeanalizowanie wszystkiego, co usłyszała. Zwłaszcza, że miała świadomość, że nie została poinformowana o wszystkich aspektach swojego położenia.

* * *

Od kiedy pamiętała, co pewien czas śniła ten sam sen. Po przebudzeniu nigdy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jego treści, ale za każdym razem towarzyszyła jej dziwna mieszanka smutku i nienawiści. W myślach porównywała to nieprzyjemne wrażenie do sytuacji, w której nieświadomie zjadłaby coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego, a o czym świadczyłby jedynie paskudny posmak w ustach. Ta nieco abstrakcyjna metafora dosyć dobrze oddawała nietypowość tego doświadczenia. Wiedziała, że gdzieś w jej podświadomości tkwił koszmar, którego nie chciała do siebie dopuścić, tylko na podstawie tego niemiłego odczucia i pojedynczych obrazów zupełnie nie składających się na jedną całość.

W ostatnich latach ten sen pojawiał się coraz rzadziej. Już niemalże zapomniała o jego istnieniu, gdy postanowił o sobie przypomnieć właśnie w momencie, kiedy naprawdę miała się o co martwić. Świetliste dziewczynki. Nowe wymiary. Magia. Jedni magiczni ludzie. Drudzy magiczni ludzie… chcący ją na dodatek zabić. O tak, zdecydowanie miała powody do narzekań, więc ten nieprzyjemny koszmar naprawdę nie poprawiał jej nastroju.

Lina Inverse jednak nigdy nie należała do osób zbyt długo przejmujących się przykrymi sytuacjami. Była niewątpliwie człowiekiem czynu i potrafiła się znaleźć w każdej sytuacji. Po przemyśleniu swojego położenia podjęła jedną ważną decyzję. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, podniosła się z łóżka w pełni wypoczęta i z jasnym planem działania. Może trafienie do Eques nie było jednak takie złe…

* * *

Aby znaleźć się na polu Venn, trzeba było odbyć półtoragodzinny spacer, przechadzając się piękną alejką otoczoną potężnymi dębami. Ta wycieczka niewątpliwie miała niezrównane walory estetyczne, ale jednak dla osoby, która znalazła się w świecie wypełnionym magią, piesza wędrówka była mało emocjonującym sposobem przemieszczania się.

- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego w świecie pełnym magii mam pokonywać taki szmat drogi na piechotę? – spytała nieco poirytowana rudowłosa. Naprawdę nie miała nic przeciwko spacerom. Była doskonałym piechurem. Ale przybywając do świata, w którym cała materia była przepełniona magią, spodziewała się bardziej ekscytujących wrażeń.

- Bo jeszcze nie opanowałaś teleportacji. – wyjaśniła krótko Filia. – Im bardziej będziesz biegła w tajnikach mocy, tym mniej będziesz zmuszona do takich spacerów. Zresztą jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu.

Lina wydała z siebie okrzyk zniecierpliwienia.

- Powtarzasz mi to już od godziny!

Zanim Filia zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, w jednej chwili cały otaczający je krajobraz uległ zmianie. Leśna ścieżka zniknęła, ustępując miejsca ogromnej, zdającej się nie mieć końca, łące.

- O już, jesteśmy na miejscu. – poprawiła się z uśmiechem blondynka.

Rudowłosa już otwierała usta, aby coś odwarknąć, kiedy coś dziwnego przykuło jej uwagę.

- Co to za trawa? – spytała. – Jest jakaś inna od trawy otaczającej wasz dwór. – Odnosiła się do ciemnej aury unoszącej się nad łąką. Po opanowaniu Pierwotnego Widzenia była w stanie bez problemu wyczuć magiczną atmosferę tego, co ją otaczało.

- Masz rację. – Nagle za jej plecami rozległ się męski głos. – To specjalny rodzaj trawy pochłaniający nadwyżkę mocy. Dzięki temu łatwiej jest zapanować nad niestabilną energią.

Czerwonooka natychmiast się odwróciła i ujrzała młodego chłopaka o lawendowych włosach ubranego w szare spodnie i w tego samego koloru tunikę. Dopiero gdy ujrzała szafirowe tęczówki, rozpoznała nowo przybyłego.

- Zelgadis?

- Yhm. – przytaknął obojętnie.

- To jest normalna postać pana Zelgadisa. – Pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem kapłanka Ceiphieda, stając pomiędzy tą dwójką. – W momencie zagrożenia pan Zelgadis przyjmuje… – Na chwilę się zawahała. – …tamtą postać.

- To każdy w tym wymiarze może zmieniać dowolnie postać? – spytała Lina, ignorując fakt, że atmosfera na chwilę zrobiła się cięższa.

- Gdyby tak było, na pewno nie zdecydowałbym się na tamtą formę. – odparł ponuro Zelgadis.

- A co jest niby z nią nie w porządku?

Wojownik obdarzył ją ewidentnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

- No to jest chyba oczywiste.

- No chyba jednak nie. – odparła rudowłosa. – To wyjaśnicie mi o co chodzi z tymi przemianami, czy nie? – dodała zniecierpliwiona, widząc tylko zaskoczenie na twarzy maga i lekki uśmiech na twarzy blondynki, która jeszcze przed chwilą wydawała się być nieco zaniepokojona.

- Tylko Ryozoku mogą się zmieniać w smoki. To jest cecha charakterystyczna dla naszej rasy. Natomiast w przypadku pana Zelgadisa wygląda to trochę inaczej. Ta…

- Powiedzmy, że jest to wynik pewnych eksperymentów magicznych. – Mężczyzna wszedł jej w zdanie. – Z których na pewno bym nie korzystał, gdyby nie wymagała tego sytuacja. – oznajmił tonem kończącym wszelką dyskusję. – Więc może weźmiemy się za to, za co mamy się zabrać?

- Hm… wczoraj odniosłam wrażenie, że nie za bardzo miałeś ochotę na zostanie moim nauczycielem. – zauważyła złośliwie Lina.

- Opanowałaś Pierwotne Widzenie dosyć szybko. To świadczy, że może nie będzie to aż takie marnotrawstwo czasu, jak myślałem na początku. – przyznał, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

W oczach rudowłosej pojawił się błysk satysfakcji.

- Czyli zdecydowałeś się zostać moim nauczycielem… Ale ja jeszcze nie zgodziłam się na pobieranie nauk.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytała nieco zaalarmowana Filia.

- Wczoraj wiele się wydarzyło. Dostałam od ciebie kilka informacji, chociaż wciąż są rzeczy, o których nie raczyłaś wspomnieć. Przemyślałam to dokładnie i musimy ustalić jedną rzecz. Jeżeli zostanę tutaj, aby uczyć się magii, moje życie w Atlas stanie w miejscu. A mam tam zacząć studia i codziennie pracowałam, aby na nie zarobić. Jeżeli uda mi się z Zelgadisem osiągnąć Rezonans, będzie to dla was ogromna korzyść, więc myślę, że mam prawo do ubiegania się o wynagrodzenie. – oznajmiła bez skrępowania.

Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. A moment później dało się usłyszeć śmiech maga. Lina nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że wiecznie poważnemu wojownikowi naprawdę jest z nim do twarzy.

- To w sumie sprawiedliwe żądanie. – skomentował, po czym spojrzał na Filię. – Nasza smocza kapłanka na pewno z radością się tym zajmie.

Młoda kobieta zupełnie pobladła. Jeżeli ta dziewczyna miała takie wymagania finansowe, jaki miała apetyt, ich budżet mógł się znaleźć w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie.

- Jakiej stawki oczekujesz? – zwróciła się ostrożnie do czerwonookiej.

- Hm… Gdybym wciąż mieszkała bezstresowo w Atlas, spokojnie zarobiłabym 2000 sztuk złota przez miesiąc. Tutaj zostałam wplątana w śmiertelnie przerażające rozgrywki, prawie straciłam życie, więc rozumiesz, musi się w moim wynagrodzeniu znaleźć również odszkodowanie za wciągnięcie pięknej, młodej, niewinnej dziewczyny, która ma całe życie przed sobą, w tak niebezpieczną sprawę. Sama wspominałaś o moim niesamowitym potencjale, ale wezmę jednak poprawkę, że jestem mimo wszystko początkująca, więc powiedzmy, że 10000 sztuk złota będzie wystarczającym pocieszeniem. – zakończyła z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- ILE?! – wrzasnęła Filia. – To jest absolutnie niemożliwe!

- W zasadzie te wymagania zostały odpowiednio uargumentowane. – wtrącił Zelgadis.

- Po kogo stronie ty stoisz?! Władze Seyrun nigdy się na coś takiego nie zgodzą!

- Sprawy finansowe to nie moja działka. – odparł krótko, wzruszając ramionami w oczywisty sposób zrzucając wszystko na koleżankę po fachu.

Ryozoku wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech.

- Panno Lino, obawiam się, że niestety mogę ci zaoferować, jedynie 6000 sztuk złota i ani monety więcej!

- Hm… No dobra, znaj moje dobre serce. Ewentualnie mogę zejść do 9500 sztuk złota.

- Panno Lino!

- Wybacz, muszę zadbać o odpowiednią motywację dla siebie. Idea Równowagi jest niezwykle zacna, ale nie wynagrodzi mi ona stresu i niebezpieczeństw, przez jakie musiałam i będę musiała przechodzić. – oznajmiła ze stoickim spokojem Lina.

Zapadła cisza. Widać było, że Smoczyca mocno bije się z myślami.

- 8000 sztuk złota. – wycedziła przez zęby.

- Hm…. – Rudowłosa zaczęła się ostentacyjnie zastanawiać. – Niech będzie. – oznajmiła z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę do blondynki na przypieczętowanie umowy.

Kapłanka Ceiphieda niechętnie uścisnęła dłoń nowej koleżanki.

- A na początku wydawałaś się taka niewinna.

- Czytaj: podatna na manipulację?

- Nie… Po prostu niewinna.

- To miałaś całkowitą rację. Jak najbardziej jestem niewinna.

- Niewinna? Ty? Ech, dobra, zostawiam was samych. Miłej nauki. – powiedziała bez entuzjazmu i sekundę później zniknęła z pola Venn.

- Przyznaj się, ile chciałaś utargować? – spytał nagle Zelgadis, gdy miał pewność, że Filia naprawdę jest już daleko od tego miejsca.

- 5000 góra. Ale twoja smocza kapłanka jest naprawdę szczodra. – odpowiedziała z satysfakcją Lina.

- Muszę przyznać, że targować się potrafisz. – odezwał się z pewnym uznaniem w głosie wojownik. – No, ale zobaczymy, jak się sprawdzisz w prawdziwej nauce.

* * *

Filia była wyjątkowo nie w humorze. 8000 sztuk złota! Chyba naprawdę oszalała. Z drugiej strony nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio Zelgadis się śmiał. Niewiadomo kiedy ta dziewczyna zyskała przynajmniej początkową akceptację mistrza magii ziemi, wyjątkowo zamkniętego w sobie człowieka dopuszczającego do siebie tylko nielicznych. Gdyby rudowłosa zdała sobie sprawę, ile dla wojownika znaczyły słowa „A co jest niby z nią nie w porządku?" w odniesieniu do postaci chimery. Może Lina pomoże mu choć trochę ukoić ból zadany magowi przez _tamtego_ człowieka?

- Chyba przy tej nowej dziewczynie pójdziecie z torbami. – Tuż obok jej ucha rozległ się najzłośliwszy głos, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał we wszystkich dwunastu wymiarach. Błyskawicznie zapomniała o przedmiocie swoich rozmyślań, odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie i wrzasnęła:

- XELLOSS! CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ?!

- No jak to co? Byłem w okolicy, więc nie mogłem nie odwiedzić mojego ulubionego smoka. – odparł z uśmiechem fioletowowłosy mężczyzna.

- Twojego… Ulubionego… Smoka… – Ryozoku zaczęła drżeć ze złości. – Przestań o mnie mówić jak o jakimś psie!

- Tsk, tsk, tsk. – zacmokał niezadowolony. – Jesteś równie niewychowana jak Zelgadis. Zamiast mnie zaprosić na herbatę ty tylko stoisz i się na mnie wydzierasz. – dodał, pokazując jej list z pieczęcią. Xelloss Metallium był przede wszystkim Mazoku, jej naturalnym wrogiem. Ale jednocześnie sprawował funkcję ambasadora wymiaru Wolf Pack Island. Widząc oficjalną pieczęć, nie miała prawa go oficjalnie wrogo traktować. W momencie, gdy Równowaga była zagrożona, wszystkie 12 światów musiało zgodnie współpracować. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, jak ten perfidny Demon upajał się tą chwilą.

- Rozumiem, że dopóki nie zaproszę cię na herbatę, nie dostanę tego listu, tak? – wycedziła przez zęby.

- Gdzieżbym śmiał stawiać takie żądania? Wymagam tylko tyle, co przeciętny ambasador, ciepłej i kulturalnej gościny.

Czyli bez herbaty nie miała szansy na dostanie tego listu. A jeżeli ona, kapłanka Ceiphieda, nie dostarczy do Seyrun oficjalnego dokumentu, to właśnie ona będzie za to odpowiadać. Przeklęty, parszywy namagomi...

- Na jaką herbatę ma pan ochotę, panie ambasadorze? – spytała z całą oficjalną grzecznością, na jaką było ją stać.

- To brzmi wyjątkowo sztucznie. Musisz się trochę bardziej postarać.

- Jaką herbatą chcesz się zadławić, parszywy Mazoku?! – krzyknęła.

- Tessendro, jeśli masz. – odpowiedział grzecznie Demon.

Filia westchnęła ciężko. Jeszcze tylko troszkę… Zrobi herbatę… On da jej list… I cudowny spokój powróci do jej świata…

W milczeniu zaprowadziła go do oficjalnej sali wizytowej i sięgnęła do swojego tajemnego herbacianego zapasu. Skąd ten namagomi wiedział, że ostatnio zdobyła Tessendro? To przecież był tak mało znany napój. Polowała na niego niemalże przez ostatnie 10 lat.. Westchnęła ciężko i podała niemile widzianemu gościowi filiżankę, wskazując, aby zajął miejsce przy długim, białym stole.

Pokój do przyjmowania gości wysokiej rangi był najpiękniejszym pomieszczeniem w całym dworku. Sufit podtrzymywały liczne kolumny z wyrzeźbionymi smoczymi głowami, doskonale oddającymi piękno i godność tych niesamowitych stworzeń. Ściany pokryto licznymi arrasami wyszywanymi złotą nicią. W centralnej części znajdywał się stół, przy której siedziała para naturalnych wrogów. Cała sala wizytowa została zbudowana na cześć Ceiphieda i kapłanka Smoczego Bóstwa doskonale wiedziała, że właśnie tutaj poddany Shabranigdo będzie się czuł najmniej komfortowo.

Xelloss jednak doskonale potrafił ukrywać swoje niezadowolenie, jeśli tylko leżało to w jego interesie. Na pierwszy rzut oka Mazoku siedział wygodnie w fotelu, racząc się wyszukanym aromatem herbaty. Filia mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że pod powłoką niewzruszonej maski krył się pewien dyskomfort.

- Czy teraz mogę otrzymać ten list? – spytała, ogromną siłą woli powstrzymując kolejny wybuch złości.

Demon ostentacyjnie się zamyślił.

Do Filii szybko doszło, że zobaczyła ten gest dzisiaj już po raz drugi. Dawno jej cierpliwość nie została wystawiona na taka próbę.

- No dobrze. Zasłużyłaś. – odparł radośnie Xelloss i delikatnie poklepał ją po głowie.

- TERAZ JUŻ PRZESADZIŁEŚ NAMAGOMI! – wydarła się blondynka, dobywając wielkiej, pokaźnej maczugi.

- Jak mnie nazwałaś? – spytał Mazoku. Po raz pierwszy od początku wizyty jego humor się nieco pogorszył.

- DAJ MI TEN PRZEKLĘTY LIST! – Ryozoku wzięła szeroki zamach i rzuciła się na Demona.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk. No wiesz co, psuć meble we własnym domu? Ale z ciebie agresywny Smok. I tak mają wyglądać poplecznicy dobrego Ceiphieda? Cóż za zakłamanie. – Pokręcił głową Mazoku stojący tuż za Filią, której maczuga doszczętnie zniszczyła krzesło, gdzie chwilę wcześniej siedział Demon. Jak tylko blondynka wydała z siebie następny okrzyk wściekłości i po raz kolejny uniosła swoją broń, mężczyzna dodał. – Uważaj, bo zaraz zniszczysz swój drogi list.

Filia na chwilę znieruchomiała. Gdyby w tym momencie zaatakowałaby swojego gościa, list zostałby rozerwany na strzępy. Opanowała się na tyle, na ile mogła i wyrwała fioletowowłosemu dokument z ręki. Szybko rozerwała kopertę i zaczęła czytać. W tej chwili nie obchodził ją fakt, że dostarczony do Seyrun list powinien być w stanie nienaruszonym. A im bardziej dochodziło do niej zrozumienie zawartych w nim słów, tym bardziej rozszerzały się jej oczy.

- To niemożliwe. – wydukała, siadając jednocześnie na białym krześle.

- Niestety się mylisz. – odparł poważnie Mazoku, uchylając lekko powieki. – Wiele niewyobrażalnych rzeczy okazuje się być prawdą. Tak jak na przykład fakt, że mrok nie może istnieć bez światłości. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział niezwykle cicho. Przez tę jedną chwilę zimne fioletowe tęczówki spotkały się z niebieskimi przerażonymi oczami. Sekundę później Ryozoku już była sama w sali wizytowej.

Oszołomiona siedziała bez słowa. Dopiero po pewnym czasie dało się usłyszeć jej cichy szept.

- A światłość nie może istnieć bez mroku…


	3. Mrok we mgle

Rozdział 3

_Mrok we mgle_

Czym mogło być życie?

Wypełnionym mnóstwem radosnych chwil i beztroski czasem. Naturalnie momentami pojawiałyby się również i łzy, ale szybko by się je ocierało i biegło na spotkanie nowej przygody. A po każdym takim fantastycznym przeżyciu powracałoby się do ciepłego domu, gdzie każda troska odchodziłaby w zapomnienie.

A czym było życie?

Ciągłym płaczem i krzykiem. Pustką pozbawioną domu. Bez miejsca, do jakiego można było wrócić i opatrzyć nowe rany, wytrzeć kolejne łzy, napełnić serce radością i spokojem. W ten sposób wszelkie nowe doświadczenia pozostawiały po sobie obrażenia, które nie miały czasu się zagoić. Każdy następny cios rozszarpywał jedynie stare blizny. Stale płynąca strużka krwi cierpienia stawała się pożywką dla czystej, nieskalanej nienawiści w stosunku do tych, którzy odebrali jej to, czym jej życie mogłoby być.

Czy kiedykolwiek odczuwała jakąkolwiek wątpliwość wobec tego, co robiła teraz?

Już nie. Wierzyła, że ma całkowite prawo do takiego postępowania. Oni, _Equeshan_, całkowicie na to zasługiwali. Co więcej, uważała, że w taki sposób ocali innych przed podzieleniem jej losu. Tylko czasami… ale tylko czasami wzdrygała się wewnętrznie, gdy patrzyła w oczy swojej ofiary tuż przed śmiercią. Zdarzało się to jednak coraz rzadziej. Gdyby zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy istnieje jakakolwiek możliwość, że się myli, nie potrafiłaby iść naprzód.

Serya patrzyła się przez kilka sekund w martwe oczy młodej kobiety, którą dosłownie chwilę wcześniej pozbawiła magii. Aby ich plan mógł się urzeczywistnić, potrzebowano ogromnej ilości mocy. Natomiast osobami najbardziej obdarzonymi w tym temacie byli znienawidzeni Strażnicy. _Equeshan_ tym się różnili od przeciętnych magów, że stanowili ze swoją mocą jedność. W momencie utraty możliwości rzucania czarów, spotykała ich śmierć. Taki był rezultat zbyt wielkiego sprzężenia ze światem magii. Na samym początku wzdrygała się na myśl o odebraniu życia drugiemu człowiekowi, lecz jak tylko sobie przypominała, co oni jej uczynili, wahanie zmieniało się w przekonanie o słuszności takiego działania. Strażnicy całkowicie fałszywie zinterpretowali historię powstania świata. Na rzekomej zasadzie Równowagi zbudowali system opierający się na kłamstwie i ułudzie tylko po to, aby usprawiedliwiać własne niegodziwe czyny. Wychodząc z takiego założenia, jak można było traktować eliminację świętoszkowatego _Equeshan_ jako coś złego? Co prawda, nie zgadzała się z zabijaniem czarodziejów niezwiązanych z krainą Równowagi, co często robili jej nowi towarzysze broni. Te osoby nie były niczemu winne. Po prostu nie miały na tyle odwagi i siły, aby się wyzwolić spod kontroli tyranii Strażników. Ona sama za swój cel zawsze obierała _Equeshan_. Dzięki temu czuła, że robi dla świata coś dobrego.

Tylko czasami nachodziły ją chwile zwątpienia. Zwłaszcza gdy po ekstrakcji mocy kolejnej ofiary napotykała smutne spojrzenie swojej jedynej rodziny. Zawsze wesoła i psotna Frena zwykle patrzyła się wtedy na młodszą siostrę z takim żalem i wyrzutem, że Serya na moment zaczynała żałować tego, co robiła. Szybko wtedy przywoływała w pamięci słowa Guesha, jej wybawcy, mentora i opiekuna zarazem. _Masz prawo do zadośćuczynienia. Oni zabrali ci wszystko, zostawiając za sobą tylko łzy i cierpienie. Nie czuj się winna, odbierając to, co ci się należy. _Te słowa wystarczały, aby opuściły ją wszelkie wątpliwości. Tylko ten jeden cel jej teraz przyświecał. Musiała przywrócić temu światu prawdziwą sprawiedliwość. A będzie to możliwe jedynie wtedy, kiedy _Equeshan_ znikną z tego świata.

* * *

- No dobra, to od czego zaczynamy? – spytała Lina, lustrując swojego nauczyciela badawczym spojrzeniem. Właśnie teraz miała się zacząć jej nauka magii. Sama idea wywoływała u niej całą mieszaninę emocji. Ciekawość przewijała się z lękiem i podekscytowaniem. Była też lekko zaskoczona postawą Zelgadisa, który zdawał się być trochę bardziej przychylny pomysłowi, aby rudowłosa rozpoczęła edukację magiczną pod jego pieczą. Naturalnie przy tak mało wylewnym człowieku nie była to może niewiadomo jaka różnica, ale miała wrażenie, że taki drobiazg w przypadku tego wojownika wiele znaczy. Dzięki takim myślom czerwonooka się rozluźniła. Miała mniej więcej pojęcie, jak ogromną moc zapieczętowano w jej wnętrzu. Wspomnienia z szału magii stawały się coraz żywsze i wyraźniejsze. Wciąż podtrzymywała swoje zdanie z rozmowy z Filią. Opanowanie czegoś tak chaotycznego nie było łatwą sprawą. A może nawet i niemożliwą. Jednak w momencie, gdy miała otrzymać 8000 sztuk złota za miesiąc, mogła tutaj przez pewien czas zostać. Podejrzewała, że musi istnieć jakiś inny sposób, aby mogła wrócić do swojego życia w Atlas, jednak nawet najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że mogła uzyskać z Zelgadisem Rezonans, sprawiło, że Filia przemilczała tę opcję. Lina w chwili obecnej nie miała nic przeciwko. Do rozpoczęcia studiów miała półtora miesiąca, a w tym czasie zarobi tu sześć razy więcej niż przez ten czas w winiarni. Świeża adeptka magii w sekundę była w stanie ocenić, co jej się bardziej opłacało. Połowę wakacji spokojnie mogła poświęcić na tę dochodową przygodę w _Eques_.

- Najpierw zamknij oczy. – odpowiedział Zelgadis.

Lina spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- A niby czemu? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie będziesz czegoś kombinować?

Jak tylko do mężczyzny doszedł właściwy sens tych słów, mocno się zarumienił i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

- NIE O TO MI CHODZI! Muszę.. – Trochę się uspokoił, biorąc głębszy wdech. – … rozluźnić blokadę, którą związałem twoją moc. Może być to trochę dziwne uczucie, dlatego będzie ci łatwiej jak zamkniesz oczy. – Zaczął się nieco nieskładnie tłumaczyć.

Lina obserwowała go z rozbawieniem.

- Wiesz, że tłumaczą się tylko winni? – Szybko doszła do wniosku, że droczenie się z nim będzie jej jedną z ulubionych rozrywek w krainie Równowagi.

- To nie jest… - Lina odkryła, że na twarzy maga można było rozróżnić wiele odcieni czerwieni. – Robisz to specjalnie. – powiedział z wyrzutem.

- Tylko ci się wydaje. – odparła rudowłosa z szerokim uśmiechem.

Zelgadis nic nie odpowiedział tylko zmierzył ją groźnym spojrzeniem.

- No dobrze, już dobrze, nie nadymaj się tak. – dodała i zamknęła oczy, kończąc pierwszą rundę przekomarzań.

Usłyszała ciężkie westchnięcie i po chwili poczuła ciepło w okolicach czoła, które stopniowo zaczęło się rozlewać na całe jej ciało. Instynktownie wiedziała, że Zelgadis stoi tuż przed nią. Jego dłoń musiała być zawieszona nad jej głową, jednak w taki sposób, że jej nie dotykała.

- Czujesz coś?

- Czuję przyjemne ciepło, nie tamten nieokiełznany żar, tylko ciepło.

- Dobra, tyle wystarczy. – powiedział i zrobił trzy kroki w tył.

Jak tylko Lina otworzyła oczy, ujrzała, że cała jest otoczona karminową poświatą.

- W chwili obecnej moc z ciebie wycieka. Pierwszym stopniem kontroli jest utrzymanie jej w granicach własnego ciała. W przypadku Pierwotnego Widzenia musiałaś zdominować swoje otoczenie własną energią życiową, czyli elementarną energią tkwiącą w każdym człowieku. –tłumaczył. – Osoba obdarzona magią poza energią życiową ma również dodatkową moc, którą zwykle odczuwa się w jakiś charakterystyczny sposób. W twoim przypadku jest to ciepło, zgadza się?

- Zgadza się.

- Czyli teraz przy jednoczesnej dominacji otoczenia przy pomocy energii życiowej musisz spróbować zawrzeć to ciepło w swoim wnętrzu.

- Ale jak?

- Wyobraź sobie nurt.

- Ok… zrobione.

- Wczuj się we własną energię. Ten nurt to twoja energia, czujesz to?

Na początku chciała odburknąć, że nie, ale powoli powstały w jej wyobraźni nurt zaczął się pokrywać z delikatnym poczuciem, jakby coś z niej wypływało.

- Chyba tak… – przyznała zaskoczona.

- A teraz wyobraź sobie, że ten nurt zaczyna płynąć w przeciwną stronę.

To trwało bardzo, ale to bardzo długo. Nurt w jej wyobraźni płynął ze sporą prędkością, aż stopniowo, stopniowo, przepływ zaczął zwalniać, a w pewnym momencie zaczął się powolutku cofać.

- Dobrze. Właśnie tak. – Czy jej się zdawało, czy usłyszała odrobinę entuzjazmu w jego głosie? – A teraz spróbuj ten nurt skupić w jednym konkretnym miejscu.

To było niesamowite wrażenie. Zupełnie jakby odkryła, że ma nową rękę czy nogę, którą przez bardzo długi czas nie ruszała. Jej wyczucie na samym początku przysparzało jej trudność, jednak im dłużej próbowała manipulować tą energią, z tym większą łatwością jej to przychodziło. Niewiadomo kiedy już nie potrzebowała wyobrażania sobie tej mocy jako nurtu. Wreszcie zrozumiała, czemu zarówno Filia jak i Zelgadis podkreślali, że magia zaklęta w jej wnętrzu nie należy do Ayneres tylko do niej. To była jej moc. Część jej istnienia. Wychodząc tylko z takiego założenia, można było uzyskać nad nią kontrolę.

- Na przykład w dłoni. – Zelgadis kontynuował cichym, lecz doskonale słyszalnym tenorem. Lina czuła się jak w transie. Liczyła się tylko ta moc i ten głos, który pomagał jej zapanować nad tą energią.

- A teraz spróbuj wypuścić z dłoni nieco tej energii.

Wystarczyła jedna myśl, aby moc posłusznie wydostała się na zewnątrz. Z zachwytem obserwowała, jak w jej ręce formuje się piękna, dorodna kula ognia. Po chwili sfera zaczęła powoli rosnąć, a gdy miała satysfakcjonujący Linę wymiar, świeżo upieczona czarodziejka postanowiła rzucić ją przed siebie.

Gwałtowny wybuch wyrwał ją z transu. Jej oczom ukazała się ogromna eksplozja, którą natychmiast zaczęła absorbować trawa. Niewątpliwie, gdyby nie szczególne właściwości tej łąki, mogłaby się mocno przyrumienić przy pomocy własnej mocy.

- Miało być trochę. – podsumował Zelgadis założywszy ręce na piersi. – Ale i tak jak na pierwszy raz byłoby całkiem nieźle, gdyby nie to, że zaczynasz się upijać mocą.

- Że co? – spytała zdezorientowana Lina. – Upijać mocą?

- To jeszcze nie jest szał magii, ale jest to taka sytuacja, która może do niego doprowadzić. Moc czasem może działać… powiedzmy jak alkohol. Zaczynasz trochę zatracać rozsądek i poczucie właściwego celu.

- To co zrobić, aby to tak na mnie nie działało?

- Cóż, im częściej będziesz korzystać z magii, tym twoja odporność będzie się zwiększać. Więc na chwilę obecną nie ma czym się martwić. Miej tylko świadomość, że odblokowałem mniej więcej promil twojej mocy.

Lina spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- Nie ma co, potrafisz motywować uczniów.

- Mówię tylko jak jest. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeden promil… – wymamrotała pod nosem. – Przecież w takim tempie to zajmie całe wieki!

- Nie do końca. Każdy trening nie będzie wyglądał tak, że będę uwalniał kolejny promil twojej mocy. Następnym razem uwolnię jej dwa razy więcej, potem może cztery razy więcej, a w pewnym momencie może sama będziesz w stanie przełamać moją blokadę. Ale do tego momentu minie jeszcze sporo czasu. Wszystko jednak będzie zależało od ciebie.

- Sporo czasu… Hm… a ile potrzeba, aby opanować teleportację?

Na twarzy Zelgadisa zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek.

- A co, komuś nie podobał się spacerek?

Lina błyskawicznie poczuła ochotę, aby miotnąć w niego kulą ognia. W jednej chwili w jej głowie pojawiły się słowa.

- Fire Ball! – Z jej dłoni wydobyła się idealnie okrągła, niewielka sfera płomiennej energii, która szybko pomknęła w stronę mężczyzny. Mag na początku otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia, jednak w ułamku sekundy zrobił unik.

- Ups. – wyrwało się Linie.

- To mamy w takim razie za sobą kolejną lekcję. – odparł zaskoczony i zadowolony jednocześnie _Equeshan_. – Słowa również zawierają w sobie wielkie znaczenie. Gdy pewna forma mocy zyska imię, o wiele łatwiej jest ją przywołać po raz drugi, nie wspominając już o kontroli.

Rudowłosa była nieco zdumiona. To nie zostanie zbesztana za rzucanie kul ognia po kątach?

- No to jednym słowem jestem niesamowicie genialna. – oznajmiła z satysfakcją. Zelgadis mógł sobie mówić, co chciał, ale wiedziała, że zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Właśnie o coś takiego jej chodziło, chciała mu utrzeć nosa, chociaż nie można było powiedzieć, że wojownik był z tego względu niezadowolony. Poza tym zaczęły się potwierdzać słowa Filii. Abstrahując od faktu, ile mocy czy talentu miała czerwonooka, dziewczyna lubiła magię. Wtedy nawet nie zastanawiała się, jakie to może przynieść konsekwencje. Dała się po prostu ponieść nurtowi, mając złudzenie, że wszystko znajduje się pod jej kontrolą.

* * *

Do każdego z istniejących wymiarów należała dokładnie jedna dwunasta terytorium krainy Równowagi. Jako że światy zazwyczaj dzielono na Rejony, to tę część, która należała do Eques nazywano dla podkreślania jej wagi Rejonem Głównym. W uniwersum, gdzie obecnie przebywała Lina, centralną część świata magii nazywano Seyrun. Jak świeżo upieczonej czarodziejce tłumaczyła Filia, było to ogromne miasto poświęcone białej magii. Właśnie tam znajdywała się siedziba reprezentantów Przymierza Równowagi, będących praktycznie najważniejszymi mieszkańcami Eques. W każdym wymiarze wybierano dwójkę przedstawicieli: _Shyllien_, zwanymi inaczej Filarami oraz _Xullan_, czyli Strażników Nurtu. Pierwsza funkcja polegała na stabilizowaniu nasyconej magią materii, będącej budulcem Krainy Równowagi. Co prawda, każdy _Equeshan_ musiał wykazywać się umiejętnością stabilizowania energii swojego otoczenia, jednak zdolność prawdziwego _Shyllien_ obejmowała swym zasięgiem obszar tak wielki jak cały Rejon Główny. Obowiązkiem _Xullan_ było sprawowanie pieczy nad swobodnym przepływem magii w _Eques_. Obie pozycje były tak samo ważne dla utrzymania Równowagi w każdym wymiarze. Moc z jednej strony musiała być częścią swobodnego nurtu, który w tym samym czasie nie mógł być chaotyczny. O wyborze kandydata na dane stanowisko decydowała przede wszystkim różnica w charakterze magii ludzi, Smoków i Mazoku. Ryozoku i Demony korzystały bezpośrednio z mocy Ceiphieda i Shabranigdo, będąc przetwornikami potęgi Bóstw. Ich siła brała się z umiejętności kontrolowania nurtu mocy uśpionych zwierzchników. Ta cecha decydowała, że znacznie lepiej nadawali się na _Xullan_. Przypadek ludzi wyglądał jednak zupełnie inaczej. Typowy mag posiadał pewną pojemność magiczną, która decydowała o jego prawdziwym potencjale. Człowiek przechowywał moc we własnym ciele, co zupełnie zmieniało jego podejście do magii. W celu rzucenia zaklęcia należało najpierw wyciszyć wszelkie zakłócenia energii otoczenia, aby nic nie kolidowało z wyzwoleniem mocy maga. Z tego względu to właśnie ludzie najczęściej zostawali _Shyllien_. W ten sposób połączone siły tych trzech ras w postaci dwunastu Filarów oraz tuzina Strażników Nurtu wchodziły w skład Przymierza Równowagi, najwyższej instancji _Eques_.

W Seyrun funkcję _Xullan_ pełnił reprezentant złotych Smoków Milgazia Ragradia, potężny Ryozoku, który pomimo młodej aparycji niewątpliwie żył więcej niż 1000 lat. Ze względu na doświadczenie oraz mądrość cieszył się szacunkiem i zaufaniem magicznego społeczeństwa, chociaż jednocześnie uznawano go za dosyć surowego przywódcę. Jego przeciwieństwem w tym temacie był piastujący stanowisko _Shyllien_ Philionel El Di Seyrun wywodzący się z rodu Eisenberna Seyrun, legendarnego przyjaciela samego Lei Magnusa, twórcy idei Równowagi. W świecie magii z reguły nie istniały królewskie dynastie, gdzie przejmowano by jakąś ważną funkcję z rodzica na potomka. Jak wspomniano wcześniej, przy wyborze kandydata na dane stanowisko kierowano się tylko i wyłącznie talentem magicznym. Przypadek rodziny Seyrun był jednak niespotykany, gdyż każdy członek tej familii wykazywał ponadprzeciętne zdolności w temacie stabilizacji energii o ogromnym zasięgu. Philionel stanowił wyjątek nawet w tak niecodziennym rodzie. Mężczyzna nie posiadał zdolności rzucania jakichkolwiek zaklęć, a jednak sama jego obecność wystarczała, aby wyciszać wszelkie zakłócenia mocy na terenie całego Rejonu Głównego.

Właśnie ta dwójka słuchała raportu składanego przez Zelgadisa Greywordsa w uważnym skupieniu, siedząc przy długim białym stole w niewielkim, choć eleganckim pokoju.

- Na samym początku udało mi się wytropić pierwszego z tej pary, Hashneya. – opowiadał mag. – I wyciągnąć z niego informację, gdzie miała się pojawić _Ayneres_. Niestety nie mogłem ani go zapieczętować ani obezwładnić, gdyż w ten sposób jego partner natychmiast dowiedziałby się, że coś jest nie tak.

- Oni również uzyskali Rezonans? – spytał Philionel, mężczyzna w średnim wieku o potężnych wąsach i gęstych brązowych włosach. Jego ogromna sylwetka była ukryta pod długim ciemnym płaszczem.

- Ta grupa, czy jak ją nazywają niektórzy _Ruelzhan_, wysyła w teren jedynie pary, które osiągnęły Rezonans. W tym tkwi ich główna siła. – wyjaśnił Zelgadis, patrząc się w niebieskie oczy _Shyllien. _

- Rezonans to potężna broń, zwłaszcza w rękach tak zmyślnego przeciwnika. – skomentował Milgazia, wysoki osobnik o długich blond włosach, który byłby nie do odróżnienia od zwyczajnego człowieka, gdyby nie specyficzne żółtawe oczy o niebezpiecznym błysku.

- To prawda. – przyznał ponuro mag. – Kontynuując, wprowadziłem Hashneya w półsen. Nie był w stanie za mną podążyć, a jednocześnie nie był w stanie ostrzec swojego partnera. Później powiedzmy, że przechwyciłem _Ayneres_ i obezwładniłem jego partnera. – dodał nieco niezadowolony.

- To doskonała wiadomość, Zelgadisie! – odezwał się z entuzjazmem Philionel. – Więc czemu mówisz o tym z tak kwaśną miną?

- Miałem sporą nadzieję, że uda mi się wyciągnąć jakieś informacje albo z Hashneya albo z jego wspólnika. Liczyłem się jednak z możliwością ucieczki Hashneya. Mimo wszystko wprowadzenie kogoś w półsen nie jest zbyt skutecznym sposobem obezwładniania. Jednak byłem przekonany, że jego partner dostarczy nam kilku odpowiedzi i tutaj okazało się, że nie doceniłem naszego wroga. Jak tylko znalazł się w mojej mocy, włączyło się jego zaklęcie, które najwidoczniej miało nie dopuścić do jakiegokolwiek wypływu informacji.

- Popełnił samobójstwo? – spytał Milgazia.

- Właśnie. – potwierdził.

- Świadczy to tylko o tym, że są w stanie poświęcić wszystko, aby osiągnąć swój cel. –skomentował Ryozoku. – A co się stało z Ayneres?

Zelgadis westchnął ciężko.

- Mówiąc krótko, wniknęła w ciało pewnej dziewczyny.

Smok zmierzył go zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem.

- To rzadkie, ale nie niespotykane. Po ekstrakcji i drobnej modyfikacji pamięci nie powinno być problemu.

- Zgadza się. Tyle tylko, że magia _Ayneres_ scaliła się z energią życiową tej dziewczyny.

Na twarzy Ryozoku odmalowało się szczere zaskoczenie.

- I ona to przeżyła?

- Tak. Co prawda natychmiast po przebudzeniu wpadła w szał magii, ale po założeniu ziemnej pieczęci jej magia została stłumiona.

- W jakiej postaci się objawiła? – dopytywał _Xullan_.

- Ognia. – odparł krótko wojownik, mierząc zwierzchnika uważnym wzrokiem.

- Moc żywiołu? – Oczy Milgazii się zwęziły. – Moc Ayneres pod postacią żywiołu to naprawdę niebezpieczna siła. Nie możemy jej zostawić w rękach jakiejś zwyczajnej śmiertelniczki.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – wtrącił się nagle Philionel. Jego beztroski humor w jednej chwili zniknął.

- Pieczęć Zelgadisa niewątpliwie rozwiązuje problem, ale nie możemy w takiej sytuacji wykorzystać tej mocy. Mamy trudne czasy. Nie możemy się wahać…

- Jeżeli chcesz powiedzieć, że zamierzasz zabić tę dziewczynę, aby uwolnić jej moc, to nawet możesz nie kończysz swojej wypowiedzi. – przerwał mu groźnie przedstawiciel rodu Seyrun.

- Philionelu, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, o jakiego kalibru mocy mówimy.

- Tak długo, jak pełnię funkcję _Shyllien_, nie pozwolę na morderstwo niewinnej dziewczyny. Jesteśmy Strażnikami sprawiedliwości, a nie _Ruelzhan_. – powiedział pewnie pełniący funkcję Filara, po czym zwrócił się do podwładnego. – Zresztą myślę, że Zelgadis już poczynił pewne kroki, aby rozwiązać tę sytuację bez przelewu krwi.

Mag przez krótki czas nie reagował na słowa Philionela, tylko uważnie obserwował złotego Smoka.

- Owszem, dziewczyna zaczęła się uczyć kontroli.

- Że co? Przecież z taką magią, pomimo twojej pieczęci, stanowi zagrożenie nawet dla potencjalnego nauczyciela! – obruszył się Milgazia.

- Mylisz się, ponieważ to ja jestem jej nauczycielem. –odparł chłodno Zelgadis.

Dwóch mężczyzn mierzyło się przez pewien czas groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Ty kogoś uczysz? – spytał Ryozoku.

- Właśnie to przed chwilą powiedziałem. – odpowiedział z lekkim sarkazmem wojownik.

- I jak jej idzie?

- Doskonale. Znam tylko jeden przypadek, aby ktoś w czasie jednej lekcji doszedł do formowania zaklęć i do podstaw teleportacji.

- A tym pierwszym przypadkiem był kto?

- Ja.

Strażnik Nurtu wstał z krzesła i zaczął się przechadzać dookoła stołu.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Sam podejmujesz tak ważne decyzje, zgłaszasz nam to już po fakcie…

- Zaskoczę cię, ale to był pomysł Filii. – wtrącił mag z półuśmieszkiem.

Ryozoku zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Filii?

- Zgadza się. Zresztą to, że mi nie ufasz, nie oznacza, że mam lecieć do ciebie po pozwolenie na każdą pierdołę. – powiedział chłodno Zelgadis.

Złoty Smok oparł ręce na stole i wbił nieprzyjemny wzrok w podwładnego.

- Masz rację. Nie ufam ci do końca. I myślę, że mam ku temu podstawy. Nie podoba mi się, że będziesz miał możliwość wychować sobie marionetkę, która będzie służyć przedłużeniu twojej samowolki. Jestem przynajmniej za przydzieleniem jej innego nauczyciela!

Zelgadis również wstał.

- Nie ufasz mi? – spytał ironicznie. – Nie nazwałbym bym tego w takim sposób. Boisz się po prostu, że jakbym naprawdę tego chciał, ziemia dosłownie zapadłaby ci się pod nogami.

- Przestańcie w tej chwili! – wrzasnął Phlionel roztrzaskując długi stół jednym ciosem. – Zachowujecie się niedorzecznie! W obecnych czasach musimy trzymać się razem! Tylko tak dojdziemy razem do pokoju i sprawiedliwości! – Wojownik i _Xullan_ spojrzeli na niego niechętnie. – Milgazia, jesteś winien Zelgadisowi przeprosiny. Chłopak od dawien dawna jest doskonałym Strażnikiem i nie dał nam żadnego powodu, aby mu nie ufać. Zresztą sam powiedziałeś, że dziewczyna mogłaby stanowić zagrożenie dla swojego nauczyciela. Jeżeli rozwija się w sposób podobny do Zelgadisa, i skoro to jego pieczęć blokuje jej moc, nie ma lepszego kandydata na jej mentora. Nie wierzę też, aby Zelgadis tworzył jakiekolwiek marionetki…

- Taa… gdyby ta dziewczyna choć raz mnie posłuchała bez ani jednego sprzeciwu, to by było miło… – burknął mag pod nosem.

- A co niby potem? Jaką mamy gwarancję, że dziewczyna z taką mocą, faktycznie będzie wierna Równowadze? – wtrącił sceptycznie Ryozoku.

- Czemu jak czemu, ale wątpię, aby kiedykolwiek sprzeciwiła się Równowadze. Ta dziewczyna wyczuwa magię instynktownie. Jeżeli dojdzie do magii tożsamości, to nawet może będzie w stanie sama oddzielić siebie od mocy. – odpowiedział chłodno mag. – Gdyby jednak do tego doszło… – Jego szafirowe oczy stały się na chwilę zimne i bezlitosne. – Własnoręcznie ją zabiję. Jesteś usatysfakcjonowany? – zwrócił się do Strażnika Nurtu.

- Na chwilę obecną powiedzmy, że tak. – odparł bardzo powoli Milgazia. – Ale miej świadomość Zelgadisie, że będę się przyglądał tej sprawie niezwykle uważnie. – Jak tylko wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, Ryozoku aportował się.

Mag stał chwilę w milczeniu.

- Jak widać składanie raportu dobiegło do końca. Do zobaczenia Phil. – rzucił na pożegnanie i również zniknął, zostawiając przedstawiciela rodu Seyrun samego, który opadł na krzesło i westchnął ciężko.

- Co ja się z nimi mam… – Pokręcił głową. – Amelio, możesz już wejść. – zwrócił się nagle w stronę obrazu znajdującego się w drugim końcu sali.

Po chwili dzieło sztuki spadło na podłogę ogromnym łomotem, ukazując okazałą dziurę w ścianie, z której wyszła dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach do ramion ubrana w beżowy kostium składający się z sukienki z krótkim rękawkiem i legginsów, zwieńczony zgrabną peleryną. Pomimo drobnej sylwetki, nastolatka mogła pochwalić się niezwykle kobiecymi kształtami, co nieco kontrastowało z dziecięcym zachwytem widocznym w ciemnoniebieskich oczach.

- Jesteś niesamowity, tatusiu. Myślałam, że jak będę w tym miejscu, to mnie nie wyczujesz. – odezwała się z admiracją w głosie, otrzepując jednocześnie zielone kozaki i resztę stroju.

Philionel zaśmiał się głośno, lecz serdecznie.

- Aby to osiągnąć, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, córeczko. Ale jednocześnie tyle razy ci powtarzam, że nie powinnaś podsłuchiwać naszych narad. Mimo wszystko są one tajne. – Mężczyzna usiłował chyba zbesztać swojego potomka, ale w jego tonie na próżno można by się doszukiwać surowości.

- Tato, ale jeżeli kiedyś mam pełnić funkcję _Shyllien, _muszę być przecież odpowiednio przygotowana! Sama zdolność stabilizacji to nie wszystko! Muszę się nauczyć, jak można rozwiązywać konflikty w jak najbardziej pokojowy sposób, aby panowała sprawiedliwość! I dlatego wybacz tatusiu, ale muszę podsłuchiwać te spotkania, aby się uczyć od mojego niesamowitego taty! – zaćwierkała Amelia.

W jednej chwili w oczach Philionela zakręciły się łzy.

- Córeczko, doprawdy brak mi słów. Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, wiem, że zaprowadzimy prawdziwą sprawiedliwość w całej krainie Równowagi!

- Tak tatusiu! – Dziewczyna również się wzruszyła. – Szkoda tylko, że pan Zelgadis i pan Milgazia się nie dogadują. – dodała już spokojniej.

Philionel westchnął ciężko i natychmiast spoważniał.

- Każdy z nich chce bronić Równowagi, robią to jednak na dwa różne sposoby, ale zobaczysz, że pewnego dnia oni również się dogadają. – Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

- Wierzę w ciebie, tato! – odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem ciemnowłosa. – A co myślisz o sprawie tej dziewczyny, w którą wniknęła _Ayneres_? Ktoś, o kim pan Zelgadis tak pochlebnie się wyraża, musi być niesamowity!

- A co, chciałabyś ją poznać? – spytał się Philionel z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

- Bardzo! – odparła bez chwili wahania dziewczyna.

- Hm… Może jakoś da się to załatwić…

- Tatusiu, jesteś najlepszy!

* * *

Teleportacja była bez wątpienia jedną z ulubionych form magii Liny. Jak jej tłumaczył Zelgadis, zdolność przenoszenia się stanowiła jeden z bardziej złożonych procesów. Innym stopniem trudności charakteryzowała się podróż międzywymiarowa, a jeszcze innym przemieszczenie się obrębie krainy _Eques_. Kluczem do tej umiejętności był tak zwany szlak energetyczny. Oznaczało to, że istniała możliwość aportowania się do miejsc, które się wcześniej odwiedziło i jednocześnie należało pamiętać aurę wydzielaną przez daną lokalizację. Inaczej jeszcze wyglądała sprawa pojawiania się obok osób emitujących znajomą energię. Mówiąc krótko, osoba chcąca się teleportować musiała najpierw wyciszyć własną moc i wyczuć nurt _Eques_, który po skupieniu się na konkretnym miejscu, przenosił tego kogoś do upragnionego celu. Naturalnie im chciało się pokonać większy dystans, tym napotykało się więcej trudności. Przy zbyt słabej koncentracji było bardzo łatwo zabłądzić.

- Oto zamawiana dokładka, proszę pani. – Starsza kobieta przy kości przyniosła Linie kolejny talerz najciekawszego dania, jakie rudowłosa w życiu jadła.

- Dziękuję pięknie. – odparła z entuzjazmem czerwonooka i zabrała się do opróżniania naczynia wypełnionego białym kremem przeplatającym się z czteroma innymi płynami. Początkująca czarodziejka nie wiedziała do czego mogłaby to porównać, ale była skłonna przyznać, że właśnie konsumowała jedną z najlepszych ze znanych jej potraw.

Dziewczyna nie znajdywała się tam, gdzie miała się znajdywać, co bynajmniej nie oznaczało, że zabłądziła. Zelgadis zakazał jej jakichkolwiek eksperymentów, co w sumie stanowiło dla dziewczyny niezłą zachętę do szkolenia nowej umiejętności. W czasie swojej pierwszej lekcji opanowała do perfekcji teleportację z pola ćwiczeń do dworku i z powrotem, a skoro rozumiała podstawy teoretyczne, to czemu miałaby czekać kolejny dzień aż Strażnik łaskawie znajdzie czas, aby nadzorować jej trening? Dzięki tym samodzielnym próbom odnalazła niesamowitą restaurację, która z jednej strony znajdywała się dosyć blisko siedziby Filii a z drugiej zabierała jej podniebienie do krainy wiecznej szczęśliwości.

- Poproszę dokładkę! – krzyknęła po wyczyszczeniu kolejnego talerza. Szybko się zdziwiła, gdyż miała wrażenie, że ktoś z drugiego końca restauracji złożył identyczne zamówienie dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Gdy się odwróciła ujrzała wysokiego, blondyna o długich włosach. Mężczyzna w niebieskiej zbroi o ciepłych, jasnoniebieskich oczach i o rozbrajającym uśmiechu mógł się spokojnie kojarzyć z rycerzem z bajek dla małych dziewczynek.

- Przykro mi, ale pozostała mi ostatnia porcja, a zamawialiście państwo to samo. – odparła przepraszającym tonem staruszka.

Lina zwróciła się do młodzieńca z czarującym uśmiechem.

- Myślę, że taki dżentelmen ustąpi posiłku drobnej bezbronnej dziewczynie, prawda?

Mężczyzna również uśmiechnął się pięknie w odpowiedzi.

- Patrząc na pokonany przez ciebie stos talerzy, nie uważasz, że to trochę sporo, jak na taką małą dziewczynę jak ty?

- Sam przecież masz identyczny stos na swoim stole! – warknęła nieco urażona Lina.

- Zgadza się, ale ja tyle potrzebuję, a ty po co masz to jeść, skoro nawet w biust ci to nie idzie? – odparł, jakby tłumaczył, ile to jest dwa plus dwa.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda, zanim pojawiła się w powietrzu ogromna kula ognista, która poleciała wprost na blondyna. Rozległ się głośny wybuch, gdy Fire Ball trafił do celu. Lina powoli podeszła do leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny i chwyciła go za fraki.

- Możesz powtórzyć, co powiedziałeś? – spytała grobowym tonem początkująca czarodziejka.

- Częstuj się panienko, na zdrowie. – odparł słabym głosem blondyn.

- Tak myślałam. – odpowiedziała z satysfakcją. – To ja poproszę tę porcję! – zwróciła się do starszej kobiety, która z uśmiechem pokiwała głową i zniknęła w kuchni, puszczając niebieskookiego.

- Chyba mówiłem ci, że nie powinnaś eksperymentować pod moją nieobecność. – usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. W jego tonie było słychać niezadowolenie.

- To nie było eksperymentowanie tylko utrwalanie lekcji. Byłabym przecież mało pilną uczennicą, gdybym nie ćwiczyła, co nie?

- Ćwiczeniem dla ciebie jest wysadzanie innych Strażników w powietrze?

Lina spojrzała mściwie na wciąż leżącego na ziemi blondyna.

- Zasłużył sobie na to.

- Oto pani zamówienie. – Nagle pojawiła się starsza kobieta z ostatnim talerzem wyjątkowej potrawy.

- Dziękuję. – zwróciła się do właścicielki restauracji. – Zel, nie marudź, tylko zamów sobie coś. Wiesz jakie mają tu specjały?

- Zel? – spytał trochę zdziwiony.

- No, na co masz ochotę? – Sięgnęła po menu i zaczęła studiować kartę. – Najlepszej pozycji już nie ma. Jak to nazywacie, Mayetti? To czysta rewelacja. Ale może będzie coś innego…

- Lina. Nie możesz ignorować wszystkiego, co ci mówię. – przerwał jej mag. – Magia to nie jest zabawa!

Rudowłosa położyła kartę dań na stole i spojrzała _Equeshan_ w oczy.

- Zel, ustalmy jedną rzecz. Jesteś moim nauczycielem, ale nie zwierzchnikiem. Nie zrobiłam nic, w czym mogłabym popełnić błąd. Teleportowałam się na mały dystans i rzuciłam małego Fire Balla. I tyle. Więc daj mi spokój. – Ponownie zerknęła na menu. – Musi być tu coś, co będzie pasować takiemu marudzie, jak ty…

Wojownik już miał chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle rozległ się głos blondyna.

- Zel, daj dziewczynie spokój, ona naprawdę potrafi zadbać o siebie.

- Gourry, nie wtrącaj się. – warknął mag.

- O, to wy się znacie? – spytała czerwonooka.

- Tak. – potwierdził blondyn z uśmiechem. Widać było, że już się otrząsnął po kolizją z ognistą kulą. – Bronimy Eksela z tego samego terytorium.

- Eksela? Masz na myśli Eques? – Początkująca czarodziejka odezwała się z powątpiewaniem.

- Właśnie! – przyznał radośnie.

- Panie Zelgadisie, może skusi się pan na kawę dnia? – spytała staruszka, mierząc surowego Strażnika ciepłym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

Mag przez chwilę patrzył się groźnie na całą trójkę, po czym westchnął ciężko.

- Niech będzie. – powiedział zrezygnowany, siadając obok Liny.

- Czyli to kawa jest twoim słabym punktem. – wtrąciła z satysfakcją rudowłosa.

- O żebyś wiedziała! – przytaknął Gourry. – To nałogowiec. Swoją drogą to ty jesteś tą, w którą wniknęła Jajseres?

- Chyba _Ayneres_… Nie jesteś w stanie zapamiętać podstawowych pojęć używanych w miejscu twojego zamieszkania?

- No trochę mi się plącze kilka nazw. – przyznał blondyn.

- Uhm. – W jej głosie widoczne było powątpiewanie. Jak ktoś taki mógł zostać Strażnikiem? Mężczyzna był niewątpliwie bardzo przystojny, ale miał niewyparzony język i chyba trociny zamiast mózgu! – Jestem Lina Inverse. – przedstawiła się, zmieniając temat.

- Gourry Gabriev. – odwzajemnił powitanie z uśmiechem.

- Gourry, a ty nie miałeś złożyć raportu Filii? – wtrącił nagle Zelgadis pomiędzy jednym łykiem kawy a drugim.

- Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem! – krzyknął przerażony Gourry, łapiąc się za głowę. – To ja się zmywam póki co! Cześć! – rzucił na do widzenia i ruszył pędem w stronę dworku.

Lina przez chwilę w osłupieniu obserwowała oddalającą się sylwetkę blondyna.

- On nie zna teleportacji?

- Może i zna, ale nie lubi z niej korzystać. – odparł ze stoickim spokojem Zelgadis.

- Jakim cudem on został Strażnikiem?

Mag uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Gourry to doskonały przykład, aby nie ufać pozorom. Chwila nieuwagi i ten głuptas potrafi się zamienić w maszynkę do zabijania. Jest niezwykle utalentowanym szermierzem. W tym temacie przewyższa nawet mnie.

Lina przez dobrą chwilę trawiła usłyszane informacje. Chyba musiała zacząć się przyzwyczajać, że w krainie Równowagi nic nie jest tym, na co wygląda.

- Gourry normalnie też mieszka w waszym dworku?

- Jak nie jest na jakiejś misji, to tak.

- W zasadzie to ile osób mieszka tam na stałe?

- Cztery.

Dziewczyna ponownie się zamyśliła.

- Jak to w sumie wygląda? Filia mówiła mi, że w centrum _Eques_ z tego wymiaru znajduje się Seyrun. Wasz dworek jest silną magiczną twierdzą, więc domyślam się, że pełni jaką funkcję obronną.

Zelgadis z zadowoleniem pociągnął kolejny łyk kawy.

- Seyrun jest otoczone dwunastoma twierdzami podobnymi do naszej, gdzie znajdują się Strażnicy będący wyszkolonymi wojownikami. W razie ataku jesteśmy pierwszą i główną linią obrony, jako że Seyrun jest przede wszystkim miastem uzdrowicieli.

- I co, w każdej z takich twierdz stacjonuje czwórka wojowników? – spytała Lina z powątpiewaniem.

- Nie, standardowo jest ich tam setka. – odparł mag.

- To dlaczego jest tutaj was tylko czwórka?

- Z dwóch względów. Siła naszej czwórki jest równa mocy setki wojowników z innej twierdzy. A po drugie nie było więcej chętnych.

- Niby czemu?

_Equeshan_ bardzo uważnie przyglądał się zawartości swojego kubka, kiedy dziewczyna czekała na odpowiedź.

- Jeżeli posiadasz zbyt wielką moc, nawet ci obdarzeni magią mogą ci nie ufać.

- Phi. – Założyła ręce na piersi. – To jest jakieś dziwne. Jeżeli ta wielka moc gwarantuje utrzymanie tej Równowagi, która podobno jest dla was taką świętością, to czemu miłośnicy tej Równowagi mieliby tej mocy nie ufać?

- Nie wiesz do czego jestem zdolny. – odpowiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

- Chociaż miałeś w tym interes, ocaliłeś mi życie. To mi wystarczy. – odparła natychmiast. W jej oczach nawet przez chwilę nie pojawiło się wahanie.

Zelgadis lustrował ją przez chwilę badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Dziwna z ciebie dziewczyna.

Linie niebezpiecznie zwężyły się oczy.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytała groźnie.

- W sumie to nic złego. – podsumował, biorąc ostatni łyk kawy i kładąc na ladzie kilka złotych monet. – Zbieramy się?

Początkująca czarodziejka spojrzała tęsknie na pusty talerz i kiwnęła głową. Teleportacja zajęła im dosłownie ułamek sekundy. Twarz miłej starszej kobiety na tle krzykliwego napisu „U Elwiry" zamazała się i chwilę później została zastąpiona przez postać podenerwowanej Smoczycy.

- Panie Zelgadisie, doszło do następnego ataku. – powiedziała zaalarmowana Filia. Jej włosy i ciuchy były w nieładzie, co niewątpliwie świadczyło o tym, że również dopiero co wróciła do dworku.

- Gdzie dokładnie? – spytał natychmiast mag, w jednej chwili przyjmując swoją drugą postać, tę, w której Lina go poznała.

- W Rejonie Kinsaal. – odparła szybko Ryozoku.

Wojownik już się przymierzał do kolejnej teleportacji, kiedy powstrzymała go Lina.

- Zel, zaczekaj. Mogę iść z tobą?

- Niby czemu? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

- Chcę zobaczyć na własne oczy z czym walczycie. – W jej oczach mieniła się determinacja.

- Jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie, abyś pojawiła się w miejscu ataku. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

- Panie Zelgadisie, to nie jest zły pomysł. – wtrąciła Filia. – Panna Lina ma prawo dowiedzieć się więcej na temat tej grupy. I może zyska dowód na to, że nie jest przez nas oszukiwana.

- To jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla świeżo upieczonej czarodziejki.

- Podobno jesteś najpotężniejszym wojownikiem w tym wymiarze, więc skoro będę z tobą, to chyba nie będzie aż tak źle, co nie? – spytała z małą drwinie w głosie rudowłosa.

Wojownik odpowiedział po chwili milczenia, kiedy najwidoczniej rozważał wszelkie za i przeciw.

- To może być potworny widok. – ostrzegł.

- Jestem na to gotowa. – odpowiedziała pewnie.

- Niech ci będzie. Ale ostrzegam, masz słuchać każdego mojego polecenia bez cienia sprzeciwu, zgoda?

- Zgoda.

Mag wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą Lina szybko chwyciła. W okamgnieniu Filia została ponownie sama. Również uważała, że bez względu na to, jak odważną i odporną osobą była rudowłosa, działo się to trochę zbyt wcześnie. Jednak nie mieli na to czasu. Wróg nie próżnował, a oni potrzebowali mocy zaklętej w tej dziewczynie. A gdyby osoba o takim potencjale zdecydowała się walczyć z nimi ramię w ramię, szanse na zwycięstwo nieporównywalnie by wzrosły.

* * *

Myślała, że była przygotowana na wszystko, ale się myliła. Już teraz wiedziała, że postać wysuszonej, młodej kobiety, którą siłą pozbawiono zarówno magii jak i życia, będzie ją prześladować w koszmarach sennych. Na poruszające się w wolnym tempie pod wpływem wieczornego wiatru źdźbła trawy nie spadła nawet kropla krwi, a jednak ciało wydawało się być tak zmasakrowane, że nie było wątpliwości co do nieludzkiego cierpienia ofiary przed śmiercią.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Zelgadis, spoglądając na nią znad martwego ciała.

- Nie. – odpowiedziała, czując, nieprzyjemne poruszenie w żołądku. Była bardzo blada, ale wiedziała, że musiała to zobaczyć na własne oczy, aby naprawdę uwierzyć w historię Filii.

- Mówiłem ci, że to jeszcze za wcześnie.

- Myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie. – Wzięła głęboki wdech, aby stłumić nudności. Odwróciła wzrok i cicho kontynuowała. – Od początku nie wierzyłam do końca w tę historię. Opowieści, gdzie wszystko jest białe albo czarne, nigdy nie są prawdziwe. Ale jeżeli ktoś posuwa się do czegoś takiego… – Wbiła wzrok w zachodzące słońce na tle krwistego nieba. W tym świetle w niewidomych oczach młodej martwej kobiety pojawiał się smutny blask. – Zel, czy jeżeli będę miała prawdziwą kontrolę nad tą mocą, to naprawdę pomoże w walce z nimi?

- Skłamałbym, gdybym zaprzeczył. Jednak, aby naprawdę walczyć, musiałabyś zostać Strażniczką.

- Ja… Strażniczką? – spytała cicho. – To jest właśnie plan Filii, prawda?

- Mówiąc krótko, tak. – przyznał. – Jednak do zostania Strażnikiem nie można być zmuszonym. To musi być twoja własna decyzja.

Obserwowane przez dziewczynę niebo zaczęło przyjmować coraz ciemniejszą barwę. Chmury przemieszczały się coraz szybciej. Wzmagający się wiatr wróżył zbliżającą się burzę.

- A co z moim powrotem do Atlas? Istnieje możliwość, abym mogła tam wrócić, co zostało sprytnie przez Filię przemilczane, prawda?

- Owszem. Gdybyś poznała magię tożsamości, byłoby możliwe oddzielenie twojego ciała od mocy, co jest niesamowicie niebezpieczne, ale takie rozwiązanie w twoim przypadku mogłoby się sprawdzić.

- Czemu w moim przypadku?

- Wyczuwasz magię instynktownie, więc istniałaby szansa powodzenia. Chociaż podkreślam, że magia tożsamości jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana niż to, co robiłaś dotychczas. W każdym razie czy zdecydujesz się zostać Strażniczką czy postanowisz wrócić do Atlas, czeka cię długi trening. Ale decyzja należy do ciebie.

Czerwone tęczówki spotkały się szafirowym odcieniem.

- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? Nie łatwiej by było zatajać przede mną niewygodne treści?

- Przecież sama się wszystkiego domyśliłaś. – odparł. – Zresztą masz prawdziwy potencjał, aby stać się Strażniczką, ale nic by mi nie przyszło z takiego towarzysza broni, który miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. W tym świecie chwila zawahania może skończyć się śmiercią.

W jego oczach malowała się chłodna akceptacja otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Ten człowiek musiał wiele przejść, ale właśnie przez to stał się tak potężny. Odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała raz jeszcze na martwe ciało młodej kobiety. To nie był jej świat. To nie była jej sprawa. Została w to wszystko wciągnięta przez pomyłkę. Ale z drugiej strony czy na pewno? Gdyby wtedy u podnóża góry Yujin nie wydała z siebie głosu, nie zostałaby zauważona ani przez Ayneres ani przez napastnika. Lecz czy taka sytuacja mogłaby decydować o całym jej życiu? Przerażało ją, że tak łatwo zaczęła wchodzić w ten nowy świat. Już teraz mogła powiedzieć, że uwielbiała magię, ale czy to miało oznaczać, że naprawdę powinna zostać Strażniczką? Pokręciła głową. Nie może dać się zwariować. Miała życie w Atlas. Studia, o których zawsze marzyła, prowadzące do jej wymarzonej kariery archeologa. Spędzi tutaj tylko tyle czasu, ile będzie musiała i ani dnia dłużej.

Gdy słońce zaszło, w oczach młodej kobiety zamarł ostatni blask.

Lina ponownie odwróciła wzrok. Właśnie tak. Spędzi tutaj tylko tyle czasu, ile będzie musiała i ani dnia… dłużej…

* * *

**Notka odautorska**

Obiecałam sobie, że teraz się skupię na zakończeniu _W poszukiwaniu tego, co utracone._ , ale jednak fanfiki mają to do siebie, że piszą się w sumie, kiedy to one mają na to ochotę. Nie bez znaczenia jest też review Ysengrinna, za którą bardzo dziękuję:) (Podziękowałabym w mailu, ale jako że był to komentarz w trybie gościa, to nie miałam takiej możliwości.) i która mnie zmobilizowała, aby szybciej skończyć ten rozdział. Naprawdę, po nawet najkrótszej review łatwiej jest się zebrać do pisania;)


	4. Istota poznania

Rozdział 4

_Istota poznania_

- Dobra. Zacznijmy od początku. – powiedziała Lina, spoglądając na piękną, ręcznie zapełnioną stronicę starego dziennika. – Istnieje dwanaście wymiarów albo przynajmniej o istnieniu takiej ilości wymiarów wiecie. _Eques_ jest miejscem, gdzie wszystkie te światy się spotykają, tak?

- Zgadza się. – przytaknęła siedząca w wygodnym fotelu Filia, popijając z zadowoleniem herbatę.

Tego ranka przy śniadaniu wyjątkowo poza Smoczycą towarzyszyli Linie również, mający krótką przerwę od misji, Gourry i Zelgadis. Po skończonym posiłku początkująca czarodziejka uparła się, aby uporządkować swoją wiedzę o nieco pokręconym ustroju panującym w krainie Równowagi. Zanim wszyscy się rozeszli, położyła na opróżniony z resztek jedzenia stół stary rękopis, który znalazła w swoim pokoju, otwierając go na stronie przedstawiającej tuzin skomplikowanych symboli otaczających spiralę umiejscowioną w centralnej części kartki i zarządziła, że nikt nie opuści tego pokoju dopóki nie uzyska odpowiedzi na nową serię pytań. Zgromadzeni nie wyrazili znaczącego sprzeciwu i zajęli wygodne miejsca w fotelach. Jedynie blondyn zasiadł na kanapie i wyciągnął zestaw do polerowania miecza. Rudowłosa wyjątkowo się na to nie oburzyła, gdyż i tak nie spodziewała się usłyszeć od szermierza czegokolwiek mądrego.

- Ale samo _Eques_ również jest podzielone na dwanaście części, więc Eques z jednej strony jest jedną krainą ze względu na obecność magii, ale dzieli się powiedzmy na… mini państwa, które przynależą odpowiednio do każdego wymiaru.

- Uhm. I dlatego nazywamy to, jak to ujęłaś, mini państwo w obrębie _Eques_ Rejonem Głównym. – dodała Ryozoku.

- Czyli Rejony można ogólnie porównać do państw?

- Powiedzmy. – wtrącił Zelgadis delektujący się aromatyczną kawą. – Ten podział występuje ze względu na charakter magiczny danych obszarów a nie obecność jakichś narodowości, ale nie jest to złe porównanie.

- Czy ten wasz Rejon Główny ma jakąś oddzielną nazwę?

- Varney. – odparła krótko Filia.

- A Seyrun to będzie taka magiczna stolica magicznego państwa zwanego Varney wchodzącego w skład _Eques_, tak?

- Uhm. – Kiwnęła głową kapłanka Ceiphieda.

- Ech… – Westchnęła czerwonooka. – Nie możecie tych Rejonów nazywać po prostu państwami?

- Tak już się przyjęło. – skomentował obojętnie Zelgadis.

- Dobra, nieważne. – Rudowłosa oparła głowę na złożonej w pięść dłoni. – I ta ważna szycha, która ma nas dzisiaj odwiedzić mieszka właśnie w Seyrun, tak?

- Uhm. – odpowiedziały jej zsynchronizowane przytaknięcia Strażników rozmiłowanych w swoich napojach.

- I kim jest tak dokładnie ta szycha?

- To jest Filar, czyli _Shyllien_. – odparła krótko Filia.

- Może cię zaskoczę, ale niewiele mi to mówi. – skomentowała średnio przyjemnie nowa adeptka magii.

- Magia w Eques stale krąży i ten nurt również trzeba utrzymywać w Równowadze. Jeżeli ten nurt będzie płynął zbyt szybko lub gdy będzie wyjątkowo nieuporządkowany, zakłóci to Równowagę. _Shyllien_, zwany inaczej Filarem, stabilizuje magię w całym Rejonie Głównym. Z drugiej strony, gdy ten sam nurt będzie zbyt wolny, również doprowadzi to do upadku Równowagi. Przeciwdziała temu Strażnik Nurtu, czyli _Xullan_. Są to dwie przeciwne funkcje, ale obie są niezbędne do utrzymania Równowagi. – tłumaczył Zelgadis. – I tym, kto nas dzisiaj odwiedzi będzie Philionel El Di Seyrun, osoba pełniąca tę pierwszą funkcję.

Nieoczekiwanie na ostatnie zdanie ożywił się Gourry.

- Phil… Hm… Brzmi znajomo. – Zamyślił się blondyn.

- Możliwe. – wtrącił mistrz ziemi, patrząc się sceptycznie na towarzysza broni. – W końcu to twój zwierzchnik.

- Masz rację! – krzyknął z entuzjazmem szermierz.

Lina przyglądała się mężczyźnie z politowaniem.

- Wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć, że zostałeś Strażnikiem. – powiedziała z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

Gourry zupełnie nie wydał się obrażony tym stwierdzeniem.

- Wiele osób mi to mówi. – odpowiedział jej swoim czarującym uśmiechem.

- Będziesz miała okazję to zmienić. – wtrącił Zelgadis. – Nie zaszkodziłoby ci jak byś poznała podstawy szermierki.

- Mam się uczyć od niego? – spytała z niedowierzaniem rudowłosa, wskazując palcem na blondyna.

- Dobry pomysł. – skomentowała Filia. – W tym temacie pan Gourry nie ma sobie równych.

- Dawno nikogo nie uczyłem, ale nie mam nic przeciwko. – odparł dobrodusznie blondyn.

Lina po raz kolejny ciężko westchnęła.

- Więc nie mam w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia?

- Jak się nie dogadacie, to trudno. Ale warto spróbować, zwłaszcza, że mnie i Filii jutro nie będzie.

Lina zlustrowała go badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Czy ma to związek z nimi? – Nie musiała dokładnie tłumaczyć, kogo ma na myśli.

Zelgadis odłożył pusty kubek na stół.

- Tak. Odbędzie się narada Przymierza Równowagi.

- Przymierza Równowagi?

- Wszyscy _Shyllien_ i _Xullan_ z każdego wymiaru tworzą Przymierze Równowagi. Najwyższą władzę _Eques_. Rzadko jednak dochodzi do narad Przymierza Równowagi. Dzieje się tak albo w przypadku skazywania kogoś na wyklęcie do Ruelzaar, przeklętego trzynastego wymiaru, takiego magicznego więzienia albo w momencie wyjątkowego kryzysu. – Tym razem to Filia odpowiedziała na jej pytanie, odstawiwszy filiżankę.

Czerwonooka na chwilę zamilkła. Przed oczami ponownie stanęła jej przed oczami młoda martwa kobieta, którą w okrutny sposób pozbawiono życia. Tak jak wcześniej przypuszczała, miniona noc nie należała do przyjemnych.

- Lina, co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że istnieje dwanaście wymiarów albo przynajmniej wiemy o istnieniu przynajmniej tylu światów? – Zelgadis nagle wytrącił ją z zadumy.

Rudowłosa postukała palcem stary dziennik.

- Ta ilustracja skłoniła mnie do pewnych rozmyślań... Ponieważ jestem nieprzyzwyczajona do faktu, że nie znam wszelkich miejscowych legend i opowiastek, poprosiłam Filię o skombinowanie mi jakiejś literatury tematycznej. Sprawdziłam dokładnie każdy z tych symboli. – Wskazała dwanaście rozrysowanych na stronicy znaków. – Każdy z nich jest naturalnie symbolem odpowiedniego wymiaru… I niczym nie różni się od symboli wspomnianych w innych książkach. Każdy poza spiralą mającą symbolizować _Eques_. – Uwaga jej rozmówców została skierowana na spiralę z wyraźnym, czarnym punktem po środku. – We współczesnych książkach dotyczących _Eques_ ta spirala jest pozbawiona tego punktu.

Smoczyca przyjrzała się uważnie wiekowemu papierowi.

- W sumie masz rację, ale jakie to ma właściwie znaczenie?

Początkująca czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

- Z punktu widzenia przeciętnego obserwatora nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Natomiast z punktu widzenia archeologa ma to znaczenie ogromne. Nie mam oczywiście pewności, ale ten dziennik musi pochodzić z bardzo dawnych czasów i jeżeli faktycznie został zmieniony symbol, możliwe, że część historii _Eques_ wygląda inaczej niż się powszechnie uważa. Z drugiej strony dała mi też do myślenia inna sprawa. Tutaj wszystko wręcz chorobliwie podlega idealnej symetrii. Jeżeli w ramach Równowagi stworzono dwanaście wymiarów, gdzie idealnie sześć podchodzi pod Ceiphieda i sześć pod Shabranigdo, do tego Eques jest miejscem gdzie wszystko jest w Równowadze, to skąd się nagle bierze istnienie Ruelzaar? Czy to przypadkiem nie przeczy waszej świętej Równowadze? – spytała retorycznie.

- To prawda, że badacze sami podkreślają, że nie mają stuprocentowej pewności co do obecnej historii Eques, ale nie mogliby przecież przeoczyć czegoś naprawdę znaczącego. – wtrąciła Smoczyca.

- Jak dla mnie w tej historii ewidentnie czegoś brakuje. Zresztą skoro nie wiedzą wszystkiego, to czemu mieliby nie przegapić istnienia na przykład jakiegoś innego wymiaru?

- To faktycznie śmiała teza, ale prawda jest taka, że nie wiemy zbyt wiele o Ruelzaar. Od zawsze było to miejsce zesłania najpotężniejszych i najgroźniejszych przeciwników Równowagi. Teoretycznie miało być to miejsce bez możliwości ucieczki, a jednak ktoś stamtąd uciekł… Do teraz nie wiemy, jak do tego doszło. – dodał Zelgadis.

- Może z tego Ruelzaar nie można przedostać się bezpośrednio do Eques lub do dwunastu wymiarów, ale może istnieje możliwość przeniesienia się do innego miejsca, o którego istnieniu nie wiecie, a z którego teleportacja do Eques już jest możliwa?

Dwójka Equeshan głęboko się zamyśliła.

- Może coś w tym jest… – powiedział powoli mistrz ziemi.

- Ale przecież wszelkie życie zostało stworzone poprzez magię tworzenia, połączoną moc Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda. Ryozoku i Mazoku byłyby w stanie wyczuć wszelką aktywność mocy pochodzącą od połączonej mocy ich zwierzchników. – zaprotestowała Filia.

- A gdyby źródłem tej samej magii tworzenia byłoby coś innego? Bylibyście w stanie to wykryć? – spytała Lina.

- Ale to przecież niemożliwe. – odparła szybko Smoczyca.

- Wiesz, ja do całkiem niedawna myślałam, że magia nie istnieje, więc równie dobrze coś, co wy uznajecie za niemożliwe może być jednak możliwe.

- No dobra, zakładając, że źródłem magii tworzenia byłoby coś innego, nie bylibyśmy w stanie tego wykryć. – przyznała sceptycznie Filia. – Ale do czego dążysz?

Rudowłosa westchnęła.

- Nie wiem dokładnie. To są tylko moje przemyślenia po przestudiowaniu tych książek, które mi dałaś, a to całkowicie za mało, abym ci teraz wyleciała z genialną i precyzyjną magiczną teorią skoro jestem tu od czterech dni. Wiem tylko, że w historii _Eques_ czegoś brakuje.

- Gdyby twoja teoria była przynajmniej po części prawdziwa, to może ta grupa wie coś o naturze bądź historii _Eques_, czego my nie wiemy? I przez to nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć ich następnego ruchu? – dodał mag. Widać było, że słowa Liny dały mu do myślenia, w czym nawet mu nie przeszkadzał chrapiący w tle Gourry. Milczał przez chwilę, po czym gwałtownie wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. – Muszę coś sprawdzić. – rzucił na wychodne i opuścił pokój.

Lina i Filia wymieniły nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

- Masz może ochotę zobaczyć kolejne książki? – zwróciła się do rudowłosej Smoczyca po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

- Myślałam, że dałaś mi wszystko, co miałaś. – odpowiedziała z małym wyrzutem czerwonooka.

- To były moje podręczne zbiory, ale pokażę ci miejsce, które chyba ci się spodoba. – rzekła z zadowoleniem blondynka, kładąc palec na ustach.

* * *

Kraina Równowagi nie była królestwem. Nie rządził nią monarcha, a tym bardziej trudno by się tam doszukać jakiejkolwiek rodziny królewskiej. Amelii Will Tesla Seyrun nie nazywano księżniczką, lecz mimo wszystko z tego względu, że już teraz nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że to ta młoda, niespełna szesnastoletnia dziewczyna, zostanie następnym Filarem, mieszkańcy stolicy Varney traktowali ciemnowłosą jak niepełnoletnią następczynię tronu. Pewna kandydatka na _Shyllien_ miała doskonały kontakt z licznymi uzdrowicielkami i Strażnikami specjalizującymi się w magii defensywnej. Uwielbiała też zakradać się do sali tajnych posiedzeń, gdzie chociaż nie powinno jej być, Philionel przymykał na to oko, gdyż cieszył się cicho na myśl, że jego córka tak interesuje się polityką. Z drugiej strony latorośl dumnego ojca dotychczas nie doświadczyła prawdziwego życia _Equeshan_. Nie wiedziała, czym jest walka w imię Równowagi, przy czym cała jej wiedza teoretyczna wydawała się bezwartościowa. Mężczyzna nie chciał pokazywać swojemu dziecku tej mrocznej części Eques. Był jednak mądrym człowiekiem i miał świadomość, że jeżeli Amelia chciała zostać jego następczynią, będzie musiała skosztować gorzkiej prawdy, jak wygląda druga strona bycia Strażnikiem.

* * *

Od kiedy pamiętała, pociągała ją archeologia. Niemalże jak tylko nauczyła się łączyć słowa w zdania, zaczęła pochłaniać książki traktujące o historii świata. Na wszelkich wycieczkach zawsze udawało jej się wytropić jakiegoś dziadka-gawędziarza, który potrafił jej opowiedzieć coś, czego nie mogłaby znaleźć w zwykłych książkach. Już jako małe dziecko zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że istnieje wiele legend zupełnie niepokrywających się nie tylko ze sobą ale również z przyjętym zapisem dziejów. Zawsze uczono ją, że historia jest logicznym ciągiem przyczyn i skutków. I jeżeli coś wyłamywało się z tego porządku, należało dokładnie zbadać, dlaczego tak się działo. „_Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak błędne źródło historyczne. Jeżeli trzymany przez ciebie przedmiot przeczy historii, której cię uczono, oznacza to, że mylą się ci, którzy tej historii cię nauczyli_." – mawiała jej nauczycielka. Dzieje jej świata zostały doskonale zbadane. Zajmowało się nimi wielu znanych i utalentowanych naukowców, a jednak nawet te wielkie umysły nie były w stanie rozwikłać zagadki Wieku Pustki. Znajdywano ruiny budowli pochodzących sprzed ponad 2100 lat oraz sprzed 2000 lat. Style, w jakich wykonano owe budowle, nie wykazywały żadnych cech wspólnych. Nie istniała żadna konsekwencja w sposobie ich projektowania, a co więcej nietrudno było stwierdzić, że nowsze zabudowania zrobiono w nawet prymitywniejszy sposób niż te starsze. Ponadto nikt nigdy nie znalazł czegokolwiek, co by pochodziło z okresu zawierającego się pomiędzy wspomnianymi terminami, nazwanego z tego względu Wiekiem Pustki. Badaczom nasuwał się jeden wniosek. W czasie tego stulecia musiał się wydarzyć jakiś kataklizm, który zdziesiątkował ludność oraz ich ówczesne dokonania. Jednak świat wciąż nie doczekał się osoby zdolnej do wypełnienia tej luki w historii.

Kiedy Filia opowiadała Linie o początkach świata magicznego, rudowłosa od razu zwróciła uwagę na liczne niedopowiedzenia. Nie twierdziła, że Smoczyca ją okłamywała. Przypuszczała, że kapłanka Ceiphieda albo nie mogła powiedzieć jej pełnej prawdy albo, co czerwonooka uważała za bardziej prawdopodobne, sama owej prawdy nie znała lub nie chciała jej poznawać. Przyszła studentka prestiżowego uniwersytetu Dra'mattana w Atlas natychmiast skojarzyła, że wspomniany przez blondynkę konflikt pomiędzy Smokami i Mazoku, gdzie za sprawą Lei Magnusa ustanowiono _Eques_ krainą Równowagi, mógł się nie tylko pokrywać w czasie, ale być też przyczyną Wieku Pustki w jej świecie. Gdy dziewczyna zdała sobie z tego sprawę, postanowiła zbadać dzieje magicznego uniwersum.

Pierwsze książki, jakie dostała od Filii, już na wstępie potwierdziły jej teorię. 2000 lat temu musiało się wydarzyć coś więcej. Nie wiedziała jeszcze co to mogło być, ograniczała ją dodatkowo nieznajomość świata magii, ale postanowiła przeznaczyć cały swój wolny czas, jaki będzie musiała spędzić w _Eques,_ na rozwikłanie tej zagadki.

Teraz znajdywała się w ogromnej bibliotece znajdującej się w podziemiach dworku. Tysiące, a może nawet i setki tysięcy woluminów piętrzyły się na półkach aż do sufitu ułożonych wzdłuż korytarza, na którego środku stał długi stół otoczony wygodnymi krzesłami. Początkująca czarodziejka nie dziwiła się, że Smoczyca nie przyprowadziła jej tu od razu. Osoba chcąca przeczytać jedną lub dwie książki na dany temat po wejściu do takiego pomieszczenia mogłaby nie wiedzieć, co ma ze sobą zrobić, a skoro Lina pomimo otrzymania kilku pozycji wciąż się nie zniechęciła, Ryozoku mogła założyć, że rudowłosa nie tylko nie przerazi się tym ogromem, a przywita nową możliwość z wielkim entuzjazmem. Blondynka nie pomyliła się i gdy zamykała za sobą drzwi, rudowłosa już przechadzała się wąskimi korytarzami w poszukiwaniu najciekawszych ksiąg.

Trafiła do Eques cztery dni temu. Zaczęła się uczyć kontroli mocy przed dwiema dobami, wczoraj zapoczątkowała swoje historyczne badania. Obie czynności pochłonęły ją tak, że niemal przestała myśleć o swoim życiu w Atlas. Czy to nie było nienormalne?

Przejechała palcem po książce o tytule „Opowieść o Lei Magnusie".

Zarówno Filia jak i Zelgadis jej się dziwili. Każdy na jej miejscu chciałby jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i zapomnieć o przeżytym horrorze, tylko że dla niej to wcale nie był koszmar. Polubiła tych dziwnych ludzi zwanych Strażnikami, chociaż spędziła w ich towarzystwie niecały tydzień. Nie zamierzała sama stawać się _Equeshan_ i walczyć w nie swojej bitwie, ale chciała im choć trochę pomóc. Lina Inverse rzadko zdobywała się na taką wspaniałomyślność, ale mimo wszystko sama miała w tym interes. Torowała sobie w ten sposób drogę do domu… Poznając jednocześnie świat, który pociągał ją o wiele bardziej niż by sama przypuszczała.

Ściągnęła „Opowieść o Lei Magnusie" z półki i zrobiła krok naprzód. Ponieważ trzymała już tyle książek, ile miała siły unieść, ruszyła w stronę stołu. Jak tylko ułożyła wokół siebie w odpowiednim porządku woluminy, sięgnęła po jedną z pozycji i otworzyła ją na przypadkowej stronie.

Na chwilę zamarła w bezruchu.

Kartka zawierała ilustrację pożaru. Nie był to żaden konkretny kataklizm, ale wystarczył, aby jej przypomnieć powód, przez który spędziła bezsenną noc.

Tak, jak się spodziewała, śniło jej się martwe ciało młodej kobiety. Później w jej podświadomości pojawiło się coś, czego nie oczekiwała. Jej powtarzający się od lat koszmar, który ostatnio w ogóle zanikał, powrócił. Po raz drugi w ciągu czterech dni, kiedy potrafiła nie odczuwać tego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia smutku i nienawiści przez 3 lata. Co więcej, po raz pierwszy pozostał w jej pamięci jeden szczegół, co nie miało miejsca nigdy przedtem. Zawsze po takiej nocy, budziła się wyczerpana i przygaszona, ale zupełnie pozbawiona wspomnień dotyczących tego snu. Natomiast dzisiaj rano pamiętała ogromny, śmiercionośny pożar.

Zastanawiała się, czy fakt, że jej magia miała postać płomienia, mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego, jednak szybko wykluczyła tę opcję. Jej ogień kojarzył jej się z przyjemnym ciepłem, natomiast tamten przynosił tylko zniszczenie. Z drugiej strony nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że jej pobyt w _Eques_ musiał na to jakoś wpłynąć. Niestety nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób miałoby się to odbyć. Ponownie jej nieznajomość świata magicznego stanowiła poważne ograniczenie jej rozważań. A akurat na ten temat, nie zamierzała rozmawiać z Filią lub z Zelgadisem. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziała o tym śnie. Nawet Lunie. I nie planowała tego zmieniać.

Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległo się ciche pukanie.

Lina nieco zaskoczona ujrzała, jak drzwi bez pośpiechu się otwierają i jak powoli do biblioteki wchodzi Zelgadis.

- Pukasz? Myślałam, że łatwiej będzie się tutaj teleportować. – powiedziała nieco zaczepnie.

- Wiesz, zdolność teleportacji nie oznacza ignorowania zasad dobrego wychowania uwzględniających uprzedzanie o swoim przybyciu. – odparł raczej chłodno. Wydawał się być w o wiele gorszym nastroju niż rano.

Ponieważ Lina również nie miała najlepszego humoru, ten ton nie zachęcił jej do rozmowy z mistrzem ziemi.

- Och, jakże to uprzejme z twojej strony. – skomentowała ironicznie i wróciła z powrotem do swojej książki, mając nadzieję, że wojownik zrozumie przekaz, że w chwili obecnej, chce zostać sama.

- Muszę ci zadać jedno pytanie. – zwrócił się do niej, ignorując zarówno jej sarkazm jak i ostentacyjne zerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego. – Czy twoje dzisiejsze wnioski są rezultatem tylko twoich przemyśleń? – Mówił spokojnie, ale w jego głosie czaił się chłód.

Lina podniosła na niego wzrok. Utkwione w niej zimne spojrzenie szafirowych tęczówek mogło onieśmielić niejednego człowieka. Jednak rudowłosa była daleka od takiej reakcji.

- Tak, są to tylko moje przemyślenia. – odpowiedziała mało przyjemnie. - A niby czego się spodziewałeś? – spytała z pretensją.

- Nie rozmawiałaś na ten temat z żadnym innym Strażnikiem? – Wciąż dopytywał.

- Przecież mówię, że nie! O co ci chodzi?! – warknęła mocno poirytowana początkująca czarodziejka. W jej czerwonych tęczówkach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

Przez chwili mierzyli się wzajemnie niemalże wściekłym, badawczym spojrzeniem aż w końcu Zelgadis westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

- Skoro te dwa pytania doprowadziły cię niemal do furii, to faktycznie nie mam co wątpić w twoje słowa. – powiedział już łagodniej.

- A możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego stałam się ofiarą twojego napadu zimnej furii? – spytała wciąż podniesionym głosem. Wciąż czuła się nabuzowana i nieco urażona.

- Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała, ze w historii Eques jest jakaś luka. Współpracowałem kiedyś z tą osobą i gdy sprawdziłem nasze wspólne notatki, okazało się, że powoływał się na ten sam stary dziennik, który dzisiaj przyniosłaś.

- I co by było w tym złego?

- Ta osoba została uznana za najniebezpieczniejszego maga ostatnich czasów i została skazana na wyklęcie do Ruelzaar.

Dopiero w tym momencie Lina zrozumiała przyczynę zaistniałej sytuacji, co jednocześnie ją uspokoiło i skłoniło do rozmyślań.

- Kim ten ktoś był dla ciebie? – spytała po chwili milczenia. Jak tylko spojrzała na Zelgadisa, wiedziała, że nie powinna była zadać tego pytania. – Przepraszam, to w sumie nie moja sprawa. – dodała szybko. – Chodzi mi tylko o to, że skoro nie jestem pierwszą osobą, która zwróciła na to uwagę, to faktycznie musi w tym coś być, a sam przecież mówiłeś, że może to pomoże przewidzieć następny krok Ruelzhan. Więc skoro masz jakieś notatki…

- Jeżeli jest to podobny tok myślenia, to nie może to mieć związku z Ruelzhan. Ta osoba powinna być martwa od siedmiu lat. Ataki tej grupy trwają od niedawna. – odpowiedział uparcie.

- Zel, to nie wyklucza potencjalnego powiązania tych dwóch spraw. – Zauważyła rudowłosa.

- Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy nie powrócę do tych badań. I jeżeli nie będę miał bezpośredniego dowodu, że powrót do nich, w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże w sprawie Ruelzhan, nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. – odparł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Czyli jednak twój racjonalizm ma pewne granice. – powiedziała cichym, lecz doskonale słyszalnym tonem Lina. – Jeżeli pozwalasz, aby uprzedzenia z przeszłości stawały ci na drodze do prawdy, oni wciąż będą robić, co im się żywnie podoba.

Na te słowa Zelgadis na chwilę się zatrzymał. Rudowłosa spodziewała się wybuchu złości, jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

- Na 15 ma przybyć Philionel, który chciałby cię poznać. Więc bądź łaskawa się pojawić o tej porze w sali konferencyjnej. – Jego ton był zimny i formalny. Jak tylko wypowiedział ostatnie słowa otworzył drzwi i wyszedł.

Lina nie znała go długo, ale nie widziała go jeszcze w tak podłym humorze. Z drugiej strony dowiedziała się wreszcie czegoś o jego przeszłości. Nie wiedziała, kim była osoba, o której wspomniał, ale musiała mieć ona ogromny wpływ na życie mistrza ziemi.

* * *

Gdy myślała o osobie piastującej jedno z najważniejszych stanowisk w potężnym magicznym świecie, wyobrażała sobie rosłego mężczyznę o srogiej twarzy otoczonego mgiełką tajemnicy i niemal nieograniczonej mocy. W praktyce okazało się, że miała rację co do jednej rzeczy. Philionel był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym osobnikiem. I na tym się kończyła lista majestatycznych epitetów opisujących _Shyllien_.

- Witaj w krainie Równowagi, Lino Inverse. – Przywitał ją z lekkim uśmiechem, wyciągnąwszy do niej rękę, jak tylko weszła do sali konferencyjnej. Dziewczyna, która specjalnie opuściła czytelnię wcześniej, aby się nie spóźnić, nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek ją uprzedzi. A jednak okazało się, że Filar Rejonu Varney już na nią czekał. Rudowłosa rozejrzała się uważnie. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza spoglądającym na nią przyjaźnie mężczyzną. Po chwili zawahania zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę mężczyzny i uścisnęła jego dłoń. Wtedy zrozumiała, o czym mówił Zelgadis. Od momentu, kiedy mag odblokował część jej mocy, musiała poświęcać trochę uwagi, aby utrzymywać ją w sobie. Przy kontakcie z tym człowiekiem było to zupełnie niepotrzebne. Otaczające ją ciągłe przepływy energii, na które nauczyła się już nie zwracać uwagi, całkowicie się uspokoiły. Wyczuła, na czym polega stabilizujące działanie tej osoby i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że szybko w jej umyśle narodziło się przekonanie, że ten ktoś doskonale rozumie świat magii.

- Rozumiem już, co miał na myśli Zelgadis. – kontynuował pełen zadowolenia. W jego oczach pojawił się radosny błysk. – Instynktownie pojmujesz istotę mocy. To właśnie to coś, przyciągnęło do ciebie Ayneres i przez to ciebie przyciągnęło do niej. Staniesz się doskonałą Strażniczką.

Dopiero ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę sprawiło, że dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku.

- Wie pan, ja jeszcze nie powiedziałam, że zamierzam zostać Strażniczką. – odpowiedziała hardo Lina. Nie podobało jej się z jakim przekonaniem Shyllien wypowiadał się o jej przyszłości. Na tym świecie istniała tylko jedna osoba mająca prawo decydować w tym temacie. I tym kimś była tylko i wyłącznie Lina Inverse.

Philionel zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

- Dobrze, dobrze niech ci będzie. – odparł od niechcenia. – Ale już widzę, że bardzo się z żyłaś z magią.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Co ma pan na myśli?

- Dla normalnego człowieka, a nawet dla zwyczajnego początkującego maga jestem tylko dziwnym dziadkiem z sąsiedztwa. – Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i przeczesał powietrze palcami. – Ty od razu spojrzałaś na moją magiczną obecność, na mój wpływ na otoczenie. – Pomiędzy jego palcami pojawiła się cieniutka strużka złocistej energii. – Zaczynasz patrzeć na świat pod kątem magii. Prawdziwy Strażnik zwraca uwagę na wszelkie nurty mocy i dba, aby były one w Równowadze.

- Panie Philionelu, panna Lina wciąż nie podjęła decyzji, więc proszę na nią nie naciskać. – wtrącił nagle kobiecy głos.

Czerwonooka odwróciła się za siebie i ujrzała, jak do pomieszczenia energicznie wchodzi Filia.

- Na nikogo nie naciskam. Mówię tylko, co widzę. – odpowiedział z nieustającym zadowoleniem w głosie Philionel. – A gdzie jest Zelgadis? Już jest w trochę lepszym nastroju?

Uwadze Liny nie uszło, że Smoczyca natychmiast zrobiła się spięta.

- Jeszcze nie był w tym gorszym nastroju…

_Shyllien_ po raz pierwszy od swojego przybycia stracił swój dobry humor.

- Filio, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- No bo… Ostatnio tyle się działo…

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jeszcze mu nie powiedziałaś?

- No… nie… – przyznała nieco pobladła kapłanka Ceiphieda.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z niekłamanym zmartwieniem w oczach.

- Filia, wiesz, jaki to będzie dla niego szok. Przecież nie może się dowiedzieć na dzień przed spotkaniem Przymierza Równowagi!

Blondynka wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech.

- Dzisiaj mu powiem, ale póki co może usiądźmy? – Zaoferowała niepewnym głosem.

Philionel westchnął ciężko, po czym zajął wygodny fotel. Blondynka wyjęła porcelanową zastawę i drżącymi rękami zaczęła napełniać filiżanki herbatą. Lina nawet nie próbowała powiedzieć Ryozoku, że ona sama nie ma ochoty na napar. Czynność nalewania niewątpliwie uspakajała Smoczycę, czemu rudowłosa nie chciała przeciwdziałać. Obserwując strumień wrzącej cieczy, zastanawiała się nad usłyszaną wymianą zdań. Jaka informacja mogła wywołać u Zelgadisa taką reakcję, że blondynka tak się jej obawiała? Czerwonooka wspomniała własną rozmowę z wojownikiem i szybko doszła do wniosku, że musiałoby to mieć związek z tym potężnym czarodziejem skazanym na zesłanie do Ruelzaar. Jeżeli sama możliwość, że początkująca czarodziejka mogła mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z badaniami tego człowieka, doprowadziła go do tak paskudnego nastroju, Lina była w stanie zrozumieć obawy Filii. Rudowłosa do teraz była poirytowana, że mag najpierw nazwał jej teorie intrygującymi, po czym, jak tylko skojarzył, że występuje drobne podobieństwo pomiędzy jej przemyśleniami a obiektem badań tamtego człowieka, natychmiast zmienił zdanie. Co musiała zrobić ta osoba, aby być źródłem takiej nienawiści?

- O już jesteś Phil. – Rozległ się nagle melodyjny tenor. Mag wszedł do sali konferencyjnej wraz z Gourry'm. Obaj mężczyźni przebrali się w bliźniacze białe zestawy spodni i bluz z długim rękawem oraz mieli lekką zadyszkę, co musiało świadczyć o tym, że całkiem niedawno musieli zakończyć sparringowy pojedynek. Zelgadis wydawał się być w znacznie lepszym nastroju niż w czasie ostatniej rozmowy z Liną. Gourry uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Widać było, że wysiłek fizyczny miał na nich bardzo dobry wpływ.

- Phil, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – dodał radośnie blondyn.

- Witajcie chłopcy. – przywitał dwójkę _Shyllien_, uśmiechając się po ojcowsku. – Mam dla was doskonałą nowinę.

Lina i Ryozoku od razu spojrzały zaalarmowane na Philionela.

- Przydzielam waszemu oddziałowi nowego Strażnika na szkolenie. – oznajmił.

- Że co? – spytali Filia i Zelgadis jednocześnie.

- Super! Będzie nam weselej. – skomentował w tym samym czasie Gourry.

- Phil, już mamy jedną nowicjuszkę. Przy obecnej sytuacji nie możemy sobie pozwolić, aby przyjąć kogoś jeszcze. – tłumaczył rzeczowo mistrz ziemi.

- Jestem przekonany, że mój najlepszy oddział da sobie ze wszystkim radę. – powiedział optymistycznie _Shyllien_ tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Moja córka musi wreszcie poznać życie Strażnika, do nikogo nie mam takiego zaufania jak do was i jednocześnie Amelia bardzo chciałaby poznać Linę. Jak więc widzicie, spełniacie wszystkie kryteria i jesteście moim ostatecznym wyborem. – Zamaszystym ruchem dopił herbatę i odstawił filiżankę. – Doskonała herbata Filio. – dodał, po czym szybko wstał. – Dobrze moi drodzy, ja się muszę zbierać. Amelia przybędzie do was jutro z samego rana.

- Phil, zaczekaj, jeszcze się na nic nie zgodziliśmy. – zaprotestował mag.

- Bo w tym temacie, nie macie nic do gadania, mój drogi. – odparł, wciąż śmiejąc się _Shyllien_. – Żegnam się zatem z wami. Miło było cię poznać, Lino. – Ukłonił się w stronę dziewczyny. – A i Zelgadisie, Filia ma ci coś do powiedzenia. – Dopiero przy ostatnich słowach spoważniał. Obdarzył Smoczycę surowym spojrzeniem, pod którym Smoczyca nieco się skuliła i zniknął.

Wojownik stał przez chwilę w bezruchu i po krótkim czasie odwrócił się w stronę Ryozoku.

- Co mi masz do powiedzenia? – spytał pozornie spokojnie.

Kapłanka Ceiphieda zerknęła na rudowłosą i blondyna, co musiało dodać jej nieco otuchy, gdyż moment później podniosła wzrok na potężnego _Equeshan_.

- Niedawno przyszedł raport z wymiaru Wolf Pack Island. – Kapłanka Ceiphieda mówiła powoli i ciszej niż zwykle. – Xellosowi i jego podwładnym udało się ustalić tożsamość osoby, której udało się uciec z Ruelzaar. – Wzięła głęboki wdech. – To był Czerwony Kapłan Rezo. – Ostatnie zdanie wydobyło się z jej ust w postaci szeptu.

Najpierw nic się nie działo. A dosłownie chwilę później Lina była świadkiem istnej burzy energetycznej. Powietrze stało się nagle niezwykle ciężkie a Zelgadisa zaczęły otaczać drobne wyładowania jasnozielonej mocy. Magia otoczenia całkowicie podporządkowała się tym złowrogim wibracjom, tworząc w rezultacie potężny, nieprzyjemny dla Liny nurt.

- To jest niemożliwe. – wycedził mistrz ziemi przez zęby. – Czerwony Kapłan nie żyje. Od siedmiu lat. – W jego oczach pojawił się niesamowity chłód.

- Niestety, panie Zelgadisie. – powiedziała smutno Filia, patrząc niespokojnie na to, co się działo w sali konferencyjnej. – Ten raport…

- Jest błędny. – skończył za nią uparcie wojownik.

- Zel, naprawdę myślisz, że Xellon by się pomylił? – wtrącił delikatnie Gourry.

- Nikt mi nie wmówi, że Czerwony Kapłan powrócił z zaświatów. – przerwał mu mag.

- Szkoda, bo robisz z siebie wyjątkowego idiotę. – powiedziała nagle Lina.

Pozostała dwójka Strażników popatrzyła się na rudowłosą z zaskoczeniem w oczach. Nowa adeptka magii obdarzyła swojego nauczyciela poirytowanym spojrzeniem i nawet nie drgnęła, gdy jego lodowaty wzrok padł na nią.

- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – odparł niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem.

- Serio? Nie muszę znać wszystkich szczegółów tej historii, aby widzieć, że uciekasz przed prawdą. Co więcej, masz klucze do tej zagadki. Przyznaj, że podejrzewałeś taki scenariusz, ale stłumiłeś te myśli, bo tak jest o wiele łatwiej, co nie?

- Panno Lino… Wystarczy… – szepnęła Filia, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

- Wygodnie jest tak mówić z perspektywy osoby, która wiodła dwudziestoletnie beztroskie życie. – powiedział zjadliwie Zelgadis.

Lina bez słowa sięgnęła po swoją filiżankę i chlusnęła mu herbatą w twarz. Mężczyzna był tak zaskoczony, że zdołał jedynie mrugnąć.

- To ty nic o mnie nie wiesz. – W jej czerwonych oczach ogień zdawał się dosłownie płonąć. – I weź się wreszcie opanuj. Mówisz mi o kontroli mocy, a sam co wyprawiasz? – warknęła i wyszła z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami.

Mistrz ziemi stał przez chwilę w bezruchu. Miał na twarzy wyraz bezgranicznego oszołomienia. Jego moc stopniowo się uspokoiła, a on sam dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach otarł twarz z resztek herbaty i się zdematerializował. Dopiero wtedy Filia i Gourry odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Chyba wreszcie trafił swój na swego. – powiedział wesoło szermierz, który dosyć szybko odzyskał dobry humor.

- Oblać wściekłego pana Zelgadisa herbatą… To genialne czy szalone? – spytała bardziej samą siebie zszokowana całą sceną Smoczyca. – Panie Gourry, ja chyba muszę się iść położyć. – dodała trochę głośniej i nie czekając na reakcję, ruszyła w stronę własnego pokoju, zostawiając blondyna samego.

- Ech… Kiedy wróci Sylphiel? Skończyły się zapasy, które nam zostawiła. – Westchnął niezadowolony szermierz.

* * *

Filia z ogromną przyjemnością opadła na swoje łóżko. Chłodna pościel była przyjemna i taka kusząca… Strumień myśli nie pozwolił jej jednak na sen. Na początku miała nadzieję, że Lina Inverse będzie miała kojący wpływ na Zelgadisa, że nowa adeptka magii o talencie podobnym do jego zaintryguje go, przez co jej przyjaciel zapomni o Rezo. A tu się okazało, że Czerwony Kapłan wrócił z zaświatów… Wiedziała, że mężczyzna zareaguje gwałtownie. Ona sama bała się go w takich momentach, a ta dziewczyna nawet na chwilę się nie zawahała… Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie pojawił się ktoś, kto może powstrzymać Zelgadisa. Z drugiej strony Filia nie chciała sobie wyobrażać sytuacji, w której musieli by się mierzyć z temperamentem rudowłosej, gdy zyska ona kontrolę nad całą swoją mocą. Nie wiedziała już co było gorsze… Ogień czy ziemia… Westchnęła ciężko. Ta twierdza naprawdę skupiała niebezpieczne osoby. Jej samej też zdarzyło się zniszczyć kilka budynków w przypływie gniewu, przez co została oddelegowana do współpracy z Zelgadisem. 7 lat… Czas stosunkowo długi jak na ludzką miarę… Dla Smoka tak krótki… A dla Smoka i Mazoku niemalże cała wieczność… Błyskawicznie się zarumieniła, jak tylko zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich myśli. Co ona sobie do cholery wyobrażała?!

- Masz gorączkę, czy tylko stąd wydajesz się taka czerwona? – Usłyszała znajomy głos.

- Xelloss, daj mi spokój. Teraz naprawdę nie mam ochoty na przedzieranie się z tobą. – odpowiedziała zmęczona na zaczepkę Mazoku, który siedział wygodnie w jej fotelu stojącym nieopodal wygodnego łóżka. – A poza tym co tu znowu robisz?

- A byłem właśnie w okolicy, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę. Nie cieszysz się? – odparł przymilnie.

- Zaskoczę cię, ale nie, nie cieszę się. – odburknęła.

- Reakcja Zelgadisa była taka przytłaczająca? – spytał Mazoku.

W jednej chwili dla Filii stało się jasne, co Demon robił w okolicy.

- Ty szurnięty kapłanie! Znowu szukasz sobie rozrywki naszym kosztem?! – krzyknęła, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i wbijając w fioletowowłosego wściekłe spojrzenie.

- No ale sama musisz przyznać, że to było niezwykle ciekawe widowisko. – odparł, nie przejmując się jej wzburzeniem. – Ta dziewczyna coraz bardziej mi się podoba. – dodał.

- Wszystko… widziałeś? – spytała trochę ciszej. – Ty przeklęty namagomi! – wydarła się, wyciągając swoją maczugę.

- Ależ Smoczku, nie zrozum mnie źle, ty naturalnie podobasz mi się o wiele bardziej. Nikt nie jest taki interesujący jak ty. – tłumaczył się Xelloss, wyciągając przed siebie uspokajająco dwie ręce. – Nie musisz być o nią zazdrosna.

Filia natychmiast się zarumieniła.

- Nie o to mi chodzi zboczony Demonie! – Wzięła potężny zamach i uderzyła w Mazoku, który błyskawicznie zrobił unik, w rezultacie czego Smoczyca wbiła maczugę we własną szafkę. Kapłanka Ceiphieda wydała z siebie okrzyk złości, gdy zorientowała się, że jej broń ugrzęzła w pięknym meblu. Jak się z nią siłowała, Mazoku wykorzystał jej chwilę nieuwagi i aportował się tuż przed nią, pojawiając się bardzo blisko niej.

- O właśnie taką lubię cię znacznie bardziej. – powiedział cicho, delikatnie muskając palcem czubek jej nosa. Demon zgarbił się tak, że jego głowa znajdywała się dokładnie na wysokości twarzy Smoczycy, po czym lekko uchylił powieki. Ryozoku nie zareagowała, gdy jego palec delikatnie ześlizgnął się i powędrował do jej ust. Spojrzenie śmiercionośnego fioletu sprawiło, że nie mogła… nie chciała się poruszyć. Przez chwilę myślała, że Mazoku zaraz się przybliży do niej jeszcze bardziej…

- Do zobaczenia jutro. – szepnął i zniknął.

Filia zaskoczona puściła maczugę i opadła na podłogę. Gdy odzyskała nad sobą panowanie, oparła się o łóżko, podciągnęła do siebie kolana i oparła na nich głowę.

- Jaka ja jestem głupia. – szepnęła do pustego pokoju.


	5. Duchy Przeszłości

Rozdział 5

_Duchy przeszłości_

Zawsze lubiła obserwować ogień. Sprawiał, że zapominała o tym, co straciła i przypominał jej, jak barwna przyszłość na nią mogła czekać. Teraz jednak nie myślała o niczym… Nie chciała myśleć o czymkolwiek… A czynność uwalniania z siebie fragmentu mocy i formowania go w idealną kulę doskonale jej w tym pomagała. Gdy spostrzegła się, że otacza ją idealne koło dwudziestu Fire Balli uniosła dłoń i pstryknęła palcami. Jej czerwone oczy z zainteresowaniem chłonęły widok niegroźnej eksplozji, której siła w znacznej mierze była pochłaniana przez magiczną łąkę. A gdyby tak tę samą ilość energii skupić w drobniejszej postaci? Jednocześnie można by ograniczyć pole zasięgu zaklęcia i wzmocnić miejscową siłę uderzenia. Ten pomysł natychmiast jej się spodobał i od razu zaczęła delikatną manipulację własną mocą. Tak jak uczył ją Zelgadis, najpierw wyobraziła sobie formę, jaką chciała osiągnąć. Następnie skierowała strumień mocy tuż przed siebie. Powoli zmaterializowała się przed nią cienka ognista strużka. Stopniowo kierowała w tym kierunku coraz więcej energii, w taki sposób, aby zachować oryginalny kształt zaklęcia. Szybko jej kreacja skojarzyła jej się ze strzałą. W takim wypadku brakowało jej już tylko łuku, który szybko utkała ze słabszych nici mocy. Sięgnęła po swoje dzieło. Oba ogniste przedmioty doskonale pasowały do jej dłoni. Gdy napięła cięciwę, w jej umyśle natychmiast pojawiły się słowa.

- Flare Arrow. – powiedziała cicho, gdy wystrzeliła ognistą strzałę w kierunku oddalonego lasu. Jej cel został osiągnięty. Wysokie drzewo w jednej chwili spłonęło. Co prawda ogień przeniósł się również na okoliczne krzewy, a chciała uzyskać takie zaklęcie, które niszczyłoby tylko jeden cel, ale jak na pierwszy raz była usatysfakcjonowana.

Opanowała podstawy tworzenia nowych zaklęć przy obecnej ilości mocy, jaką miała do dyspozycji i powoli zaczynało ją to nudzić. Miała ochotę przetestować te same czynności przy większej zawartości ognia, jednak wciąż większość jej magii była zapieczętowana.

Westchnęła poirytowana. Teraz miała się odbyć jej kolejna lekcja magii z Zelgadisem, jednak ani nie przypuszczała, aby jej nauczyciel zamierzał się zjawić, ani sama nie była przekonana, czy miała ochotę go widzieć. Z pewnością nie zamierzała z nim współpracować, jak długo _Equeshan_ zamierzał zachowywać jak kretyn.

Już miała wrócić do optymalizacji Flare Arrow, gdy poczuła niedaleko siebie znajomą obecność.

- Jeżeli wciąż zamierzasz gryźć wszystkich wokół, możemy sobie darować dzisiejsze zajęcia. – powiedziała, nawet się nie odwracając w jego stronę.

- Nie zamierzam. – odpowiedział cicho. – I chyba… – dodał, chociaż ewidentnie było mu niezręcznie. – Jestem ci winien przeprosiny.

Na te słowa Lina odwróciła się lekko zaskoczona. Zelgadis jakoś nie pasował jej do osób, od których można by usłyszeć słowo przepraszam.

Mężczyzna nie patrzył się na nią. Usiadł i opierając się o niedalekie drzewo, utkwił wzrok w zachodzącym słońcu. Lina wyczuła, że mag zamierzał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, więc sama zajęła miejsce przy sąsiednim dębie.

- Powinienem też chyba powiedzieć ci kilka słów o tej osobie. – Zrobił krótką przerwę, po czym zaczął cicho opowiadać. – Niewidomy Czerwony Kapłan Rezo był potężnym czarodziejem. Niektórzy mówili nawet, że dorównywał samemu Lei Magnusowi. Cieszył się powszechnym poważaniem _Eques_ i był uznawany za niezrównanego Strażnika Równowagi. I właśnie ten niesamowity ktoś wprowadzał mnie w świat magii. Moi rodzice mieli niewielki talent magiczny, więc nie wolno im było zamieszkać w _Eques_. Z drugiej strony ja byłem obdarzony tak silną mocą, że sama moja obecność stanowiła dla nich zagrożenie. W takich okolicznościach spotkałem Czerwonego Kapłana. Szybko trafiłem do krainy Równowagi i rozpocząłem trening na Strażnika. Byłem wtedy taki z siebie dumny. Zostałem w końcu uczniem samego Czerwonego Kapłana. I nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, aby mu odmówić, gdy zaproponował mi udział w swoich eksperymentach. Chciał jeszcze zwiększyć moją moc. Nie myślałem wtedy o żadnych konsekwencjach tych słów. Chciałem tylko pomóc swojemu dziadkowi. Tylko to się wtedy dla mnie liczyło.

Lina otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Zaczekaj, ten cały Rezo… Był twoim dziadkiem?

- Owszem. I uważał, że skoro płynie we mnie jego krew, jestem doskonałym materiałem do eksperymentów. – powiedział Zelgadis, uśmiechając się gorzko. – W rezultacie zaklął mnie w postaci chimery. Połączył ciało człowieka, golema i demona Brau, tworząc ciało teoretycznie o doskonałym powinowactwie do mojej mocy ziemi.

- Teoretycznie? – spytała cicho rudowłosa.

- Teoretycznie. – potwierdził wojownik. – W praktyce naczynie i zaklęta w nim moc zaczęły się zwalczać, co było poza moimi zdolnościami kontroli. Wpadłem w szał magii… – Nie musiał kończyć myśli, aby Lina mogła sobie wyobrazić, co się mogło stać potem. Pamiętała własną utratę kontroli i swój ówczesny cel, aby zniszczyć wszystko, co się znajduje wokół niej. – Gdy stłumiono tę moc, musiałem się ponownie uczyć kontroli, chociaż i tak przez wiele lat byłem zaklęty w postaci tej bestii. Ale nawet wtedy nie zwątpiłem w mojego mistrza i dziadka. Myślałem, że po prostu popełnił błąd, chociaż później okazało się, że był bardzo zaskoczony, że jednak odzyskałem kontrolę nad mocą i przeżyłem. Koniec Czerwonego Kapłana nadszedł, gdy odszukałem jego tajne laboratorium. Wierz mi, że trudno jest opisać słowami okropieństwa, jakie tam można było znaleźć. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Rezo pracował nad czymś, co miało zniszczyć Równowagę. Czerwony Kapłan został postawiony przed sądem Przymierza Równowagi i jednogłośnie został strącony do Ruelzaar a wszelkie jego badania miały zostać zniszczone jako uznane za niezwykle niebezpieczne. Nie trudno jest się pewnie domyśleć, że ja również nie cieszyłem się w tym świetle zaufaniem. Jako uczeń i wnuk kogoś tak niebezpiecznego również mogłem trafić do Ruelzaar. Tylko dzięki wstawiennictwu Phila udało mi się uniknąć tego losu. Dlatego Czerwony Kapłan jest kimś, z kim nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego… To dla mnie zamknięta historia..

Przez cały czas mówił beznamiętnym głosem, ale czerwonooka wiedziała, że opowiadanie nawet tej okrojonej historii wywoływało u niego dyskomfort. Mogła tylko sobie wyobrażać, jak mroczne obrazy przelatywały mu właśnie przed oczami.

- Gdyby było tak naprawdę, nie wywoływałby on u ciebie takich emocji. – wtrąciła delikatnie Lina, wciąż obserwując zachód słońca. – Sprawił ci wiele bólu. Na pewno masz prawo go nienawidzić, ale wciąż uważam, że pozostawienie w kącie tamtych badań to błąd. Pomijając fakt, czy on powrócił czy też nie, zrozumienie jego badań może rzucić na całą sprawę zupełnie nowe światło. Nie będę się ciebie pytać, czy wiedziałeś, czym się ten człowiek kierował, ale możliwe jest, że widziałeś tylko jedną stronę barykady.

- Próbujesz go usprawiedliwiać? – W jego tonie pojawiła się niebezpieczna nuta.

- Nie. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że czasem tylko poznanie nawet najgorszej prawdy może ci pozwolić iść naprzód.

- Widziałem wystarczająco, nie muszę wiedzieć nic więcej. – odparł.

- Wątpię. – Spokojnie weszła mu w zdanie. – Myślę, że bardzo długo zadawałeś sobie pytanie, dlaczego on tak postępował i do czego naprawdę dążył, a w pewnym momencie wmówiłeś sobie, że cię to zupełnie nie obchodzi. Rozumiem to, ale w ten sposób nigdy się naprawdę od niego nie uwolnisz. – Już widziała kątem oka, że mistrz ziemi z oburzeniem otwiera usta, jednak zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła cicho opowiadać. – Moi rodzice byli wybitnymi archeologami… Musieli odkryć coś niebezpiecznego, gdyż zostali zamordowani, kiedy byłam dzieckiem. – Zelgadis zamknął usta. Jeżeli zamierzał cokolwiek powiedzieć, musiał w tym momencie zmienić zdanie. – Moja babcia i siostra zabroniły mi zagłębiać się w tę sprawę, ale nie spocznę dopóki nie odkryję prawdy. Owszem byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdybym to zostawiła i żyła dalej własnym życiem, ale nie potrafię tak. Muszę poznać prawdę za wszelką cenę. – Na chwilę zamilkła, ale zaraz potem energicznie wstała i uśmiechnęła się. – Dobra, dość tych depresyjnych wynurzeń. Ktoś miał mnie tutaj nauczyć czegoś nowego.

Zelgadis przez moment przyglądał się bez słowa rudowłosej.

- Myślałem, że po dzisiejszym dniu nie będziesz miała ochoty na jakąkolwiek naukę.

- To źle myślałeś. – odparła z zadziornym uśmieszkiem początkująca czarodziejka.

Wojownik również się uśmiechnął pod nosem i podniósł się.

- Najwidoczniej.

- Chciałabym, abyś odblokował kolejną część mojej mocy. Ciekawa jestem, jak wygląda sprawa tworzenia tych samych zaklęć przy większej dawce mocy. – Czerwonooka przeszła od razu do meritum.

- Nie zapomniałaś przypadkiem, kto tu jest nauczycielem? – spytał rozbawiony mag. – Na to jest chyba trochę za wcześnie. Cieszę się, że czujesz się komfortowo z obecną ilością mocy, ale przy większej ilości mogłabyś zacząć szaleć.

Lina przewróciła oczami.

- No to wtedy chyba będziesz w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, co nie?

- No dobra, ale w razie czego nie będę wysłuchiwał żadnych skarg, jasne?

Lina tylko wystawiła mu język w odpowiedzi.

Mężczyzna westchnął i zawiesił dłoń nad jej głową. Tym razem rudowłosa nie zamykała oczu i obserwowała, jak Zelgadis się skupia na własnej pieczęci. Szybko poczuła uderzenie gorąca, które energicznie rozlało się po całym jej ciele. Lekko zakręciło jej się w głowie, ale natychmiast przymknęła powieki i wyobraziła sobie moc jako strumień energii, nad którym miała całkowitą kontrolę. Do wcześniejszej ilości mocy błyskawicznie się przyzwyczaiła. Teraz nową dawkę energii odczuła jako dodatkowy ciężar. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że aby zlikwidować to odczucie, powinna równomiernie rozłożyć nowe niematerialne obciążenie. Bardzo powoli udało jej się wykonać ten proces i gdy wreszcie otworzyła oczy, miała wrażenie, jakby przebiegła bardzo długi dystans.

- Widzisz? To, że ty się przyzwyczaisz do przepływu mocy, nie oznacza, że przyzwyczai się do niej twój organizm. Manipulacja dodatkową energią pochłania sporo siły. – tłumaczył Strażnik.

- Faktycznie jest to większe obciążenie niż myślałam, ale nie jest źle. Czuję się tylko zmęczona fizycznie, nie czuję żadnego efektu upajania się mocą. – przyznała dziewczyna.

- Zmęczenie fizyczne jest jak najbardziej normalnym objawem. Dopóki moc nie zamracza ci umysłu, nie muszę jej z powrotem pieczętować. Z drugiej strony przez kilka dni możesz czuć się osłabiona, zanim twój organizm się przystosuje do podtrzymywania zwiększonego nurtu. – wyjaśnił mag. – A póki co przejdziemy do magii defensywnej. Chociaż moc żywiołu najlepiej sprawdza się w ataku, można ją również wykorzystać do utworzenia bariery ochronnej.

- Poczekaj chwilę. Zanim przejdziesz do szczegółów tworzenia tych barier, wytłumacz mi jedno. Dlaczego z Filią tak podkreślacie pojęcie mocy żywiołu? To jakaś specjalna forma magii?

Wojownik pokiwał głową.

- Każdy ludzki mag posiada pewną pojemność magiczną, czyli ilość mocy, która przebywa w danym momencie w jego ciele. Podstawowy poziom korzystania z mocy polega na emitowaniu niewielkich wiązek czystej energii, która jeszcze nie przybrała żadnego kształtu. Wyższym stopniem wtajemniczenia jest nadanie surowej mocy jakiejś konkretnej formy. Najczęściej na tym etapie dochodzi do znacznego zróżnicowania charakteru mocy. Na przykład magia Gourry'ego przyjmuje postać miecza. Gourry nie tylko doskonale włada tą bronią, ale jest też w stanie manipulować jego siłą ataku i wieloma innymi parametrami. Potrafi on również zrobić idealny miecz dla każdego. Indywidualnie dobiera takie parametry, aby dany miecz jak najlepiej pasował do nowego właściciela. Najczęściej moc dostosowuje się do właściciela. Mówi się, że najsilniejszą postać, jaką może przybrać magia jest elementarna moc żywiołów. Dlatego byliśmy zaskoczeni z Filią, że twoja moc tak szybko się określiła bez żadnego treningu. Z drugiej strony, jak cię lepiej poznać, to oczywiste, że twoja moc przyjmie formę ognia. Wracając jednak do tematu, moc żywiołów ma swoje wady i zalety. Z jednej strony charakteryzuje się największa siłą, ale zwykle osoba władająca mocą żywiołu nie jest w stanie nauczyć się innego rodzaju magii takiego jak na przykład leczenie. Przeciętny Strażnik zna podstawowe zaklęcia lecznicze obok zaklęć ofensywnych dzięki temu, że jego surowa energia jest bardziej plastyczna w przeciwieństwie do twojej mocy, która uparcie będzie przyjmowała tylko i wyłącznie postać żywiołu.

- A czym jest wobec tego magia tożsamości? Mówiłeś, że będę w stanie opanować ten rodzaj magii.

- Magia tożsamości jest zupełnie inną dziedziną magii jak na przykład teleportacja. Jest to charakterystyczny sposób manipulowania energią a nie jej przekształcania. Zaklęcia tworzysz poprzez manipulację przekształconą energią, natomiast teleportujesz się dzięki zdolności wyczuwania zewnętrznych nurtów mocy. Fakt, że masz moc żywiołu ogranicza twoją zdolność do nadawania nowej formy twojej mocy, ale nie wpływa na zdolność manipulacji mocą, której już została nadana forma.

Lina słuchała w skupieniu jego wyjaśnień. Gdy skończył wypowiadać ostatnie zdanie, dziewczyna przywołała drobną kulę ognia, który odbijał się wesoło w jej oczach.

- Faktycznie, nie wyobrażam sobie, jakby ta moc miałaby przyjąć inną postać. To by zupełnie nie pasowało. – powiedziała, przyglądając się z uwagą małemu Fire Ballowi.

- Rozumienie istoty własnej mocy jest pierwszym krokiem do magii tożsamości. – wtrącił cicho Zelgadis. – Ale póki co skupmy się na magii defensywnej.

Rudowłosa oderwała wzrok od własnego zaklęcia i spojrzała na swojego nauczyciela.

- Przez to, że posiadasz moc żywiołu, wszystko, co jesteś w stanie przywołać, będzie się opierało na ogniu. Dlatego też twoja bariera ochronna również będzie bazować na ogniu. Musisz też być świadoma, że taka bariera będzie gorzej cię chronić przed atakami wodnymi, ale za to będziesz miała przewagę nad atakami powietrznymi.

- No, tego się akurat domyślam. – skomentowała, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- No dobrze, pani mądralińska, pozwól wydostać się części swojej mocy, ale jak tylko moc znajdzie się poza granicami twojego ciała, zawróć ją. Gdy moc zacznie powracać do twojego ciała ponownie pozwól jej się wydostać.

To było bardzo dziwne ćwiczenie. Jej pierwsze lekcja magii polegała na tym, aby powstrzymać falę energii od nagłej emisji, a teraz miała zrobić coś niemalże zupełnie przeciwnego. Tym razem jednak nie musiała sobie wyobrażać mocy jako płynącego nurtu. Powoli wypuściła część mocy. Nie stanowiło to dla niej trudności. Tak jej się przynajmniej na początku wydawało. Okazało się, że jednak rozpieczętowanie kolejnej dawki energii zakłóciło jej zdolność manipulacji, w rezultacie czego wypuszczona porcja magii przyjęła postać fali uderzeniowej. Lina usłyszała tylko, jak coś się gwałtownie od czegoś odbija i dopiero, gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, zauważyła, że Zelgadis przywołał własną barierę ochronną, która przyjęła postać zielonej bańki. Najwidoczniej wojownik musiał odeprzeć jej nieumyślny atak przy pomocy własnej magicznej tarczy.

- Naprawdę byłoby ci łatwiej bez dodatkowej mocy. – powiedział nieco rozbawiony mag, gdy cofnął swoje zaklęcie.

- Odczep się. – odparła uparcie Lina i ponownie skupiła się na instrukcji swojego mentora.

Po chwili obok czerwonookiej pojawiła się nierówna czerwona ściana.

- Dobrze. – przyznał Zelgadis. – Ale, aby to zaklęcie przydało ci się w życiu, bariera musi mieć kształt idealnej bańki. Wtedy jej wytrzymałość jest największa, nie wspominając już o kształcie, który całkowicie ciebie osłania.

Rudowłosa pokiwała głową, ale nie mogła nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż była zajęta łapaniem oddechu.

- Chyba kończymy na dzisiaj. – podsumował Zelgadis.

- Ile ty tej mocy uwolniłeś? – spytała podejrzliwie Lina. Coś jej się tutaj nie zgadzało. Spodziewała się, że przy dwóch czy trzech promilach uwolnionej mocy może być ciężej. Ale to zmęczenie, które odczuwała w tym momencie, to już była przesada.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Trochę więcej niż myślałaś na początku.

- To znaczy?

- Dziesięć razy więcej w porównaniu do pierwszej dawki mocy.

- Najpierw byłeś przeciwny uwalnianiu jakiejkolwiek kolejnej dawki, a potem odblokowałeś dziesięciokrotność tej mocy? – spytała z wyrzutem czerwonooka.

- Uwolniłem najmniejszą dawkę, przy której nie zaczęłabyś wpadać w szał magii. Chcę, abyś bardzo dokładnie zapamiętała ten stan. W chwili obecnej nie ma takiego zagrożenia, ale podobnie można się czuć, jak się przesadzi z używaniem mocy. Ciągła manipulacja energią jest ogromnym obciążeniem dla organizmu. Bez względu na to, jaką łatwość i frajdę będzie ci sprawiało korzystanie z mocy, nie możesz zapomnieć o tym, że możesz znacznie nadwerężyć własny organizm, gdy przesadzisz. A gdy nie będziesz miała fizycznej siły, aby zapanować nad mocą, również możesz wpaść w szał magii.

- Nie mogłeś mi o tym po prostu powiedzieć? – W jej głosie pobrzmiewała pretensja.

- Jak odczujesz coś na własnej skórze, lepiej zapamiętasz, czym to pachnie. A ty i tak byś mnie nie posłuchała, tylko byś eksperymentowała, ile wlezie. Więc potraktuj to jako moje pójście na kompromis. – oznajmił z zadowoleniem mag, nie przejmując się nieco groźnym spojrzeniem rudowłosej.

Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę, po czym powoli się uśmiechnęła złowieszczo.

- Fire Ball!

* * *

Kapłanka Ceiphieda nie mogła tej nocy zasnąć. Wydarzenia minionego dnia stały się źródłem tak niespokojnego natłoku myśli, że przewracała się tylko z boku na bok, nie mogąc zmrużyć oka. Powrót Czerwonego Kapłana boleśnie przypominał jej o tym, co stało się siedem lat wcześniej. O sytuacji, która miała zdecydowany wpływ na całe jej życie. W końcu właśnie wtedy utraciła jednego bliskiego mężczyznę i jednocześnie zakorzenił się w jej sercu perfidny Demon o przeraźliwych fioletowych oczach…

Dokładnie siedem lat temu magicznym światem wstrząsnęła wiadomość o zdradzie sławetnego Rezo. Dla niej jednak ten temat był wtedy zupełnie nieistotny. Nie w momencie, gdy jej rodzony brat został oskarżony o zdradę Równowagi.

Valgaarv i Filia Ul Copt zawsze stanowili niezwykle zżyte rodzeństwo. Obydwoje wykazywali ponadprzeciętne zdolności w zakresie magii, przez co szybko zostali zauważeni i przydzielono im wybitnych mentorów. Smoczycę spotkał zaszczyt bycia uczoną przez samego Milgazię Ragradia, z kolei drugi Ryozoku trafił do Armace'a, potężnego kapłana Ceiphieda z wymiaru Overworld. Od chwili rozpoczęcia szkolenia ich drogi się rozeszły i widywali się o wiele rzadziej, jako że trening wraz ze wzrostem stopnia zaawansowania wymagał od nich coraz więcej zaangażowania. Blondynka na samym początku nie znosiła tego dobrze. Przyzwyczaiła się do długich rozmów ze swoim młodszym bratem, w których zawsze albo debatowali nad przyszłością _Eques_, jak powinna się zmienić kraina Równowagi, albo zwyczajnie dokuczali sobie wzajemnie. Oddzielne szkolenie wymogło niestety zmiany na ich codzienności, co doprowadziło w rezultacie do przykrego dla niebieskookiej pogorszenia ich relacji. Na początku Filia nie zwracała na to uwagi, ale jednak po pewnym czasie musiała przyznać, że coś się z Valgaarvem działo. Powoli przestawała być jego powierniczką i przyjaciółką. Nawet jak się spotykali, mężczyzna zachowywał się sztywno i oficjalnie. Blondynka martwiła się tym, ale wtedy nawet przez myśl by jej nie przeszło, że jej jedyny brat złamie święte prawo.

Właśnie w tym okresie poznała Xellossa Metallium. Jak tylko go ujrzała, doszła do wniosku, że akurat ten osobnik był najperfidniejszym przedstawicielem rodu Demonów, jaki istniał we wszystkich dwunastu wymiarach. Błyskawicznie uznała go za wrednego i bezczelnego manipulatora, chociaż źródło niesamowitej dumy stanowił dla niej fakt, że udało jej się wyprowadzić cynicznego Mazoku z równowagi już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, określając fioletowowłosego wdzięcznym terminem „namagomi", będącym niezwykle wyszukanym przekleństwem. Pogratulował jej tego później sam Milgazia, któremu wtedy Filia towarzyszyła na spotkaniu z Zellas Metallium, potężnej Mazoku pełniącej funkcję zarówno _Shyllien_ jak i _Xullan_ świata Wolf Pack Island, co świadczyło o jej niewyobrażalnej sile. Doświadczenie tak obezwładniającej obecności nie wpłynęło na niebieskooką zbyt dobrze. Zawsze przebywanie słabszego Smoka w towarzystwie wroga o tak intensywnej aurze, kończyło się pewnym rozstrojeniem mocy. Z tego względu młoda kobieta czuła się dosyć niestabilnie, co zostało zwielokrotnione przez rozmowę z niewiele mniej niepokojącym fioletowowłosym. Dlatego ogromną satysfakcję przyniosła jej reakcja Tajemniczego Kapłana na wyszukany pseudonim. Jednak zanim zadowolona z siebie Ryozoku opuściła nieprzyjemne dla niej towarzystwo, Xelloss wypowiedział słowa, które od tamtego momentu zaczęły ją stale prześladować.

* * *

_- To ty jesteś siostrą Valgaarva Ul Copt?_

_- Owszem, ale co ci do tego?_

_- Kiedy ostatnio widziałaś się z bratem?_

_Natychmiast poczuła, jak coś jej się nieprzyjemnie przewraca w żołądku._

_- Jakiś miesiąc temu. Czy coś mu się stało? – spytała zaniepokojona, błyskawicznie zapominając o tym, jak bardzo irytował ją ten Mazoku._

_W tym momencie Demon po raz pierwszy lekko uchylił powieki. Zadrżała, gdy dostrzegła kryjącą się w nich grozę. Wtedy po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie, że to nie jest zwyczajny przedstawiciel swojej rasy._

_- W sumie to ja chciałem zadać ci to pytanie. Dostajemy niepokojące raporty z Overworld. Równowaga tam została zachwiana. I mamy podstawy przypuszczać ze stoi za tym między innymi Valgaarv Ul Copt. _

_- To kłamstwo. – odparła bez chwili wahania. Coś w jej bracie uległo zmianie, ale nigdy by nie uwierzyła, że miałby on pogwałcić zasadę Równowagi. – Zresztą wymiar Overworld jest pod opieką Ceiphieda, nie macie prawa infiltrować tego świata! Jak zawsze wy Mazoku chcecie tylko wszędzie zaprowadzić chaos!_

_- W tym temacie mylisz się, Filio. – wtrącił nagle jej mentor, który dotychczas tylko się przyglądał do niedawna zabawnej konwersacji jego podopiecznej i Demona. – Gdy Równowaga jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie jest ważne czy jesteśmy ludźmi, Mazoku czy Ryozoku._

_Blondynka spojrzała na swojego nauczyciela z przerażeniem w oczach._

_- Wiedział pan o tym wcześniej? I nic mi pan nie powiedział? – W jej głosie pojawiła się pretensja. – Nie, to jest jakaś pomyłka. – dodała po chwili szeptem i natychmiast się teleportowała. Musiała się spotkać z Valgaarvem osobiście. W ten sposób będzie mogła udowodnić panu Milgazii i temu przeklętemu Demonowi, że się mylą. _

* * *

Już wtedy jednak podświadomie wiedziała, że gdy spotka się ze swoim bratem, ujrzy zupełnie obcego jej Smoka. Dotychczas nie pozwalała sobie, aby te drobne zmiany ją niepokoiły. Wmawiała sobie, że jak zakończą szkolenie i ponownie zamieszkają w tym samym wymiarze, odbudują swoją relację. Prawda była jednak taka, że Ryozoku stawał się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie, traktując świat z przygnębiającą obojętnością. Nie miała pojęcia, co przyczyniło się do tej przemiany i już wtedy zaczynała sobie wyrzucać, że przez własne tchórzostwo mogła doprowadzić do utraty swojego brata, jedynej rodziny, jaką posiadała.

Osoby wyjątkowo czułe na nurty _Eques_, błyskawicznie wyczuwały jednostki, łamiące zasadę Równowagi. Sposobem pogwałcenia świętego prawa świata magii było świadome zakłócanie jego wewnętrznych prądów, czyli takie korzystanie z własnej mocy, które nie współgrało z naturalnym przepływem energii w _Eques_. Jednak za największą zbrodnię uważano zabicie innego Strażnika. Taki akt, poza okrucieństwem wynikającym z odebrania drugiej osobie życia, drastycznie wpływał na utrzymanie Równowagi.

Teleportacja międzywymiarowa pochłaniała wiele mocy, ale nie powstrzymało to jej przed przeniesieniem się do miejsca, gdzie miał przebywać Valgaarv w Overworld. Jak tylko się zjawiła na pałacowym ganku, wiedziała, że zdarzyło się tutaj coś złego. Pulsujące nieprzyjemnie nurty energetyczne już na wstępie ostrzegały Smoczycę, że musi się mieć na baczności.

* * *

_- Val? – zawołała. _

_Wszechogarniająca cisza wydawała jej się o wiele bardziej złowieszcza od jakiegokolwiek krzyku._

_- Val?! – krzyknęła głośniej. _

_Po chwili usłyszała cichy stukot butów o kamienną podłogę. Gdy się odwróciła w tamtym kierunku, miała przez chwilę nadzieję, że wzrok ją zawodzi._

_- Filia? Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem morskowłosy mężczyzna o złotych tęczówkach. Czerwone plamy na jego białych spodniach można było wytłumaczyć tylko w jeden sposób._

_- Val… Co ty zrobiłeś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem roztrzęsiona Ryozoku. To miejsce zostało tak przeniknięte zapachem śmierci, że nie było wątpliwości, że popełniona zbrodnia musiała się wydarzyć jakiś czas temu. Ale skoro tak, to czemu nikt nie pojawił się tutaj wcześniej? _

_Gdy dokładniej rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, doszła do wniosku, że się pomyliła. Wiele osób przybyło tutaj wcześniej… Jednak wszystkie leżały martwe… Z ich już rozkładających się ciał wydobywała się czarna para, co uniemożliwiało natychmiastowe rozpoznanie zwłok. _

_- Musiałem to zrobić. – odezwał się mężczyzna donośniejszym głosem. – Równowaga jest kłamstwem. Oni wszyscy nas okłamują. Nie mają prawa ukrywać przed nami prawdy. _

_- O czym ty mówisz? – Szok coraz bardziej ją paraliżował. Tak bardzo chciała uwierzyć, że to nie była prawda. – Jak możesz w jakikolwiek sposób się usprawiedliwiać? Zabiłeś innych Strażników! Nic tego nie wytłumaczy!_

_Jej brat milczał przez chwilę, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze chłodniejsze._

_- Wiedziałem, że nie zrozumiesz. Ja nie zamierzam żyć w niewiedzy i nikt mnie przed tym nie powstrzyma. Nawet ty. – Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, w której pojawiła się kula mrocznej energii. _

_- Nie wydaje mi się. – Nagle odezwał się nowy męski głos._

_Filia odwróciła głowę i ujrzała za sobą Xellossa Metallium, który stał, trzymając w zaciśniętej dłoni laskę i obserwując Smoka zimnymi fioletowymi oczami. _

_- Nadszedł koniec twojej zabawy, chłopczyku. – powiedział chłodno Demon. _

_- Niedoczekanie twoje! – krzyknął Valgaarv i rzucił w Mazoku świetlistą sferą. _

_Wystarczyło tylko, że fioletowowłosy podniósł dłoń i nie tylko mroczna moc błyskawicznie uległa rozproszeniu, ale również złotooki na skutek zderzenia z falą potężnej energii uderzył boleśnie o mur, natychmiast tracąc przytomność. _

_- Zaczekaj! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – spytała z pretensją Filia, spoglądając groźnie na Demona._

_- To chyba oczywiste. – odparł beznamiętnym tonem. – Twój brat zamordował swojego mistrza Armace'a oraz wszystkich Strażników, którzy próbowali go powstrzymać. Jawnie pogwałcił zasadę Równowagi i zostanie postawiony przed sądem Przymierza Równowagi. _

_Smoczyca poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. _

_- Wszystkich Strażników, którzy próbowali go powstrzymać… – powtórzyła i wtedy wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. – To dlatego mi teraz o tym powiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś, że natychmiast będę chciała udowodnić, że się mylisz… I miałeś nadzieję, że przez to, że jestem jego siostrą, sprawi, że się chociaż na chwilę zawaha, co ułatwiłoby ci zastawienie pułapki, tak?_

_- Zgadza się. – Nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać. _

_- Nawet nie próbowałeś mi powiedzieć prawdy… Bezczelnie mnie wykorzystałeś, aby osiągnąć swój cel. – Zaczęła się trząść ze złości. Miała w głowie tak niesamowity mętlik, że gdy pojawił się w jej umyśle gniew, chwyciła się go jak tonący brzytwy. W ten sposób mogła chociaż na chwilę oddalić od siebie wizję jej jedynego brata, który popełnił największą możliwą zbrodnię. _

_Xelloss zwrócił wtedy na nią swoje lodowate spojrzenie._

_- Wybrałem po prostu sposób, aby najszybciej obezwładnić niebezpiecznego przeciwnika. I przypominam ci, że przede wszystkim jesteś Strażniczką i twoim obowiązkiem jest służyć Równowadze. – odpowiedział chłodno, po czym owinął swoją mroczną mocą bezwładne ciało Valgaarva i zniknął, zostawiając roztrzęsioną Ryozoku samą._

* * *

Czas przed procesem Valgaarva był dla Filii najgorszym okresem w życiu. Robiła, co w jej mocy, aby zobaczyć się z bratem przed rozprawą. W wyniku działania jej temperamentu wiele budynków wyleciało w powietrze, kilku Strażników odniosło niegroźne obrażenia, lecz nie uzyskała pozwolenia na spotkanie z rodzeństwem. Młodszy Ul Copt został uznany za niezwykle groźnego dla otoczenia, przez co szczytem uległości dla władz było pozwolenie blondynce na wzięcie udziału w zebraniu Przymierza Równowagi. W międzyczasie Ryozoku wielokrotnie widywała Xellossa. Mijała go, nie zaszczycając mężczyzny nawet spojrzeniem. Wtedy najłatwiej jej było zrzucić całą winę na Demona, robiąc z niego główny obiekt jej nienawiści. Czuła się lepiej, obdarzając go w myślach całą masą wyzwisk, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie mógł inaczej postąpić. Musiała stawić czoła prawdzie, że jej brat był mordercą, zdrajcą Równowagi. Tylko, że wtedy nie miała siły zachowywać się jak prawdziwa Strażniczka…

Samą rozprawę zgodnie z oczekiwaniami trudno było nazwać procesem. Wina Valgaarva nie wzbudzała żadnych wątpliwości i młody Ryozoku jednogłośnie został skazany na wygnanie do Ruelzaar. Gdy Filia usłyszała wyrok, wszystko zabrzmiało dla niej jak kiepski żart. W jej głowie pojawiła się pustka. Nie miała siły stać ani krzyczeć. Siedziała, półprzytomnie wpatrując się w wykrzykującego brata. Przez cały czas miała nadzieję, że nagle ktoś znajdzie przyczynę tego szaleństwa, że to wszystko okaże się nieprawdą. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Smok został pochwycony przez dwójkę potężnych _Equeshan_, którzy zaprowadzili go do ogromnego marmurowego budynku pozbawionego dachu i okalającego obezwładniający nurt mrocznej energii będący jednostronnym wejściem do trzynastego wymiaru. Przy wykonywaniu egzekucji mogli być obecni jedynie Strażnicy strzegący więzienia w krainie Równowagi, członkowie elitarnego oddziału Equeshan, więc tam Filia już nie miała wstępu. Zdała sobie sprawę z faktu, że widzi Valgaarva po raz ostatni przed śmiercią w momencie, gdy mężczyzna stanął tuż przed olbrzymimi wrotami. To było wręcz nienaturalne, jak szybko jej odrętwienie ustąpiło fali rozpaczy. Gdy wielkie drzwi się zamknęły, dotarło do niej, że już nigdy nie zobaczy brata i pomimo całej swojej mocy nie mogła w żaden sposób na to wpłynąć. Nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później nie płakała tak jak wtedy. Pozostawała głucha na wszelkie próby pocieszenia. Nie rozpoznawała głosów, nie rozróżniała słów. Zanurzała się w beznadziei i zwątpieniu. Jak mogło dojść do czegoś takiego? Jak ustrój _Eques_ mógł doprowadzić do czegoś takiego?

Dużo później, chociaż wtedy zupełnie nie była świadoma upływającego czasu, pojawiła się w jej głowie nieustępliwa myśl. Musiała raz jeszcze porozmawiać z bratem. Bez względu na wszystko. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to otwarcie bram Ruelzaar…

Wtedy nie uważała tego pomysłu za absurdalny. Stanowił on dla niej jedyne źródło nadziei na odnalezienie jakiegokolwiek sensu w życiu. Nie myślała o żadnych konsekwencjach, gdy zjawiła się przed tymi samymi wrotami, w których kilka dni wcześniej zniknął Valgaarv. Wystarczyło po prostu wyzwolić odpowiednią ilość mocy, aby wysadzić te drzwi w powietrze. Nic więcej… Już kumulowała moc… Już prawie wysłała ją w stronę bramy oddzielającej ją od jej jedynej rodziny… Kiedy ponownie pojawił się przed nią on…

* * *

_- Wybierasz dosyć dziwne miejsce na spacer. – Jego głos brzmiał jak zawsze. Irytująco. A mimo wszystko były to pierwsze słowa, na jakie zareagowała od rozprawy Valgaarva. Może z tego prostego względu, że nie zawierały w sobie ani współczucia ani zrozumienia, co przypominało o resztkach jej codzienności sprzed szaleństwa brata?_

_- Zejdź mi z drogi. – powiedziała zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. Jej słowa nie zabrzmiały złowieszczo. Wyrażały większy smutek aniżeli groźbę. _

_Mazoku zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę. _

_- A jeśli tego nie zrobię? – spytał._

_- To cię do tego zmuszę. – Podniosła na niego swój półprzytomny od rozpaczy wzrok. Zaczęła ją otaczać potężna aura światła Ceiphieda. Niejeden Mazoku, widząc taką moc, błyskawicznie by się wycofał. Jednak ten Demon, tak jak poprzednim razem, jedynie podniósł dłoń._

_Cała energia, jaką skupiła, w jednej chwili uległa rozproszeniu. Młoda kobieta w szoku patrzyła się na fioletowowłosego. Rozbicie jej mocy zabrało mu mniej niż sekundę, jednak nie to ją wprawiło w zdumienie. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego on tu się pojawił, ani co było jego prawdziwym zamiarem. _

_- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. – powiedziała cicho._

_Mazoku nie odpowiedział, tylko zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków w jej stronę._

_- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – powtórzyła, krzycząc. Jego obecność przygniatała ją. Stawała się dla niej wręcz nie do zniesienia. Opadła na kolana i zaczęła łkać. Przez łzy zobaczyła, że Xelloss kuca tuż przed nią. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim uchylił lekko powieki i zaczął przemawiać bezlitosnym tonem o ironicznym zabarwieniu. _

_- Jeżeli naprawdę uważasz, że to jest lepsze wyjście, mogę cię przy pomocy jednego pstryknięcia wysłać z powrotem do twojego ukochanego Ceiphieda. Twój brat, za którym tak rozpaczasz, nawet przez chwilę się nie zawahał przed zadaniem ci śmiertelnego ciosu. Jakby zobaczył to, co zamierzasz zrobić, z pewnością by się niezwykle wzruszył. _

_Te słowa bardzo szybko do niej dotarły. Ich sens wbijał się w nią niczym ostrze, ale jednocześnie powoli zaczęło do niej dochodzić, co tak naprawdę się stało kilka dób temu._

_- Jaka jest twoja decyzja? – spytał Mazoku, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Czy chcesz dzisiaj umrzeć?_

_W jego zimnych, fioletowych tęczówkach ujrzała śmierć, a przynajmniej wszystko, czym byłoby jej zjednoczenie z Ceiphiedem tego dnia. Ból. Samotność. Ciemność. _

_Wtedy zrozumiała, że to nie było to, czego pragnęła. Ogarnął ją strach. Zaczęła się cała trząść i kręcić głową. _

_Czy to nie paradoks, że lęk przed śmiercią był tym, co przywróciło jej chęć do życia?_

_Xelloss, przyjmując jej gest jako zaprzeczenie, wyciszył swoją energię, dzięki czemu Filia zdołała się trochę uspokoić. Czuła się taka zmęczona… I spragniona czyjegoś ciepła… A on był tak blisko… Bez zastanowienia oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. W tym momencie nie miało dla niej znaczenia, że to naturalny wróg jej rasy, osobnik o takiej mocy, że byłby w stanie ją zabić w jednej chwili. Chciała tylko na moment znaleźć pocieszenie w postaci kontaktu z kimś, kto rozumiał ją lepiej niż ona sama. _

_Później z ogromnym zaskoczeniem wspominała fakt, że Mazoku nie odsunął się. Że ten jeden raz nie wypowiedział ani jednego złośliwego słowa, pozwalając jej ukoić ból._

* * *

Po tej sytuacji Filia została przydzielona do oddziału Zelgadisa Greywordsa, potężnego, lecz zamkniętego w sobie siedemnastoletniego wnuka Czerwonego Kapłana Rezo. Obydwoje wiedzieli, jak wygląda życie osoby powiązanej z kimś, kto został zesłany do Ruelzaar, więc szybko pojawiło się między nimi zrozumienie, zmieniając się w przyjaźń o solidnych fundamentach zaufania. Jednak Smoczyca nie była w stanie zapomnieć o fioletowowłosym Mazoku. Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że pozwoliła sobie mieć tak ogromny dług wobec wroga. Z przerażeniem doszła do wniosku, że będzie zmuszona regularnie widywać się z Mazoku z racji ich funkcji. Była przekonana, że Demon w jakiś sposób wykorzysta swoją wiedzę o jej chwili słabości, jednak stało się coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Xelloss z zamiłowaniem się z niej nabijał, doprowadzał do szewskiej pasji oraz manipulował nią przy każdej okazji. Ale nigdy nie wspomniał słowem o tamtej sytuacji. Ryozoku nie rozumiała jego motywów, a Tajemniczy Kapłan był ostatnią osobą, która odpowiedziałaby wprost na postawionej jej pytanie. Stopniowo kapłanka Ceiphieda nauczyła się jego sposobu bycia i przestała skupiać się na tych wątpliwościach. Przyjęła, że Mazoku po prostu stał się najbardziej irytującą częścią jej świata i jedyną rzeczą, którą ją przerażała, była pogłębiająca się świadomość, że wbrew wszelkim zakazom zaczyna czuć do swojego naturalnego wroga coś więcej.

* * *

- Pamiętajcie, że Bóg kocha każdego z was. On wszystko wam wybaczy. I wy również powinniście postępować na jego wzór i wybaczać swoim nieprzyjaciołom. Fundamentem szczęśliwego życia jest wybaczenie. Tylko wtedy zaznacie spokoju w sercu i odczujecie działanie Jego łaski. – głosił z ambony w pięknym, ascetycznym kościele starszy kapłan o długich białych włosach i żywych zielonych oczach. – Idźcie więc moje owieczki i czyńcie na świecie dobro! – żegnał w duchowym uniesieniu licznych wiernych.

Świątynia pustoszała niezwykle powoli. Wiele osób pragnęło zaczerpnąć rady u szanowanego duchownego lub przynajmniej wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Kleryk słuchał uważnie wszystkich pragnących skorzystać z jego pomocy, jednak gdy w budynku pozostała tylko jedna kobieta skrywająca twarz za ogromnym beżowym kapeluszem, ksiądz porzucił swój dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy, spoglądając na ostatniego gościa.

- Moja droga, wyglądasz po prostu olśniewająco. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco.

- Jak zawsze mi schlebiasz, Guesh. – odpowiedziała radosnym głosem, obdarzając mężczyznę rozbawionym spojrzeniem jasnobrązowych oczu. – Ale ja sama nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, jak pięknie potrafisz mówić o wybaczeniu, chociaż jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą na tym świecie, która by się podpisała pod tymi słowami.

- Moja droga Elsevien, zgadzam się z każdym wypowiedzianym przez siebie słowem. Wybaczanie to piękna i ważna rzecz. – rzekł, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni papierosa. – Po prostu. – Zapalił go i wsadził do ust. – Są rzeczy, których na tym świecie wybaczyć się nie da. I każda osoba, która doświadczy takiej rzeczy, ma prawo do zadośćuczynienia. – Wydmuchał dym. – To wszystko.

- Zdumiewająco prosta filozofia. – Kobieta bawiła się rąbkiem swojej czerwonej sukienki. – Ale również niezwykle prawdziwa.

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją przenikliwym wzrokiem.

- Doskonale wiesz, co powiedzieć, aby się komuś przypodobać, moja droga. Czy podobnie idzie ci w sprawie Szarego Wilka?

Elsevien ze stoickim spokojem spojrzała na swojego rozmówcę.

- To delikatna sprawa. Ale konsekwentnie porusza się naprzód, chociaż nie powiem, że nie pojawiły się pewne przeszkody.

- Jakie na przykład?

- Moja obecność została zauważona przez Xellossa Metallium.

Guesh zmarszczył brwi.

- To chyba nie jest pomyślna wieść.

- Wbrew pozorom może mieć to swoje dobre strony. Gdy dowiedział się o mnie Xelloss, dowie się o mnie również Szary Wilk. – odpowiedziała wesoło brązowowłosa.

- I jak to niby ma pozytywnie wpłynąć na nasz plan? – spytał z delikatnym powątpiewaniem w głosie.

- Przerażającą cechą Szarego Wilka jest jego zdolność do chłodnej analizy sytuacji bez względu na okoliczności. Tam gdzie większość się gubi, on potrafi podjąć najlepszą decyzję. Są jednak tematy mogące go wytrącić z równowagi. I takim tematem jestem między innymi ja. – W jej tonie pojawił się element satysfakcji.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie przeceniasz się przypadkiem w tym temacie?

- Wątpię. – odparła krótko.

Kapłan ponownie się zaciągnął gęstym dymem.

- No cóż. W sumie Czerwony Pan ma podobna strategię.

- Co masz na myśli? – Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz szczerego zainteresowania.

Guesh uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Pokaże tym nadętym _Equeshan_, że to, co uważali za niemożliwe, jest jak najbardziej możliwe. A potem będzie patrzeć, jak ci głupcy pomimo całej swojej mocy nie będą w stanie nic poradzić na fakt, że ich czas już wkrótce dobiegnie końca.


	6. Przed burzą

Rozdział 6

_Przed burzą_

Zrodzone z mroku Mazoku od zawsze stanowiły całkowite przeciwieństwo żyjących w świetle Smoków. Jednak obie rasy, chociaż władały znaczcie potężniejszą mocą od przeciętnego człowieka bazującą na elementarnej sile stwórczej, były po części uzależnione od ludzi. Pogrążone w konflikcie Ryozoku i Demony sięgały po wszelkie sposoby zwiększenia swojej siły, a jeden z nich stanowiło karmienie się emocjami. Negatywne odczucia doprowadzały podwładnych Shabranigdo do nieokiełznanej euforii. Dzieci Ceiphieda natomiast wzmacniały się pozytywnymi wrażeniami słabszych od siebie istot. Co prawda, za najbardziej wyrafinowany przysmak Mazoku uważały cierpienie swojego naturalnego wroga, lecz to właśnie ludzie ze względu na znacznie większą liczebność decydowali często o zwycięstwie w licznych pomniejszych potyczkach jako źródło dodatkowej energii.

Od momentu, kiedy oddano pieczę nad światem magii Strażnikom i zostało zabronione odbieranie życia przeciwnikowi, walka pomiędzy potomkami dwóch tytanów przybrała inną postać. Mazoku przyczyniały się do szerzenia chaosu, a Ryozoku starały się za wszelką cenę temu przeciwdziałać, zaprowadzając gdzie tylko mogły ład i porządek. W każdym z dwunastu światów mieszkali przedstawiciele wszystkich trzech ras i w zależności od tego, która z sił osiągała przewagę, tak też kształtował się nowy wymiar. I chociaż teoretycznie na chwilę obecną uniwersa zostały po równo podzielone pomiędzy wpływy Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda, wcale nie oznaczało to, że taki porządek miał się utrzymywać wiecznie.

Wraz z upływem czasu coraz więcej rodziło się obdarzonych potężną mocą ludzi. Częściej też zdarzały się przypadki wnikania Ayn w postaci spadających gwiazd w jednostki zupełnie nie wtajemniczone w magię. I zarówno Smoki jak i Mazoku musiały zacząć się liczyć ze stale wzrastającym potencjałem trzeciej, dotąd zdecydowanie słabszej, rasy. Wszechświat stale się zmieniał niczym koryto dziko płynącej rzeki. Najmądrzejsi przedstawiciele Demonów i Ryozoku dobrze wiedzieli, że jeżeli chcieli wciąż płynąć wraz z tym nurtem, musieli umieć się przystosować do nowych realiów.

Xelloss Metallium od zawsze wykazywał doskonałe zdolności adaptacyjne. Znacznie lepiej niż osoby z jego otoczenia rozumiał zachodzące tuż przed jego oczami procesy i postępował według tylko sobie znanego kodeksu. Jedyną istotą mogącą go powstrzymać była Zellas Metallium, lecz dumna zwierzchniczka niemalże zawsze dawała swojemu poddanemu wolną rękę, co dodatkowo przyczyniało się do poglądu, że tam, gdzie pojawi się Tajemniczy Kapłan, nastąpi chaos. Istniało jednak wiele istot pozbawionych tej cechy. I właśnie ci, którzy byli zbyt krótkowzroczni, aby dostrzec prawdziwe znaczenie tylko pozornie oczywistych wydarzeń, najczęściej stawali obiektem kpin i manipulacji przebiegłego Demona.

Tak jak na przykład pewna grupa młodych Ryozoku.

- Proszę, proszę, kogo to przywiodło w skromne progi Wolf Pack Island? – spytał przyjaźnie Mazoku.

Dwie pobladłe Smoczyce skryły się za plecami usiłujących wyglądać groźnie trójki męskich przedstawicieli potomków Ceiphieda.

- Ttto tttty jesteś Xelloss Metallium? – spytał drżącym głosem najwyższy z gromadki, obdarzając unoszącą się tuż nad nim sylwetkę fioletowowłosego Demona lękliwym spojrzeniem.

- Zgadza się. – odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna. Nie spodziewał się, że tuż przy magicznej granicy Wolf Pack Island spotka Smoki, które same z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli wejdą na teren swojego śmiertelnego wroga. To mogło być nawet zabawne. – Teraz pozwólcie, że ja zadam wam pytanie. W jakim celu tutaj przybyliście?

Grupa Ryozoku najpierw tylko obserwowała go w milczeniu. Postać Mazoku na tle ciemnego, surowego skalistego krajobrazu zwieńczonego gniewnym, zachmurzonym niebem, wzbudzała w nich skrajne odczucia. Uczono ich, kim był Xelloss Metallium. Starsi przestrzegali ich przed potężną destrukcyjną mocą tego Demona. Ale z drugiej strony trudno było im uwierzyć, że ten sympatyczny mężczyzna może być tak niebezpieczny. Przybyli jednak tutaj w pewnym celu i nie zamierzali ponosić porażki. Ich nauczyciele musieli się pomylić. Ten podwładny Shabranigdo nie mógł stanowić aż takiego zagrożenia.

- Przybyliśmy tutaj, aby pana zapieczętować! – oznajmił nagle drugi młody Ryozoku w przypływie odwagi.

Xelloss lekko uniósł uchylił, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

- Przypuszczałem, że jesteście ciekawą gromadką, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak.

Gdyby tylko te Ryozoku miały bardziej rozwinięty zmysł magiczny, byłyby w stanie wyczuć złowieszczą aurę otaczającą Mazoku. I z pewnością nie wypowiedziałyby następnych słów.

- Nasi zwierzchnicy to tchórze, dlatego postanowiliśmy wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce! – krzyknął ostatni z trójki stojących z przodu Smoków i zaczął kumulować energię Ceiphieda. – Pieczętując pana, wyzwolimy ten wymiar spod rządów przeklętego Shabranigdo!

- Właśnie! – dołączyły do niego pozostałe Ryozoku, które rozpoczęły własną inkantację, zapominając o tym, że zaledwie chwilę wcześniej odczuwały strach.

Demon wciąż przyglądał się młodzieży z zainteresowaniem, nie wykonawszy ani jednego ruchu. Brak jakiegokolwiek odpowiedzi trochę zaskoczył grupę młodych Smoków. Czyżby Mazoku stwierdził, że nie ma szans uciec przed ich atakiem?

Fioletowowłosy nawet nie drgnął, gdy dosięgła go fala oślepiającej energii. Ryozoku ogarnęła euforia. Udało im się! Zrobili coś niesamowitego! Zapieczętowali samego Xellossa Metallium! Czekali z niecierpliwieniem aż opadnie mgła wywołana przez ich zaklęcie, aby podziwiać swoje dzieło. I wielkim zaskoczeniem okazał się dla nich fakt, że tam, gdzie miał powstać kamienny posąg będący wynikiem poprawnie przeprowadzonego rytuału pieczętowania, wciąż wstał niewzruszony Demon, uśmiechając się przymilnie.

- Chyba wasi nauczyciele nie prowadzą odpowiednio szkolenia na przyszłych Strażników. – zauważył beztrosko Xelloss.

- To… jest… niemożliwe. – wydukała jedna ze Smoczyc.

- Nawet nie jesteście w stanie ocenić mocy swojego przeciwnika, nie wspominając już o braku podstaw w postaci znajomości zasady Równowagi. Ale nie martwcie się… – Mazoku otworzył szeroko oczy. Jego fioletowe bezlitosne tęczówki, wywołało u młodych Smoku prawdziwy strach. – Będę na tyle uprzejmy, aby nadrobić z wami zaległości. – Na ustach mężczyzny zagościł demoniczny uśmiech.

Wystarczyło, że Demon pstryknął palcami, aby każdego nierozsądnego Ryozoku pochłonął wir mrocznej, złowrogiej energii. W ten sposób rozpoczęła się symfonia miła dla ucha dla każdego Mazoku. Dźwięk nieokiełznanych krzyków wyrażających szczere, autentyczne cierpienie stanowiło doskonałe tło do posilenia się czystym lękiem młodych, niedoświadczonych Smoków. Dla Xellossa była to całkiem smaczna przekąska, chociaż nic nie mogło się równać z emocjami jego ulubionego Smoczka…

Po zaledwie kilku minutach niektóre krzyki ucichły. Fioletowowłosy był zawiedziony. Trójka Smoków, która na samym początku mądrowała się najbardziej, straciła przytomność jako pierwsza. Doprawdy było to po prostu żałosne. Zaskoczyły go jednak mile dwie lękliwe Ryozoku, które wciąż tworzyły akompaniament dla głównego wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru. Prawie po kwadransie jedna ze Smoczyc zemdlała, pozostawiając na placu boju dziewczynę o kruczoczarnych włosach i jasnych, brązowych oczach, w których pojawił się błysk przerażenia, gdy Mazoku stanął tuż przed nią.

- A więc to ty jesteś główną sprawczynią tego całego pośmiewiska. – Demon uniósł dłoń, w rezultacie czego pozostała czwórka Mazoku opadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Tylko ta jedna Ryozoku pozostała uwięziona w wirze mrocznej energii. – Zapewne chciałaś wywołać zamieszanie przed jutrzejszym posiedzeniem Przymierza Równowagi, czyż nie, panienko od Ruelzhan?

Jasnobrązowe oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Dziewczyna przestała krzyczeć, chociaż nie mogła powstrzymać grymasu bólu, który wciąż gościł na jej twarzy.

- Nie, to… nie to było… moim… celem. Mój… pan z pewnością… nie obrażałby w ten… sposób pana… inteligencji. – odpowiedziała wolno dziewczyna. Xelloss musiał przyznać, że ta mała Smoczyca była wyjątkowo odporna na ból.

- A co w takim razie jest twoim celem?

- Miałam… przekazać… panu… pozdrowienia… od… mojego…. pana… – szepnęła dziewczyna, która była już u kresu wytrzymałości.

Moment później oczy Ryozoku zaświeciły się na czerwono, a jej ciało przeszedł silny wstrząs W następnej chwili dziewczyna już nie żyła.

Demon uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zrozumiał przekazaną w ten sposób wiadomość. Wróg Równowagi jawnie kpił ze wszystkich Strażników, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że jest całkowicie pewny swojego triumfu.

* * *

- Podobno miała przybyć z samego rana… – burknęła pod nosem nieco rozdrażniona Lina.

- Cóż, Phil często rzuca słowa na wiatr. Może się rozmyślił… – dodał z nadzieją Zelgadis.

- Nie wydaje mi się. – odparł Gourry. – Jak Phil coś sobie postanowi, to jest uparty bardziej od ciebie i Liny razem wziętych.

- A na jakiej podstawie stwierdziłeś, że jestem uparta? Znamy się od dwóch dni! – warknęła rudowłosa, obdarzając szermierza groźnym spojrzeniem.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Tyle wystarczy, aby stwierdzić, że jesteś równie uparta, jak nie bardziej, jak Zel.

Początkująca czarodziejka błyskawicznie rzuciła kapciem w mistrza miecza.

- Licz się ze słowami!

- Chyba dzisiaj już się lepiej czujesz. – zauważył z wrednym uśmieszkiem lawendowowłosy mag.

Czerwonooka spojrzała na niego z poirytowaniem. Po wczorajszym treningu ledwie mogła chodzić. Uwolnienie tak ogromnej, w porównaniu do pierwszego razu, porcji mocy znacznie obciążyło jej organizm. Zasnęła natychmiast, jak tylko położyła się na łóżku i przespała kamiennym snem dwanaście godzin. Miłym aspektem tej sytuacji był brak nieprzyjemnych snów, chociaż wciąż była zła na swojego nauczyciela, pomimo faktu, że dzisiejszego ranka odzyskała sporo sił.

- Zobaczysz, przyjdzie taki dzień, że nie zdołasz umknąć przed moim Fire Ball'em. – powiedziała mściwie. Cały czas ogarniało ją niezadowolenie na wspomnienie faktu, że nie dała rady trafić wojownika ani razu.

- Będę czekać na to z niecierpliwością. – odparł, wciąż uśmiechając się wrednie.

Cała czwórka, wraz z zamyśloną Ryozoku, zgromadziła się w Sali Teleportacji. Ponieważ przemieszczanie międzywymiarowe pochłaniały znaczną ilość energii, każdą z obronnych twierdz w Rejonie Varney wyposażono w pomieszczenia pozwalające na przeniesienie kilku osób w dowolne miejsce kosztem mocy zaklętej w magicznym budynku. Z tego względu korzystano z nich dosyć rzadko, aby nie nadwerężać struktury zaklęć defensywnych danego dworku. Rada Przymierza Równowagi była jednak na tyle ważnym wydarzeniem, że zezwalano na ich użycie bez większych przeszkód.

Sala Teleportacji była dosyć mało okazałym miejscem. Sufit i ściany zostały wykonane z solidnego bladego kamienia, jednak poza ogromnym kręgiem wyrysowanym na nieskazitelnie białej podłodze nie można tam było niczego znaleźć, co nie sprawiało, że można było nazwać ją przytulnym pomieszczeniem. Lina i Gourry w samo południe odprowadzili tutaj Filię i Zelgadisa, którzy mieli wyruszyć do Zeraquey, samego centrum Eques, terenu neutralnego dla wszystkich dwunastu wymiarów, gdzie miało się odbyć spotkanie Przymierza Równowagi.

Od rana mieszkańcom dworku towarzyszyły stosunkowo pogodne nastroje. Mistrz ziemi, pomimo wywołania potężnej awantury poprzedniego dnia, wydawał się odzyskać w miarę dobry humor, chociaż często zdarzało mu się odpływać myślami w trakcie rozmowy. Dosyć podobnie postępowała Filia, która mówiła znacznie mniej niż zazwyczaj. Lina pozornie zachowywała całkowicie beztrosko, tocząc z Gourry'm bitwę o jedzenie, co najprawdopodobniej miało stać się ich rytuałem, przynajmniej na czas pobytu rudowłosej w krainie Równowagi, jednak czasami, w przerwie pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim, rzucała przelotne spojrzenia na kapłankę Ceiphieda i potężnego Equeshan. Wszyscy starali się zachowywać naturalnie, jednak gdzieś w tle utrzymywała się odrobina niepokoju.

Nagle dyskusję pomiędzy początkującą czarodziejką, szermierzem i mistrzem ziemi przerwał słup białego światła, z którego wyłoniła się niewysoka dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach do ramion ubrana w beżowy kostium składający się z sukienki z krótkim rękawkiem i legginsów, zwieńczony zgrabną peleryną. Lina oceniła nowo przybyłą na jakieś 14, może 15 lat, co wywołało u niej pewien dyskomfort, gdy spojrzała na objętość jej klatki piersiowej.

- Panie Zelgadisie! – Nastolatka rzuciła się wojownikowi na szyję.

- Witaj, Amelio. – odrzekł mężczyzna zmęczonym głosem, co w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło na wręcz rażący entuzjazm dziewczyny, która szybko pobiegła w stronę Smoczycy, ujmując jej obie dłonie.

- Panno Filio! Tak miło panią widzieć!

- Ja też się cieszę, Amelio. – odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Ryozoku, lecz zanim skończyła zdanie ciemnowłosa już stała przed blondynem.

- Panie Gourry, tak dawno pana nie widziałam!

- Ja ciebie też, ale urosłaś. – odparł z uśmiechem mistrz miecza, co brzmiało trochę komicznie, gdyż córka Philionela była od niego niższa o prawie 40 centymetrów.

Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się, ale już nogi niosły ją same w kierunku ostatniej osoby przebywającej w tym pomieszczeniu.

- To pani jest Liną Inverse? – Jej granatowe oczy błyszczały w zachwycie.

Rudowłosa poczuła się bardzo dziwnie. Nie miała pojęcia, czym sobie zasłużyła na taką admirację.

- No… tak. – przyznała. – A ty jesteś córką Philionela, tak?

- Tak! – potwierdziła ochoczo dziewczyna. – Czy to prawda, że już rozumie pani Nurt zaledwie po kilku dniach od przybycia do Eques?

Czerwonooka ze zdziwieniem spojrzała najpierw na dziewczynę a potem na Zelgadisa, który ciężko westchnął i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

- Shyllien najczęściej nazywają Nurtem przepływy wszelkiej energii, pojmowanie właściwej obecności magicznej zarówno użytkowników magii jak i otoczenia albo po prostu samo rozumienie istoty Równowagi. – Następnie zwrócił się do młodszej dziewczyny. – A ty Amelio, nie możesz bombardować Liny fachowymi określeniami. Owszem uczy się bardzo szybko, ale wciąż jest tutaj zaledwie piąty dzień.

- Och… – Dziedziczka rodu Seyrun spochmurniała. – Przepraszam, panno Lino, nie pomyślałam.

- Nie ma za co przepraszać. – odparła zaskoczona rudowłosa, przecież nie czuła się urażona. – Do wielu rzeczy po prostu jeszcze tutaj nie przywykłam.

- Ja w zasadzie też. – przyznała nieco zawstydzona dziewczyna. – Niektórych rzeczy uczę się niby od dziecka, ale wciąż ich nie łapię… Och! – Nagle Amelia zrobiła przerażoną minę, jakby dopiero sobie przypomniała, o czymś bardzo ważnym. – Panie Zelgadisie, miałam wam przekazać wiadomość z wymiaru Wolf Pack Island.

Filia natychmiast się ożywiła.

- Wolf Pack Island? To wiadomość od Xellossa?

- Nie wiem. To oficjalny raport, który miał zostać dostarczony wszystkim uczestnikom posiedzenia Rady Przymierza Równowagi. – wyjaśniła nastolatka, podając Zelgadisowi białą kopertę.

Mag bez słowa sięgnął po raport. Im dalej czytał, tym większe zaskoczenie pojawiało się w jego oczach. Filia, obserwując jego reakcję, nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła poirytowana.

- Panie Zelgadisie! Co się stało?!

- Na granicy wymiarów w Wolf Pack Island pojawiła się wczoraj grupa młodych Ryozoku szkolących się na Strażników. Co ciekawe, jednym z nich okazał się być członek Ruelzhan.

- Ruelzhan? – Smoczyca ewidentnie była w szoku. – Pośród grupy Ryozoku? Co oni tam robili?

- Ważniejsze jest chyba, co pośród nich robił członek Ruelzhan. – wtrąciła Lina.

- Chciał… Cóż… Przekazać pozdrowienia Xellossowi. Po czym uaktywniło się zaklęcie samobójcze.

- Samobójcze? – spytała słabym głosem pobladła Amelia.

- Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia. – stwierdziła rudowłosa. – Ostentacyjnie pokazują wam, że są na tyle pewni siebie, że nie przeszkodzi im nawet bezpośrednie ujawnienie. Zaklęcie samobójcze podkreśla, że są gotowi na wszystko, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

- Zgadza się. – przytaknął jej Zelgadis. – Co więcej, daje nam znać, że Ruelzhan przeniknęli nasze szeregi, co jest chyba najbardziej niepokojące. Z drugiej strony, skoro adresatem tej wiadomości miał być Xelloss, pewnie chcieli dać mu znać, że wiedzą, że to on głównie infiltruje ich grupę.

- Znając tego namagomi, potraktuje to jak materiał na kolejną zabawę w kotka i myszkę. – Filia westchnęła poirytowana. Wydawało się, że samo wspomnienie tego imienia obudziło jej temperament.

- Kim dokładnie jest Xelloss? – wtrąciła czerwonooka. – To jakiś… jak ich nazywacie… Mazoku?

Blondynka wzięła głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić i po chwili odpowiedziała na pytanie, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

- Xelloss Metallium to oficjalnie jedyny bezpośredni podwładny Zellas Metallium, jednej z pięciu lordów Mazoku, najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli bezpośrednich podwładnych Shabranigdo. – Na samym początku Ryozoku zdołała się opanować, jednak im bardziej kontynuowała temat, tym bardziej się wściekała. – A praktyce to wkurzający, chamski i obleśny Demon wiecznie szukający rozrywki kosztem innych, który musiał zostać mianowany kapłanem Shabranigdo w świecie Wolf Pack Island, przez co ciągle mam z nim do czynienia!

- Chyba muszę zapamiętać, aby nie pytać o tematy Mazoku, gdy Filia jest w pobliżu. – powiedziała bardziej sama do siebie początkująca czarodziejka.

- Dobra, Filia, czas na nas. – zarządził Zelgadis.

Smoczyca uspokoiła się i pokiwała głową.

- To prawda.

- To uważajcie na siebie. – dodał Gourry.

- W porządku, chociaż póki co powinno być spokojnie. Wątpię, aby zdecydowali się na ruch w czasie Rady Przymierza Równowagi. To byłoby dla nich zbyt duże ryzyko. – odparł Zelgadis.

- No nie wiem. – wtrąciła Lina. – Ewidentnie pokazali przed chwilą, że są pewni swego. A jeżeli chcą zadrwić z władz Eques, to chyba najlepszą okazją ku temu byłoby właśnie takie spotkanie Przymierza Równowagi.

- Jak niby mieli by coś zrobić? Przeciwnicy Równowagi zostają w tym miejscu unicestwieni, jak tylko się pojawią na terenie Zeraquey. – odpowiedział mag z powątpiewaniem w głosie, ruszając w kierunku kręgu teleportacyjnego.

- Ale istnieje ktoś, kto zawsze potrafił dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych.. – dodała cicho Ryozoku.

Wszyscy spojrzeli z niepokojem na mistrza ziemi, który po usłyszeniu tych słów się zatrzymał.

- Uwierzę w powrót Czerwonego Kapłana, tylko jak ujrzę go na własne oczy. – powiedział cichym, lecz doskonale słyszalnym tonem. – Ale… – Odwrócił się w stronę Gourry'ego. – Na wszelki wypadek nie oddalajcie się od granic bariery ochronnej.

- Tak jest. – odparł wesoło Gourry, obserwując jak Filia i Zelgadis wchodzą w krąg teleportacyjny.

- Do zobaczenia. – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Smoczyca, zanim wraz z mistrzem ziemi zniknęła w strumieniu jasnego światła.

* * *

Bardzo powoli stawiała kroki. Minął prawie miesiąc od kiedy po raz ostatni czuła pod bosymi stopami delikatne źdźbła trawy w Atlas. Tam, skąd przyszła, musiała zapomnieć o cielesności, o wszelkich doznaniach, jakich można było doświadczyć za pomocą zmysłów, dlatego teraz zamierzała się cieszyć każdą bryzą muskającą jej policzki, zachwycać się dźwiękiem śpiewu ptaków i z radością obserwować ostatnie podrygi lata przed nastaniem surowej, białej zimy.

Zanim uda się do Eques, musiała stopniowo wejść w świat materialny. Ponownie przyzwyczaić się do posiadania ciała, do wykonywania gestów, do bodźców zewnętrznych. Najpierw należało wykonać pierwszy krok, dopiero później można było biec. Bez przygotowania się na świat fizyczny nie miała szans, aby ponownie zanurzyć się w Nurcie.

Miała jeszcze czas, aby się przygotować do powrotu. A przynajmniej miałaby go wystarczająco dużo, gdyby już wtedy zauważyła obecność, której wcale nie powinno być w Atlas.

* * *

Lina podchodziła do nauki szermierki zdecydowanie mniej entuzjastycznie niż do edukacji magicznej. Z drugiej strony nie mogła nic zarzucić tokowi myślenia Zelgadisa. W momencie, gdy jej ciało musiało się przyzwyczaić do większej ilości mocy, nie mogła kontynuować swoich eksperymentów z nowymi zaklęciami, zaś trening z mieczem wzmacniał nie tylko kondycję fizyczną, ale i wręcz mógł przyśpieszyć proces adaptacji organizmu do nowego obciążenia mocą.

Wciąż miała mieszane uczucia co do Gourry'ego. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się jej być co prawda bardzo przystojnym, ale wykazującym się bardzo wolnym myśleniem i słabą pamięcią, mężczyzną, co wzbudzało w niej wątpliwości co do jego wartości jako Strażnika. Nie zapominała jednak o słowach mistrza ziemi, który nie ukrywał, że uważa blondyna za może nieco nierozgarniętego, lecz niezwykle potężnego Equeshan. Ten fakt sprawił, że dziewczyna postanowiła się wstrzymać przed wyrobieniem sobie ostatecznej opinii na jego temat.

Inaczej sprawy się miały z Amelią, która swoim wszechobecnym entuzjazmem i podejściem do życia, zaczynała rudowłosą zdrowo irytować. Nie minęło wiele czasu od zniknięcia Filii i Zelgadisa, kiedy stała się świadkiem monologu na temat sprawiedliwości. Niewątpliwie wynikało z tego, że ciemnowłosa uważała Strażników za bohaterów walczących w imię miłości i przyjaźni. Czerwonookiej na samą myśl zrobiło się niedobrze. Trochę jej się nie mieściło w głowie, że dziecko, które od początku obcowało z magią może mieć tak spaczony obraz rzeczywistości. Rozumiała decyzję Philionela o wysłaniu jej na szkolenie na prawdziwego Equeshan. Jeżeli ta nastolatka, która dotąd mieszkała w bezpiecznym i beztroskim środowisku, miała kiedyś pełnić jedną z najważniejszych funkcji w krainie Równowagi, musiała posmakować, czym jej ojciec naprawdę się zajmuje. Gdy jednak stanął jej przed oczami wyraz twarzy przyszłej Shyllien na samo wspomnienie o samobójczym zaklęciu Ruelzhan, stwierdziła, że chyba ona sama lepiej daje sobie radę ze świadomością, czym zajmują się Strażnicy, niż osoba, która mieszka tutaj od urodzenia, co było dla niej dosyć zaskakującym spostrzeżeniem.

- Liiinaaa... Jesteś tutaj? – Usłyszała nagle głos Gourry'ego, który wytrącił ją z zamyślenia.

Blondyn zaproponował obu dziewczynom, aby wykonały kilka prostych ćwiczeń z mieczem tuż przed obiadem, czemu początkująca czarodziejka się nie sprzeciwiała a co spadkobierczyni rodu Seyrun przywitała z ogromnym entuzjazmem. W tym celu polecił swoim uczennicom przebranie się w wygodne szare uniformy składające się z luźnych szarych spodni i zwyczajnych bluzek z długim rękawem zaopatrzonych w wygodne ochraniacze w miejscach najbardziej narażonych na kontuzje. Lina odpłynęła myślami w trakcie wiązania swoich długich włosów, gdy przypatrywała się ponownie polu treningowemu Venn, miejscu, gdzie zaledwie trzy dni temu zaczęła poznawać tajniki magii.

- Jestem, jestem. – odparła po krótkiej chwili, po czym założyła ręce na piersi i utkwiła swoje płomienne tęczówki w mistrzu miecza. – To od czego zaczynamy?

Blondyn przyjął „profesjonalny" wyraz twarzy i uniósł wskazujący palec do góry.

- Najpierw musicie wyczuć swój miecz. – tłumaczył mentorskim tonem. – Zamknijcie oczy i wczujcie się w energię wewnętrzną waszego miecza.

- Tak jest, panie Gourry! – zasalutowała Amelia.

Lina z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na towarzyszącą jej dwójkę.

- Jak niby mamy wyczuć miecz, skoro wciąż go nie mamy?

Szermierz uderzył lekko pięścią o spód drugiej dłoni w geście olśnienia.

- Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem! Hehehe… – Zaczął się uśmiechać z zakłopotaniem. – Podajcie mi swoje dłonie i spróbujecie sobie wyobrazić dowolny miecz. – Wyciągnął ręce w kierunku dwóch dziewczyn.

Młodsza dziewczyna od razu zastosowała się do polecenia, Lina ciężko westchnęła i po chwili zrobiła to samo.

- Mamy tylko sobie go wyobrazić? – spytała bez większego entuzjazmu.

- Tak. – potwierdził wyszczerzony szermierz.

- No dobra. – Lina zamknęła oczy i przed oczami pojawił jej się miecz z ostatniego filmu fantasy, na jakim była w kinie. Wątpiła, aby właśnie o to chodziło, ale w końcu takie usłyszała instrukcje.

Dopiero kilkanaście sekund późnie poczuła drgnięcie mocy. Podświadomie porównała to sytuacji, gdy teleportowała się z pomocą Zelgadisa. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że zarówno wtedy jak i teraz odczuła magię Strażnika, który trzymał ją za rękę. Poprzez kontrast odkryła, że obie aury znacznie się od siebie różniły. Moc jej nauczyciela była niesamowicie intensywna, chwilami wręcz przytłaczająca, ale wyjątkowo stabilna w swojej potędze. Energię Gourry'ego rudowłosa odebrała jako mniej gwałtowną, lecz bardziej elastyczną. Z jednej strony jasną i ciepłą, a z drugiej niepokojącą, niebezpieczną w inny sposób niż obecność mistrza ziemi.

Lina z zaskoczeniem otworzyła oczy, gdy poczuła, że tuż przed nią unosi się jakiś przedmiot. Od początku pojawiło się u niej przekonanie, że jeżeli już musiałaby walczyć mieczem, to tylko takim jak ten. Wykonana z bardzo twardej i sprężystej stali broń połyskiwała czerwonawym blaskiem. Ostrze wieńczyła krótka, krzywa głownia o szerokim piórze, rozszerzającym się ku końcowi.

- Scimitar będzie dla ciebie idealną bronią. – powiedział zadowolony blondyn, siadając na miękkiej trawie. – Nie należy on do najsilniejszych mieczy, ale jest lekki i może być dla ciebie wsparciem w momencie, gdy nie będziesz mogła korzystać z magii. – Następnie zwrócił się do młodszej dziewczyny, która podziwiała krótki miecz o nieskazitelnie białej, obosiecznej głowni i ostro zarysowanym szczytem. – Tobie, Amelio, trafił się gladius, ten rodzaj broni trafia się zwykle osobom, które preferują walkę wręcz, ale i tak przyda ci się w czasie kilku ćwiczeń.

- Jest pan niesamowity, panie Gourry! W tej jednej krótkiej chwili stworzył pan te miecze? – spytała z czystą admiracją w oczach przyszła Shyllien.

- Nie, no coś ty. – odparł blondyn. – Przywołałem tylko bronie z mojej zbrojowni, które by do was najbardziej pasowały. Później, gdybyście chciały, mógłbym zrobić dla was prawdziwy miecz dostosowany bezpośrednio do was. Ale zazwyczaj osoby, których główną bronią nie jest miecz, nie potrzebują aż tak dostrojonego do siebie miecza. Wykonanie miecza od początku wymaga mnóstwo czasu.

- Scimitar, tak? – odezwała się Lina. – Podoba mi się.

W oczach Gourry'ego pojawiła się satysfakcja, zanim powiedział:

- Dobra, to teraz spróbujcie się skupić na mieczu.

Obie dziewczyny posłusznie zamknęły oczy i skoncentrowały się na unoszącej się przed nimi metalowej broni. Lina tym razem nie wyczuła niczego specjalnego. Była świadoma magicznej obecności Gourry'ego i Amelii i chociaż wiedziała, że powinna w jakiś sposób zareagować na miecz, nic takiego nie zaobserwowała. Zniecierpliwiona uchyliła powieki i ze zdziwieniem się zorientowała, że w jej dłoni połyskiwała klinga scimitara.

- Ale jak to się stało? – wyjąkała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

Ciemnowłosa otworzyła z ciekawości jedno oko.

- A co się stało?

Jej gladius wciąż był zawieszony w powietrzu przed przyszłą Shyllien.

Gourry rzucił okiem na oba miecze i podniósł się z ziemi.

- To jest wstępne zapoznanie się z mieczem. – wyjaśnił blondyn. – W zależności od tego na ile jesteście się w stanie komunikować ze swoją bronią, miecze różnie się zachowują. Na tym etapie można je porównać do hm… – Zamyślił się. – Na przykład do psów. – dodał wesoło. –Im bardziej czują wasze zaufanie i więź, tym gwałtowniejsza jest ich reakcja. W przypadku Amelii, miecz w ogóle nie zareagował, pewnie przez to, że Amelia preferuje walkę wręcz. Lina również nie przejawia zdolności rozumienia mieczy, ale twój miecz zaufał ci na tyle, aby pozwolić ci sobą walczyć. Co nie oznacza, że ty Amelio nie możesz dzisiaj wykonać kilku ćwiczeń za pomocą gladiusa.

Rudowłosa z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwała się szermierzowi. Musiała przyznać, że gdy mówił on o mieczach, trochę zapominała, że ma do czynienia z wolno myślącą osobą o słabej pamięci.

- Uff… To dobrze. – odetchnęła z ulgą ciemnowłosa.

- Czy jest naprawdę taka duża różnica pomiędzy mieczem, który ja sobie sama wezmę, a mieczem, który mi „pozwoli sobą walczyć", nawet jak nie czuję z nim żadnej magicznej więzi? – wtrąciła czerwonooka.

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział krótko Gourry, uśmiechając się szeroko.

W ułamku sekundy szermierz zniknął z pola widzenia rudowłosej i tylko kątem oka Lina zauważyła, że coś się do niej zbliża. Instynktownie zacisnęła obie dłonie na rękojeści scimitara, ustawiając broń tuż przed sobą. Natychmiast usłyszała szczęknięcie metalu o metal. Wciąż uśmiechnięty blondyn stał tuż przed nią z dwoma mieczami w rękach. Jeden z nich znajdywał się tuż przed szyją Amelii w czasie, gdy drugi był skrzyżowany z bronią rudowłosej.

- Miecz, który pozwoli ci sobą walczyć, wspomaga twój instynkt. Owszem, nie wzmocni siły twojego ataku ani nie stanie się twoją główna bronią, ale może dać ci drobną przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, która czasami może zadecydować o zwycięstwie.

- Wow… – zachwyciła się nastolatka pomimo faktu, że ostrze blondyna wciąż znajdywało się dosłownie o centymetr od jej szyi.

Rudowłosa szybko otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku i wpatrywała się z uwagą szermierza. To dlatego ten nieokrzesaniec, mógł sobie pozwalać na taką beztroskę. Powoli mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak mężczyzna mógł sobie radzić na placu boju i z jakiego powodu Zelgadis tak mu ufał.

- Może zadecydować o zwycięstwie tylko, gdy przeciwnik będzie na moim poziomie. – skomentowała z małym uśmieszkiem Lina.

- Nigdy nie wiesz, co ci może uratować życie. – odparł pozornie wesoło Gourry, chociaż czerwonooka dostrzegła w jego oczach poważny błysk.

- Czy.. często się zdarza, że Strażnicy giną? – spytała ostrożnie rudowłosa.

- Nie, od dawna nie było takiego przypadku. – odezwała się Amelia.

- To znaczy przed rozpoczęciem działalności Ruelzhan, tak? – sprecyzowała swoje pytanie, chociaż jakoś jej podpadała beztroska w głosie młodszej dziewczyny. Myślała, ze porusza dosyć drażliwy temat.

- Nie, mam na myśli tak w ogóle. Słyszałam tylko o jednej ofierze Ruelzhan. – dodała ze smutkiem.

Lina wymieniła z Gourry'm zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Amelio, ale podobno odnotowano przynajmniej kilkanaście ofiar wśród samych Strażników w wyniku działalności Ruelzhan, nie wspominając już o innych magach.

Granatowe oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Jak to?

Początkująca czarodziejka czuła się dosyć dziwnie. Ona, osoba, która przybyła tutaj niecały tydzień temu, miała wyjaśniać sytuację mieszkańcowi magicznego świata?

- Naprawdę o niczym nie wiesz?

- Nie no, wiem, że zaczęły się dziwne ataki osób, chcących obalić zasadę Równowagi, przez co tatuś ma mnóstwo dodatkowych spotkań z reprezentantami innych wymiarów.

Rudowłosa przez pewien czas przyglądała się młodszej dziewczynie.

- Powiedziano mi, że Rada Przymierza Równowagi odbywa się tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Zabicie jednej osoby, chociaż niewątpliwie jest tragedią, nie spowodowałoby aż takiego poruszenia. Będąc tak blisko Philionela, musiałaś przecież coś więcej słyszeć.

Amelia ewidentnie pobladła.

- Słyszałam tylko o zaginięciach. Tylko raz byłam obecna przy tym, jak ktoś zameldował o śmierci starszego Strażnika. – Zaczęła cicho mamrotać. – Więc te wszystkie osoby… nie żyją?

Lina zaklęła w duchu. Co ten Philionel sobie wyobrażał?! Nie mógł być przecież aż takim ignorantem, aby celowo odsuwać swoją córkę od wszystkiego, co nie było piękne i dobre. To brzmiało wręcz niedorzecznie! Przecież powinien mieć świadomość, co się może stać, gdy dziewczyna po radosnym życiu w sielance zostanie nagle wrzucona w brutalną rzeczywistość. Wyglądał na naprawdę rozsądnego lidera, z którego zdaniem nie polemizował nawet Zelgadis. Z drugiej strony Philionel był ojcem…

- Lina, Amelia, odsuńcie się. – powiedział nagle niezwykle poważny Gourry, wytrącając rudowłosą z zamyślenia.

Jak na zawołanie w samym środku pola Venn pojawił się wir jasnozielonej energii.

- Ale czy to nie jest panna Sylphiel? – spytała Amelia, która na skutek podejrzanego zjawiska, otrząsnęła się nieco z pierwszego szoku po usłyszanych rewelacjach.

- To nie tylko ona. – odparł krótko szermierz, wyciągając szarawą rękojeść pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek ostrza.

Na potwierdzenie jego słów z energetycznego tornada wyłoniła się postać pięknej, wysokiej kobiety o długich, falujących na wietrze włosach. Jej szeroko otworzone szmaragdowo zielone oczy nie były jednak świadome. Fioletowa tunika i popielate legginsy zostały skąpane we krwi wyciekającej z jej brzucha, w którym tkwił miecz emanujący złowieszczą aurą. Za plecami rannej stał ubrany w czarny kombinezon, zamaskowany osobnik o okrutnych żółtych oczach, wyrażających czystą wściekłość.

- Teleportowałaś nas do Eques z mieczem wbitym w brzuch, pieprzona dziwko?! Ile potrzeba, aby cię zabić?!

Nie minęło chwila, nim Gourry wypowiedział cicho „Światło" i ponownie zniknął Linie z oczu. Moment później blondyn wbił świetliste ostrze w napastnika, odsuwając go od Sylphiel, z której siłą impetu wyszła wroga klinga. Czerwonooka natychmiast chwyciła Amelię za rękę i teleportowała się tuż za opadającą kobietą, zdążając złagodzić jej upadek. Rudowłosa nieco jęknęła pod ciężarem zielonookiej.

- Amelio pomóż mi ją położyć. – powiedziała szybko, puszczając dłoń przyszłej Shyllien.

Zszokowana nastolatka kiwnęła tylko głową i obie z początkującą czarodziejką ułożyły nieprzytomną na ziemi. Zaraz potem rudowłosa wydobyła z siebie moc, otaczając całą trójkę idealną ognistą bańką.

- Panno Lino, a pan Gourry? – spytała spanikowana ciemnowłosa.

- Poradzi sobie. Teraz ona nas potrzebuje bardziej, a dokładniej potrzebuje ciebie. – dodała Lina. – Znasz się na magii leczniczej, prawda?

- Nie tak jak panna Sylphiel, ale tak… – wyjąkała spadkobierczyni rodu Seyrun.

- To bierz się do roboty! Ona się zaraz wykrwawi na śmierć! – warknęła rudowłosa.

W granatowych oczach pojawiła się panika.

- Ale jak nigdy tego nie robiłam samodzielnie…

- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Jeszcze chwilę temu byłaś przerażona, że Strażnicy stracili życie. Teraz możesz temu zapobiec! – W czerwonych tęczówkach pojawił się ostry błysk.

Amelia była bardzo blada, jej ręce drżały nieopanowanie. Granatowe oczy spoglądały z lękiem to na ranną to na nieugiętą postać Liny. Po krótkiej chwili młodsza dziewczyna spojrzała na rudowłosą z nową determinacją.

- Spróbuję… – powiedziała, zaciskając obie dłonie na klatce piersiowej Sylphiel.

Dokładnie w tym czasie o bańkę ochronną Liny uderzyło potężne zaklęcie. Rudowłosa lekko się skrzywiła. Wrogi atak osłabił grubość powłoki ochronnej. Skupiła się na ponownej manipulacji własną energią.

Amelia zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Widać było, że uzdrowienie rany Sylphiel może być poza jej możliwościami.

- Panno Lino… Ja chyba nie dam rady… – powiedziała trzęsącym się głosem.

Jak tylko to powiedziała, Sylphiel szeroko otworzyła oczy. W jednej chwili otoczył ją jasnozielony nurt. Rudowłosa nie musiała długo mieszkać w Eques, aby wiedzieć, że był to silny strumień uzdrawiającej mocy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Niech jej tarcza wytrzyma jeszcze trochę…

Właśnie wtedy uderzyła w nią potężna fala energii. Lina jęknęła, starając się na bieżąco odnawiać barierę, co wcale nie było takie łatwe. Jej ciało wciąż nie przystosowało się do nowo rozpieczętowanej mocy, co skutecznie utrudniało czerwonookiej manipulację.

Kiedyś wrogi atak musiał się kończyć, wystarczy, że utrzyma zaklęcie tylko do tego momentu…

W jednej chwili przeszedł ją potężny dreszcz i utraciła kontrolę.

Nie… Tylko nie to…

Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie wrogiej mocy. Które nie nadeszło.

Uchyliła powieki i ujrzała w odległości kilku metrów Gourry'ego z mieczem wbitym we wrogiego osobnika leżącego bezwładnie na trawie. Mężczyzna ostatnim gestem odwrócił głowę w stronę ciężko dyszącej Liny

- Ogień… A więc to to… zrobi…li…ście… z Ay…ne..res… – wydyszał ciężko, zanim jego wzrok stracił ostrość.

- Nic wam nie jest? – odezwał się zaniepokojony blondyn.

- Nic. – odparła rudowłosa. Cała czuła się niesamowicie odrętwiała. Jak widać jej ciało mogło znieść jedyne taką ilość mocy, która jakimś cudem wystarczyła. Na próbę skumulowała w dłoni odrobinę energii, ale natychmiast odczuła kolejny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. No tak, to by było na tyle w temacie korzystania z magii na dzisiaj.

- Nic. – powtórzyła blada jak kartka Amelia, która spoglądała na martwe ciało wroga. Nie minęła sekunda, nim odwróciła się i zaczęła wymiotować.

Rudowłosa bez słowa podeszła do młodszej dziewczyny i podtrzymała jej włosy.

- W porządku? – spytała, gdy wyglądało na to, że przyszła Shyllien już skończyła.

- Chyba już tak. – odparła słabym głosem.

- Amelio, świetnie się spisałaś. Uratowałaś człowieka. – powiedziała z uśmiechem czerwonooka.

- Ja prawie nic nie zrobiłam. – Ciemnowłosa zarumieniła się. – To wszystko twoja zasługa, panno Lino. Gdyby nie ty, zupełnie straciłabym głowę.

- Obie świetnie się spisałyście. – wtrącił Gourry, który obserwował, jak zielonooką omiatał uzdrawiający nurt. – Dzięki wam Sylphiel żyje.

Lina obdarzyła go badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Swoją drogą sporo ryzykowałeś, bezpośrednio przechodząc do ataku. Masz do czynienia w zasadzie z dwiema nowicjuszkami. Skąd wiedziałeś, że zrobimy to, co trzeba?

Gourry uśmiechnął się.

- Po prostu wiedziałem, że zrobisz to, co trzeba.

Lina patrzyła na niego przez parę sekund, po czym sama się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak właśnie coś myślałam, że tak właśnie pomyślisz. – Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym rudowłosa odwróciła wzrok. – A swoją drogą, jak on się tu dostał? Przecież to miejsce jest objęte barierą.

- To… moja… wina. – Rozległ się słaby głos kobiecy.

- Sylphiel! Witaj z powrotem. – powiedział ciepło Gourry, z zadowoleniem obserwując jak otaczająca kobietę aura zanika, co niewątpliwie oznaczało, że proces leczenia został zakończony.

Sylphiel odpowiedziała mu delikatnym uśmiechem, widać było, że wciąż jest osłabiona, ale udało jej się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie spojrzała na Linę i Amelię.

- Muszę was przeprosić, naraziłam was na niebezpieczeństwo.

Rudowłosa poczochrała swoją grzywkę w geście irytacji.

- Przed chwilą ledwo uszłaś z życiem i pierwsze, co robisz po odzyskaniu przytomności to przepraszanie?

Sylphiel w jednej chwili się zmieszała i zaczęła się jąkać.

- Ja…

- Powiedz po prostu, co się stało. – przerwała jej czerwonooka.

- Tttak już… – Wzięła głębszy oddech i wzięła się w garść. – Wcześniej przebywałam w Aerwayk, Rejonie uzdrowicieli. Raz na pięć lat wszyscy uzdrowiciele się spotykają i łączą swoje umysły w celu wymiany wiedzy medycznej. Przez cały miesiąc nasza świadomość przebywa w zasadzie poza naszym ciałem. I dlatego powrót musi się odbywać stopniowo. Gdybym od razu pojawiła się w Eques, nie dałabym sobie rady z kontrolą magii. Dlatego musiałam się pojawić w Rejonie o małej obecność magii, aby najpierw przyzwyczaić się do mojego ciała. Z tego względu na chwilę pojawiłam się w Atlas, gdy nie miałam jeszcze pełnej świadomości i wtedy on mnie zaatakował. Odruchowo teleportowałam się właśnie tutaj, a przez to, że mnie trzymał, mógł się teleportować razem ze mną pomimo bariery.

- Mówiąc krótko, nie miałaś innego wyjścia. – podsumowała Lina. – Więc nie masz nas za co przepraszać. Inaczej sprawa wygląda w przypadku podziękowania. – Rudowłosej niebezpiecznie błysnęły oczy. – Ta dwójka jest tutejsza. – Wskazała na Gourry'ego i Amelię. – Ale ja zostałam w to bagno wciągnięta nie z własnej winy, więc liczę na oddzielną gratyfikację.

- Panno Lino… – Zaczęła nieśmiało miłośniczka sprawiedliwości.

Sylphiel ewidentnie zdębiała.

- Gratyfikację?

- Gratyfikację. – potwierdziła z satysfakcją początkująca czarodziejka. – To ty jesteś tą, „której hobby jest gotowanie", tak? – zacytowała pewną wypowiedź Filii.

Oniemiała uzdrowicielka powoli pokiwała głową.

- To wisisz mi trzydaniowy obiad z wielkim deserem, jasne?

Zielonooka ponownie wolno pokiwała głową.

- To wtedy będziemy kwita. – odparła zadowolona z siebie rudowłosa.

- Zgoda. – Zielonooka lekko się uśmiechnęła. – A skoro to mamy już za sobą, to kim pani w zasadzie jest?

- Lina Inverse, a skąd się tutaj wzięłam, to trochę dłuższa historia…

- Sylphiel Nels Rada, uzdrowicielka i kucharka. – Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę do rudowłosej, która również się uśmiechnęła i uścisnęła podaną jej dłoń.

Spokój nie trwał jednak długo, gdyż dosłownie chwilę później cała czwórka odczuła potężny wstrząs, który rozniósł się po całej powierzchni pola Venn.

- Co to było? – spytała cicho Lina.

Odpowiedziała jej blada jak trup Amelia.

- Coś się stało w centrum Eques, Zeraquey…


End file.
